


Demons From The Past *Rewrite*

by KaydenGrey



Series: Demons Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Generational Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenGrey/pseuds/KaydenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter now Harry Black, leaves the wizarding world. Taking Teddy his godson with him, they move across the pond to Forks, Washington where Harry meets Charlie Swan. Harry feels a strange pull towards the man. But first Harry needs to conquer his own demons from the past before he can move towards the future. What lies in store for them? Click to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Harry potter or Twilight or any of the characters involved in either series and make no profits whatsoever making this story for my own and hopefully others entertainment purposes.

Pulling his car up the drive-way to his new house, Harry couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.  
"Here we are Teddy" he murmured quietly to himself. "Our new home".  
Glancing behind him a small sad smile appeared on his face at the sight of his godson sleeping peacefully in his seat.  
Turning back towards their new house he sighed once more before quietly undoing his seat belt and opening the car door. Smoothly hopping from his seat and moving along to the back, he opened the rear car door and gently lifted his sleeping godson Teddy into his arms, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping child.  
Glancing around he noticed a police cruiser pulling up to the house next door and a tall dark haired man getting out.  
Observing the man as he got out of the car, Harry briefly wondered if he was one of their neighbours.  
Grinning softly to himself, Harry closed the car door and waving his hand he locked the car behind him before he began to make his way up the driveway. He was almost to the front porch when suddenly a rich, deep voice called out to him.

"Excuse me? Are you the new neighbour? ".

Turning back Harry watched as the man he'd noticed before made his way over to him. Harry gave him a once over appraisingly. The man was tall with short dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes, about 6'3 if Harry wasn't mistaken. Well built with a Caucasian complexion, he was dressed in his police uniform and wearing a lightly padded police jacket that, instead of giving him a bulkier appearance, seemed instead of enhance his solid physique.

"Hi there, I'm Charlie Swan. I live just there next door" the man said smiling warmly at Harry with his hand outstretched in greeting.

Holding Teddy securely in one arm Harry reached out with his other, taking the man's hand, blushing softly as he shook the man's hand, gasping inaudibly as an electric current seemed to race up his arm at the contact.

"I..I'm Harry Black and yes I'm your new neighbour I guess. Just got in today".

Charlie's eyebrows rose slightly hearing Harry's name and soft english accent. "Harry Black? You're not any relation to the Black family living up on the La Push reserve are you?" he asked, head slightly cocked to the side.

Harry shook his head gently "I don't think so. I would have to check, but I haven't heard of any Blacks other than myself and Teddy"

As if his name was an alarm clock chiming, Teddy awoke, grumbling sleepily from his perch in Harry's arms, reaching up to rub his eyes before opening them and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Tired Harry". he mumbled resting his head against Harry's shoulder, whilst looking towards the man across from them a curious expression on his face.

"I know baby, we'll be inside soon and I'll put you to bed so you can have a nice long sleep" Harry murmured gently in Teddy's ear.

Turning back to Charlie he smiled in apology. "I'm sorry but I need to get this little one into bed, we've had an exhausting couple of days with the move and all and need to get some rest".

Nodding in understanding Charlie held out his hand again.  
"Well I don't want to keep you two awake then. It was nice to meet you Mr Black. I'm the police chief here so feel free to call me or hop on over, if you need a hand with anything, or getting settled in I'd be happy to help".

Smiling gratefully, Harry shook his hand again before turning back to his house with a gentle "I will thank you", making his way up the stairs to his front door, when Charlie's voice called out from behind him. "Oh before I forget Mr Black! Me and some friends are having a small barbecue over at my house this weekend and watching the game. Would you like to join us? Meet some new people?".

Turning back to the man Harry observed him for a few moments, silently considering the offer, before smiling and nodding his head. "Id like that. Thank you Chief Swan".

"Please Mr Black, Call me Charlie" he called out with a grin.

"Ok Charlie, but I insist that you call me Harry then. Mr Black makes me sound so old" Harry replied with a small smile of his own.

"All right Harry well...goodnight! Hope you get settled in well and remember, if you need a hand with anything just let me know, I'd be happy to help out".

Shaking his head slightly in amusement Harry replied "Will do Charlie. Goodnight".

A soft gentle smile flitting across his face again before he turned back to his home and opened the door, quietly walking through and closing it behind him. Glancing down at the small boy in his arms Harry smiled again. "You know what Teddy? I have a really good feeling about this place. I think we're going to like it here". Teddy looked up at Harry yawning sleepily before smiling. "Me too Harry", before a small frown crossed his face.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked noticing the frown.

"That man...he smelled weird", Teddy replied sleepily.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at this before asking "What do you mean by weird Teddy?".

Teddy looked back up at Harry before shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't him really, It was more a smell around him. Really sweet, almost like burnt sugar".

Sighing Harry moved through the house making his way up the stairs to Teddy's bedroom, silently thanking the gods for having the forethought of fully furnishing their home before they arrived.

"Do you think we should be worried?", He asked whilst opening Teddy's bedroom door and making his way over to Teddy's bed.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders again before hopping down from Harry's arms.

"I don't think so. He smells safe. But the other scent on him...it's just weird. It smells like something i've smelled before but i can't remember where from..."

Harry hummed to himself softly before helping Teddy into his bed and tucking him in.

"Well the wards are up Ted, we're safe here so don't worry. We will find out more this Saturday I guess when we go over for the barbecue" he said placing a gentle kiss on his godson's forehead.

Teddy nodded before closing his eyes again and swiftly drifting off to sleep.

Harry made his way out of teddy's room and into his own, stripping off into his boxers before lying down on his own bed.  
'Charlie Swan' he thought quietly to himself. 'Interesting man, I wonder what that sensation I felt when shaking his hand was though'.  
Sighing to himself he rolled over onto his stomach before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Thoughts of Charlie Swan filling his head, his warm eyes and rich deep voice soothing Harry into peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile outside Charlie was still standing in the same spot watching as Harry entered the house with Teddy. 'Harry Black', he thought to himself with a smile.  
'Interesting'.  
Turning back to his own home he made his way into his house with a slight spring in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Sequence.  
The sound of waves crashing against the cliff face never failed to sooth Harry in moments like this. Leaning back against the taller male's frame behind him he hummed gently to himself tunelessly. A small smile on his face and his eyes closed, basking in the mid afternoon suns's warmth.

"What are you thinking about mo peata? What causes such a smile to linger on your face?" the man behind him murmured into his ear.

Harry opened his eyes and turning around, straddled the man's legs, nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm thinking about my future. What I'll do with my life once Voldemort is dead and I can finally start living".

The man below him smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him closer till they were tightly pressed to each other.

"Such thoughts to bring such a look to your face must be happy indeed. Well then what about your future Harry? Are you going to become an Auror like everyone says? Or perhaps the life of chasing dark wizards is not for you? Quidditch perhaps? Professional Seeker for the the Chudley Cannons?" he asked with a warm smile on his face, steel grey eyes almost sparkling with amusement.

Harry chuckled quietly, a small grin upon his face.

"No I don't think I want to do either of those things. I want to go far away" he said with a small sigh. "Find some place for the two of us and we can live happily ever after in our own house with a white picket fence and everything".

The man beneath him smiled gently, nuzzling into Harry's neck.  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan my love. Although I do wonder what our friends would say. You know Molly. She thinks you will be marrying Ginny and live in a big house and single-handedly sire the next generation of Weasley's. I think you'd better be the one to tell her love, She adores you but she'd kill me in a heartbeat".

Harry chuckled again placing a kiss on the man's lips as he murmured softly. "It doesn't matter what she or the rest of our friends think. As much as I love them, the only thing that matters is what you and I think. And what we want to do with our lives... If we stayed, we'd never get any privacy and I'd go completely barmy. Not to mention you would probably end up murdering someone".

Leaning back the man nodded in agreement as he drew Harry down to the soft grass with him, turning Harry onto his side and plastering himself to Harry's back, whilst gently resting Harry's head on his outstretched arm and speaking quietly.

"When this war is over and Voldemort is dead Harry I promise you that we will do just that. We'll go away and start a new life, just the two of us".

Harry sighed in contentment pushing back into the man behind him and closing his eyes again, allowing himself to drift off for just a little while before the sound of quiet grumbling behind him brought him back to awareness.  
"What's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Gotta get you back to The Burrow before they send out a search party. Its getting late. C'mon up we get"

Harry groaned quietly but quickly stood up and turning around, he began packing up their belongings whilst muttering to himself.

"Can never get more than a few minutes to ourselves these days".

Looking across from him he noticed his boyfriend standing with his face twisted, almost as if in pain.

"Harry, I love you more than anything in the world you know that right?".

Confused, Harry smiled before nodding his head, reaching out to grab a hold of his boyfriend but when suddenly the air around him started to thicken.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quickly, his voice filled with a trace of panic.

The sky was darkening rapidly and the sound of thunder broke the quiet peace of their retreat.  
Lightning broke across the sky lighting it up and the sound of deafening thunder roared in his ears.  
"QUICK! TAKE MY HAND" Harry cried to his boyfriend, trying to move to grab him but he couldn't take more than a step before he felt frozen, as if someone had placed a full body bind on him, rendering him immobile.  
Harry looked on in horror as his boyfriend began to be pulled backwards through the air towards the darkness now closing in around them them.

"Never forget I love you Harry. In this life and the next!" the man cried out before disappearing into the darkness.

"No! Don't leave me! Come back!" Harry cried, collapsing to his knees, unable to contain the sobs of agony as he saw his love disappear.

"SIRIUS!"

\---------------------

"SIRIUS!" Harry awoke screaming, tears streaming down his face as he shot upright in bed.  
Sobs wracked his entire frame, his body shaking as he couldn't control his cries. His bed covers falling down around his waist revealing his pale yet toned frame riddled with scars of battle and years of neglect. He struggled, trying to get his breathing back under control. To stop his shaking. He felt like he couldn't breathe when suddenly two small arms wrapped around him and the noise of gentle cooing filled his ears.  
Looking up he saw his godson Teddy sitting next to him on the bed, cuddling into him and making soft soothing noises, trying to help his godfather.

"That dream again Harry? "he asked softly.

Harry nodded slowly wiping his eyes, finally able to breath properly, air rushing into his lungs.

"Its been years and I still ...".

"Shhh" Teddy said cutting him off. "Its ok to miss him".

Harry looked again at his godson with his eyebrow raised, sadness in his eyes. "You know sometimes I really wonder who the parent figure is here. I should be the one comforting you when you have nightmares and yet here you are...".

Teddy laughed quietly and squeezed his arms, hugging Harry tightly.  
"That's silly. We're a family and you said family always help each other out however they can".  
A wry smile appeared on Harry's face at this before closing his eyes and leaning into his godson. He wrapped his arms around Teddy and laid back down, re-arranging themselves so they were comfortable before turning his head and looking to the clock on his bedside table. He saw it was only 4 am and swore quietly to himself. "I'm sorry for waking you baby" he murmured as he placed a kiss on Teddy's head, closing his eyes drifting back to sleep almost immediately.  
Teddy didn't bother replying, just held onto Harry's arms around him and let the sound of his godfather's breathing flow over him.

"I wish there was someone who could be there for you like I can't Harry" he said softly to himself, his eyes flashing a steel grey before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of Harry's arms.

It was a few hours later when the dim morning light streamed in through the bedroom window landing upon Harry and Teddy's face, waking them up from their slumber. Harry groaned as withdrew his arms from around Teddy and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Blearily he glanced at the clock on his bedside table '9am' he thought to himself, before getting out of bed and bending down, he gently lifted the smaller boy into his arms. Turning around he strode out of the bedroom and made his way down the stairs through the living room, into the kitchen.

"C'mon pup lets get some breakfast", he said quietly to his godson.

Teddy nodded sleepily before quietly asking if they could have bacon causing Harry to snort softly in amusement.

"Sure thing. Do you want anything else with it or just bacon?".

Teddy appeared thoughtful for a second before looking up at Harry, rolling his eyes and saying "just bacon". Laughing Harry sat Teddy down on the counter top before walking over and opening his fridge, looking around for the bacon he was sure Kreacher stashed away somewhere in here.

He really did miss Dobby. The small house elf was one of his dearest companions up to his murder at the hand of Bellatrix and he mourned every day, but Kreacher had this no nonsense air about him which he couldn't help but find re-assuring. They definitely had their differences, but after the whole ordeal with the Horcruxes, Kreacher had really warmed up to Harry and became a real help around Grimmauld Place.

He'd wanted to come with Harry to America but Harry had initially refused, not wanting to take him from his home. Add to the fact they were moving to a muggle town, Harry had not wanted to risk exposure. However Kreacher was nothing if not stubborn and eventually brow-beat Harry into compromising.

Kreacher would only come around for a few hours every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, and would only do some light housework and basic food preparation for the house for the week and he'd make sure to disappear if there were any muggles nearby.

Harry also, after much haggling back and forth, relented and Kreacher was placed in charge of maintaining the fridge and pantry cupboards, ensuring they stayed well stocked with the essentials. What Harry had not understood however, was that what may be considered *essential* by him, might not be the same to Kreacher. Thus resulting in an abundance of various foods. Especially Bacon. There was always Bacon. In the fridge, In the freezer, and dried strips in the pantry cupboard ala bacon jerky. Harry had asked Kreacher about what he felt was an over-stock of bacon during their stay at Grimmauld Place, but Kreacher had merely smiled in an almost sinister manner, large eyes glinting, before popping away muttering something about "hungry cubs and pig flesh".

Teddy meanwhile, was watching his godfather putter about the kitchen with a bemused look on his face.  
"The bacon is at the back behind the yoghurt and the cream tubs Harry" he called out from his perch on the counter top.  
Startled, Harry whirled around facing his godson.

"And how do you know that?".

Teddy grinned before looking pointedly at the fridge door, waving his hand towards a note taped to the front.

"Young Master Potter" It read. "The bacon is at the back of the fridge behind the yoghurt and the cream tubs. ~ Kreacher". Rolling his eyes Harry mock-glared at Teddy before grabbing the bacon and began the daily chore of breakfast.

"So did you want to do anything today Ted?", Harry inquired as he turned on the stove and placed some bacon strips into the frying pan.  
Teddy just shrugged before he spoke "I want to see the town and I think we should take a look at the school. I've never been to a muggle school before. It sounds like fun!".

Harry laughed softly at Teddy's enthusiasm before nodding in agreement. With a wave of his hand he placed a charm on the frying pan to make sure the bacon didn't burn, before walking over to one of the cupboards, opening them up and grabbing 2 plates and some glasses for Teddy and himself. Placing them on the counter top next to Teddy, he was about to reach over to the drawers beside them to grab some knives and forks when the sound of loud knocking from the front door reached them.

Harry froze at the noise looking at Teddy.  
"I didn't invite anyone over" He muttered quietly. "Teddy do you have the .."  
"Always".  
"Ok remember what we talked about. If anything happens just think 'haven' and hold onto it tightly".Teddy nodded as Harry turned around and made his way to the front of the house.

Reaching the front door Harry took a few breaths to calm himself before carefully opening the door partially, peering out through the gap to sight that made his heart race. There standing in front of his door was Charlie Swan, wearing a red checker print flannel shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a form fitting pale blue t-shirt underneath covering a toned broad chest and flat stomach and dark blue jeans with a bright gold belt buckle that seemed to just draw his eyes to it.  
'Merlin I can almost see my reflection in it', Harry thought to himself before realising he was staring at the man's crotch. Snapping his eyes back up to Charlie's face he was captivated by the man's eyes. They were filled with a gentle friendly warmth that seemed to almost wash over Harry.

"Good morning!" Charlie said brightly with a grin on his face."I'm your neighbour Charlie. We met briefly last night & I just thought I'd come by and check up on you. See if you got settled in yet?".

Harry shook his head slightly trying to clear the fuzz from his mind 'body and a voice? Now this is just cruel so early in the morning'. Opening his mouth a few times he tried to speak but his mouth was strangely dry and his tongue seemed to have been hit by a tongue-tie jinx.

"You all right there Harry?" Charlie inquired with a faint look of concern on his face.

"O...oh! Yes. Yes I'm fine sorry I just woke up and my brain doesn't seem to want to nippl...i mean work yet"

Harry blushed darkly ducking his head in embarrassment at his mix up. 'Oh man can you be any more of a weirdo?' he thought to himself.

"Oh I know how that goes" Charlie said with a chuckle "I can't seem function without my morning cup of joe".

Harry just stared with a look of confusion on his face.

"Coffee" Charlie explained."You're not from around here are you, I'm guessing.. London?".

Harry rose an eyebrow at Charlie's question before smiling softly his former embarrassment fading away. "Close... we're from Surrey, which is not too far from London" Harry said quickly.  
"Close enough'' Charlie replied with a chuckle. ''You've got an interesting accent. Don't hear that around here too often". 

Harry chuckled quietly before nodding.  
"Id imagine yes it would be rather uncommon around here. Err... Teddy and I were just getting breakfast ready, would you like to join us?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose. I need to head off anyway got to get some shopping done for tomorrow. Cant make a barbecue out of air after all. I was just popping over to say hi and see if you needed a hand with anything".

'Yes I need a hand with my virginity' thought Harry before mentally slapping himself hard.  
"We're ok I think but we're going to be going to the store as well later to get some supplies. The barbecue is tomorrow?".

Charlie nodded with a small smile on his face as he spoke slowly "Yeah, it's Friday . You must have really been exhausted from the move huh..." Harry blushed again as he nodded.

"Yes. We've been so busy these past few days they all seemed to just blur together and I kind of forgot what day It was. Thank you for coming by though Charlie. We'll be ok I think for now but If we do need a hand with anything I'll let you know".

"All right well see you around Harry" said Charlie as he turned away with a smile on his face, making his way down the stairs to his car.

'May Merlin forever bless the person who invented jeans' thought Harry as he watched Charlie walk away, before realising what he thought and slapping himself for real this time. 'Focus Harry focus. Now is not the time to develop crushes on the really handsome next door neighbour who says he will help out with anything you can think o...oh merlin just stop!'

Shutting the door and muttering to himself he turned around before jumping back in shock at the sight of Teddy standing there with a grin on his face.

"Who was that Harry?".  
Harry held his hand over his heart as it thudded rapidly in his chest.  
"Holy Hannah pup! Don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack!" he exclaimed rapidly.  
"And that was our neighbour the police chief Charlie Swan. He wanted to see how we were settling in and if we needed help with anything".

Teddy just nodded before heading back into the kitchen, Harry trailing behind him waving his hand at the frying pan which floated over to the plates on the counter top. Waving his hand again the now cooked bacon floated out of the pan onto the plates and Harry sat down next to Teddy and began eating.

"Harry?".

Harry paused mid chew and looked beside him to his godson who was staring at him with a small smile on his face. "Yes Teddy?"

His godson however just laughed and began eating his breakfast, munching happily on his pieces of bacon and sighing contentedly on occasion. 'That boy just gets curiouser and curiouser', Harry thought to himself as he observed the odd actions of his godson with a small smile on his face. 'I'm really glad I have him with me though'. Glancing at the clock on the wall Harry groaned before hopping off his seat.

"I'm going to go have a shower and then we have to go get ready. We've got a busy day today. Need to go shopping for food for the barbecue tomorrow and look into enrolling you at the school". Making his way out of the kitchen Harry heard Teddy muttering something, paused and frowning, he turned back to his godson.

"What was that Teddy?".  
Teddy smiled and spoke louder.  
"I said perhaps you should ask Mr Swan if he could recommend any good places for food".

Harry just blushed and turned back around racing up the stairs to his bathroom, the sound of his godson's laughter trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie Swan woke up feeling strangely more energised than he usually did in the mornings. It felt like there was something in the air. Some kind of current which seemed to charge him, fill him with a sense of anticipation. As he made his way into the bathroom for his morning shower his thoughts were drawn to his new neighbours he met last night.  
Mr Harry Black was an interesting man indeed.   
He looked rather young and yet walked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, from what Charlie had gathered from their brief interaction the night before.  
He hadn't intended to go over like that but as he got out of the car and glanced over spotting Harry, something just seemed to pull at him and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the man and introducing himself. The first thing he had noticed was Harry's eyes. They were a startling shade of green. Like bright emeralds that almost seemed to glow in the evening light, captivating him. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts he turned off the water and stepping out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way to his closet. Grabbing clothes almost at random he quickly got dressed before checking his watch.

'Only 9am' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if the new neighbours are up'. Suddenly the quietness of his morning was broken by his cell phone which started ringing from his bedside table. Quickly walking over and grabbing his phone he answered it with an almost gruff "Morning?". His demeanour changed quickly though, a small smile making its way across his face when he heard the other person on the line.

"Morning yourself Charlie. Haven't had your coffee yet huh?".

"That would be a no Billy I just woke up. Man cant do everything at once you know".

There was some light chuckling from the other line before Billy started talking again "True true, I was just calling to make sure we're still on for tomorrow, Jacob and the boys are practically buzzing with excitement".   
Rolling his eyes Charlie smirked to himself "You would think they never go anywhere outside the reserve with how they act."

"I think they just like to eat food they didn't have to cook themselves" Billy quipped.

Charlie snorted softly in amusement before remembering about his invitation to his new neighbours for the barbecue tomorrow. "Oh Billy I'm glad you called actually. The new neighbours next door finally moved in last night and I invited them over for tomorrow, hope that's all right with you?".

Billy paused for a few moments before replying. "New neighbours? They only just moved last night and you're already inviting them over for meet and greets?. She must be very pretty for you to offer so quick"

'He sure is' Charlie thought to himself.  
"Actually Billy it's a young man and his son I think. Wait till you hear their names. Harry and Teddy Black. They any relation to you? I asked last night but Harry seemed pretty out of it from the move. Figured I'd ask you, thought you might know more".

"Harry and Teddy... Black you said? Can't say the names are familiar sorry. I'll ask them when we meet tomorrow. You did remember to go to the butcher's for meat right? The boys eat like an army."

"Yeah I didn't have time last night so I was going to head out today and pick some stuff up. How many cow's did you want? 4 right?"

"Sounds about right" the sound of loud crashing filled the line before Billy's loud cursing was heard. "Sorry Charlie but I have to go, Jacob and Paul again. We'll see you and your friends tomorrow bye!"

Charlie just sighed before hanging up. Putting his phone away in his pocket he grabbed his keys from the bedside table and made his way down the stairs quickly turning on the air-conditioning, before heading out of his house. Locking up behind him he began making his way to his car when an almost tugging sensation made him stop in his tracks. 'Weird' was all he thought before he felt the strange sensation again pulling him in the direction of the house next door.  
'Maybe I should go see how they're settling in...' he thought to himself before shrugging and making his way over to the new Black house. Smiling to himself he reached the door and knocked loudly, before putting his hands in his pockets and waited to see if someone would answer. After a few moments he heard footsteps approaching before the door opened slightly revealing a sleepy looking Harry Black. Harry seemed to be startled for a few moment at the sight of Charlie before him, so Charlie smiled in a friendly manner before speaking.

"Good morning! I'm your neighbour Charlie. We met briefly last night & I just thought I'd come by and check up on you. See if you got settled in yet?".

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times seemingly unable to talk, shaking his head slightly. A look of concern came over Charlie's face as he leaned in slightly "You all right there Harry?".

"O...oh! Yes. Yes I'm fine, sorry I just woke up and my brain doesn't seem to want to nippl...I mean work yet". A blush stole across Harry's face as Charlie chuckled at the man's obvious slip of the tongue.

'Wonder how far that blush goes' Charlie paused slightly at his odd thought flitting across his mind. He wasn't really sure what that was all about as he had never really had thoughts like that about other men but there was something ...right about it. Deciding not to think too hard on it for now he smiled again.

"Oh I know how that goes. I can't seem to function without my morning cup of joe".  
'Which reminds me. I didn't have my cup this morning. Damn it I'll have to get one from the store' Charlie thought to himself before he noticed Harry standing there with a look of confusion on his face. "Coffee." he explained "You're not from around here are you. I'm guessing... London?".

Harry smiled softly at Charlie causing Charlie's heart flutter softly in his chest   
"Close... we're from Surrey, which is not too far from London" Harry said quickly.  
"Close enough'' Charlie replied with a chuckle. ''You've got an interesting accent. Don't hear that around here too often". 

Harry chuckled quietly before nodding.  
"Id imagine yes it would be rather uncommon around here. Err... Teddy and I were just getting breakfast ready, would you like to join us?"

Charlie shook his head ruefully. He really wanted to go in and chat some more over breakfast with Harry but he had things to do today. It'd just have to wait till tomorrow.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose. I need to head off anyway. I've got to get some shopping done for tomorrow. Cant make a barbecue out of air after all. Was just popping over to say hi and see if you needed a hand with anything".

Harry seemed jerk slightly at this before speaking quickly."We're ok I think but we're going to be going to the market as well later to get some supplies. The barbecue is tomorrow?".

Charlie laughed to himself before explaining that yes it was Friday and the barbecue was on Saturday, but he had to go and so with a quick wave and goodbye, he smiled at Harry again and turned around making his way down the stairs and over to the car. He could have sworn he heard a soft choking sound from behind him, but looking back he noticed the door was already closed. He also felt strangely content now he'd spoken to Harry.

Shrugging his shoulders he unlocked his car and drove off, stopping in along the way to the market at his favourite cafe for his morning coffee. Making his way over to the market, he headed straight to the butcher's placing his order in for tomorrow.  
It would be delivered later that day to his house, so he didn't have to lug the heavy boxes of meat to his car.  
He spent the next hour making his way around the market looking at various odds and ends when he paused at one of the stalls. Something had caught his eye. Looking back he noticed dangling from one of the many hooks lining the wall, a small silver pendant.  
It was in the shape of small wolf with bright emerald eyes lying down with its head resting on its forepaws. 'They're the same colour as Harry's eyes' he thought to himself before quickly grabbing it and making his way over to the counter.

"How much is this?" he asked the old quileute woman at the register.

Frowning she glanced at him before looking at the pendant he was holding. Almost as if startled, she reached out and gently took a hold of the pendant, holding it up in front of her, slowly rotating it as if analysing it.

"I didn't know we still had this piece. It has a history Mr Swan. Are you buying this for yourself?" She said with a small knowing smile on her face.

"I was thinking of giving it to someone actually..." Charlie said awkwardly rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"The wolf is a powerful symbol. They represent cunning and creativity and are fierce protectors of family and friends. I think he will love it" She said smiling warmly at him before handing it back.

"Free of charge Mr Swan. Have a good day".

Charlie smiled confusedly at her before thanking her and heading out. On his way back to the car he paused remembering what she'd said. 'He will love it?. I didn't say who I was giving it to...' Shrugging his shoulders Charlie continued on, unlocking his car and was about to hop in when suddenly a small voice called out.

"Mr Swan!".

Turning around Charlie noticed a small tawny haired boy running towards him waving happily. Frowning slightly in confusion he waited for the boy to reach him before responding.  
"Hello son, can I help you with something?", confusion evident in his voice.

The boy in front of him giggled slightly. "I'm Teddy Black, I just moved next door to you with my godfather Harry".

Relaxing Charlie nodded looking around to see if he could see Harry around but the other man was nowhere in sight.

"Is everything ok?".

Teddy smiled again before nodding. "Yeah, Harry is just in the market getting some things for tomorrow but I got lost and can't find him could you please help me?".

Sighing softly to himself Charlie nodded before reaching out his hand for Teddy.

"All right come along then son lets see if we can find him together".

Teddy took a hold of Charlie's hand and then without warning started racing off towards the market, practically dragging Charlie behind him in his haste. To be honest it was a rather comical sight to see the police chief being dragged along by a little boy many years his junior, quite a few people in the market even stopped what they were doing to watch as Teddy raced past dragging Charlie behind him.

"Whoa whoa slow down there little fella. Where's the fire? " Charlie said with a small laugh.

"Oh sorry Mr Swan" Teddy said, slowing down to a leisurely walk. "I think I see Harry over by the pet stall!" And sure enough there was Harry bent over cooing at the puppies playing around in one of the small pens spread about the stall. 'Nice view' Charlie thought to himself with a grin.

"Harry!" Teddy yelled loudly. Hearing his name being shouted made Harry jump up in surprise, looking around for his godson. Seeing Teddy racing towards him dragging a smiling Charlie Swan behind him, Harry's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Charlie? Teddy? What's going on?"

Charlie grinned wider at the obvious concern in Harry's voice before speaking.

"I was about to hop in my car and head home when this little guy found me. Said he was lost and asked If I could help find you".

Harry groaned softly, the sound causing Charlie's heart to race.

"I told him I was going to come here to the pet stall and see about getting a puppy for our new home. I'm awfully sorry Charlie I don't know how he could forget", Harry said glancing at his godson who was standing behind Charlie with a wicked smirk on his face.

"It's no problem Harry I was happy to help. Its kind of in the job description, being the police chief and all. Did you find what you were looking for?" Charlie said with a small smile, nodding towards the puppies currently curling up in the corner of the pen.

"Sadly no. They're all adorable but ...not quite what I'm looking for" Harry said with a sigh.

Charlie nodded politely whilst dragging his arm with an attached Teddy from behind his back towards Harry in front of him  
"Well I believe this belongs to you. Might want to get a leash for him so he doesn't run off like that again"

"Oh believe me, I'm already making plans to buy one as we speak" Harry replied with a small laugh

"I'd best be off then. Need to get back home before deliveries arrive, get the house ready and barbecue out the back for tomorrow. Was nice seeing you again Harry" Charlie said holding out his hand towards Harry.

Harry blushed softly before he reached out taking Charlie's hand. When Harry placed his hand in Charlie's though the most curious thing happened. What felt like a jolt of electricity seemed to race up his arm from Harry's hand. What was even more startling was the rush of pleasure Charlie seemed to get from that small jolt. Quickly letting go of Harry's hand he mumbled a quick goodbye to Teddy and swiftly turning around headed back to his car.

Thoughts swirling around his head about Harry and what that feeling was. It was almost indescribable. Hot burning pleasure racing up his arm and down to his groin. Charlie groaned softly to himself. This was getting out of hand. Ok so maybe he might be attracted to his new neighbour. He wasn't going to freak out . He was definitely NOT going to have a mid-life crisis over his sexuality in the middle of the market place. He was a grown man and would act like it. Nodding to himself as if that settled the matter he unlocked his car door and quickly hopping in, started the car and drove off. Not noticing two ruby eyes that seemed to follow him till he was out of sight.

Once Charlie was out of sight, a rather mysterious figure slowly stepped out from behind the tree line. He was a pale blond haired man, rather tall and well built with his hair cut off at his broad shoulders and clad in dark, fitted black dress pants and a black button up shirt. His outfit enhancing his pale features. Sniffing the air, the man smirked, seemingly pleased with what he detected.

"Most interesting...I think I might have to extend my stay for a while", the man said, his sharp english accented voice cutting through the cold morning air. Chuckling darkly to himself the man seemed seemed to pull a thick, long black robe lined with ruby red trimmings from the very air behind him. Drawing it smoothly around himself, he seemed to shimmer before he promptly disappeared, leaving no trace of his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

``````````````````````````  
Meanwhile back at the market a rather irritated Harry Black was finishing up his purchases and arranging with the grocer to deliver them to his home later that afternoon. Teddy stood off to the side with a grin on his face, watching as his godfather was trying to convince the man that no he really didn't need any help carrying the few bags he had back to his car and yes he was quite certain of that. Watching the scene unfold Teddy hummed quietly to himself as he thought about his godfather and Mr Swan's interaction from earlier.

Some would say that Teddy was too young to know about certain things but he was always exceptionally bright for his age. Thanks to his biological father's werewolf blood, he had inherited some useful traits such as his improved sense of smell and eyesight. His heightened senses always told him more information than people were usually willing to share which often led to interesting little insights about them.

For example he knew his godfather was a lonely man. He could smell the loneliness on him. He'd never dated in all the time that he'd had custody of Teddy since he was only 3 months old. Often when he was younger Teddy would ask his godfather why he didn't find someone to marry because isn't that what grown-ups did? Get married and have children? Harry would laugh even though Teddy would notice a sad look in Harry's eyes and then hug Teddy murmuring that Teddy was all he needed to be happy.

Teddy would smile and hug Harry back and that would be the end of the conversation but as Teddy grew older he came to realise that Harry was indeed lonely, even with Teddy. As the years went by Teddy would continue to watch and learn and think about how he could help his godfather. He'd hoped the move away from England to America would be a good thing and from what he'd seen so far It might very well be the best thing to happen to them in years.

He could see that Harry was attracted to Charlie. Hell he could smell the attraction from both of them the moment they laid eyes on each other the evening before. So now all he had to do was keep pushing them together till they finally got the hint. 'Easier said than done' he thought to himself with thoughtful look crossing his face. Harry seemed to be wising up to Teddy though, if the suspicious gazes he kept casting towards his godson were any indication. Suddenly his godfather called out to him, disrupting Teddy from his musings.

"C'mon Teddy, time to go!"

Teddy smiled and nodded before reaching out and grabbing hold of Harry's hand they made their way back to the car.  
"I think I like Mr Swan, he seems very nice"

"I would think so what with helping you find me when you were *lost*"

Teddy simply smiled up at his godfather and kept walking. Finally they reached their car when a strange smell reached his nose. Sniffing quickly he tugged on Harry's hand to get his attention.

"Teddy? What is it?".

"I'm not sure. It smells similar to what I was talking about last night remember? The smell that was lingering around Mr Swan?".

"Similar?".

"This one is slightly different. I don't know how to describe it. Its almost...darker....I'm sure i've smelled it before somewhere..."

Teddy let go of Harry's hand and sniffing again, began to follow the scent trail. Harry followed behind, eyes flitting around searching. What he was searching for he didn't have a clue but he was ready for anything. Following Teddy across the road to the tree line he stumbled slightly as Teddy stopped suddenly at the base of one of the tree's.

"It was coming from here...I think whatever it was is gone now though...the scent is already fading".

Harry sent out a small pulse of magic, scanning his surroundings but finding nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing he turned back to his godson.  
"Ok... well just incase I think we should get back to the car. I've had quite enough of wierdness today thank you".

Teddy grinned and looked back at his godfather rolling his eyes before following back to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Later that evening at the Black House*

A frustrated voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Teddy?! Have you seen where the cream went?".

"I think we're out of cream!" Teddy's voice drifted down from the second floor.

"What? How can we be out of cream Kreacher only JUST stocked the fridge yesterday!?".

"I don't know Harry! Maybe it was the cream fairies!".

"There's no such thing and you know it you little...".

"Why don't you go ask Mr Swan if he can give you some cream?".

"..."

"..."

"All right fine!" Harry grumbled loudly to himself before before making his way outside over to Charlie's house, not noticing his godson grinning at him from his bedroom window on the second floor.

Taking a couple of calming breaths Harry raised his hand and knocked on Charlie's door. It wasn't long before the door opened and Harry had to bite his tongue as he whimpered slightly.

There in front of him stood Charlie in nothing but woolly black socks and a pair of snug light blue silk boxers that did little to disguise the fact that Charlie was indeed a male and quite a gifted one at that. Lifting his eyes upwards Harry noted the light dusting of dark hair that covered Charlie's toned stomach and firm chest, as well as noticing Charlie's dusky nipples hardening in the cool evening air. Blushing furiously, he raised his eyes to Charlie's face which was currently wearing a look of amusement.

"Can I help you Harry?".

"Erm I was wondering if you had any cream to spare...We seem to have run out and I was really hoping to have some tonight with my cup of tea before bed".  
"You came over to ask for some cream?".  
"Yes sorry I realise it's a bit odd but I bought some yesterday and it seems to have just disappeared into thin air when we got home. I have no idea what happened to it I'm almost positive we had a fu..."

"That's ok Harry im sure I have some cream for you" Charlie said with a wink causing Harry to blush furiously again.

"Here come inside, I'll get you some from the fridge".

"O...ok".

Harry followed behind Charlie as he made his way into the kitchen, noticing how the fabric of the boxers seemed to cling to tight buttocks that clenched and moved with every step almost hypnotically.

'Dear sweet morgana does he even realise what he's doing?' Harry almost choked on his tongue as he watched Charlie bend over after opening the fridge , pulling the fabric taut over his arse in a way that made Harry just want to bite down on those firm cheeks before him.

"I'm afraid I don't have much left but you're more than welcome to it. It was freshly whipped today" Charlie said turning around with a grin and holding out a small cream pot toward Harry. Gulping quietly Harry reached out for the cream pot, his fingers brushing up against Charlie's causing the most delicious tingling sensation to travel up his arm and an almost full body shiver.

"You cold Harry?" Charlie asked with a faint look of concern on his face.

"U..uhhh just a little bit. I'm afraid I didn't realise it would be this cool tonight so..".

"Would u like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Charlie said quickly before chuckling softly realising he'd cut Harry off mid-sentence.

"Sorry... didn't mean to cut you off like that"

"N...no it's fine. Id love to actually but I left Teddy back at home by himself and who knows what kind of trouble that boy could get into unsupervised".

"Im sure he'll be fine for 15 minutes while you sit down and relax a little".

"I guess...as long as I'm not gone for too long I suppose I could have one cup with you" Harry said with a small smile.

"Great! How do you take your coffee...oh which do you prefer? Tea or coffee?". Charlie asked.

"Tea would be great thanks. 2 sugars and cream please" Harry replied with a grin.

"Queen's tea coming right up" Charlie walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbing the kettle he quickly filled it up at the sink and placed it in its cradle and turned it on to boil. Reaching up to the cupboards above him he opened the cupboard door and quickly grabbed two large mugs, placing them on the counter next to the kettle and then reaching over, he grabbed a tea bag for Harry and the jar of instant coffee for himself, quietly preparing their drinks.

Harry made his way over to the kitchen table taking a look around him at the home. It seemed very spartan in its design, without too much clutter, everything had a place and every place had a purpose. From a strictly speaking point of view it was a functional house. However Harry didn't quite get the feeling that it was a home which left him feeling a bit sad. He wondered as to what was the cause.

Casting his gaze over to living room he noticed a few small photo frames lining the mantle piece. Each photo was of Charlie and a young girl at different stages of the girl's life from what Harry could tell. Perhaps his daughter? They certainly seemed close enough, but in the last photo they both seemed almost sad. Lost in his thoughts Harry was startled when a warm hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Looking up he saw Charlie staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Sorry Charlie. Was lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?'' Harry asked quietly.

"That's ok I get like that myself some times. I was just asking how you're settling in to Forks. I imagine it is a bit of a change from England..." Charlie replied with a small grin.

"Oh. Well It's a lovely little town, so far I'm quite happy with the move. The people here have been very friendly to both Teddy and I, yourself included. I even managed to enroll Teddy in the school for next year. Forks Elementary? I met with the principal and his teacher today and I'm sure he's going to love it" Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"Its a good school. Not too far from here if I remember right but it's been a few years since I saw the place" Charlie said.

"Ah" Harry murmured softly, not quite sure what to add.

"Your tea is ready by the way", Charlie said quickly before letting his hand drop from Harry's shoulder and heading back to into the kitchen, quickly grabbing their drinks before making his way over and sitting down next to Harry at the table. Handing Harry his tea he smiled gently before saying "Careful with that it's pretty hot. Even with the cream spoiling it".

Harry mock glared at Charlie before he surreptitiously waved his hand underneath the table casting a mild cooling charm on his cup, then proceeded to take a large mouthful, making exaggerated moans of pleasure. Watching Harry moan like that made Charlie's left eye twitch slightly. Crossing his legs beneath the table he averted his eyes whilst he tried to calm himself before he made a fool of himself.

"So what are you planning on doing here in Forks Harry? You just moved here and Teddy is already set with the school but what will you be doing? If you don't mind me asking of course. I'm just kind of curious." Charlie asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No it's quite all right really. I honestly haven't had much thought about what I want to do here. I'm not trying to brag or anything but I have a relatively decent sized inheritance that Teddy & I have been living off for years. I would like to do something that's quiet but I don't really have a clue yet. I was thinking perhaps the library would be a nice place to work? I was going to head on over on Monday and see if they were hiring any assistants but other than that I'd probably just be a stay at home dad to Ted till he's older".

"I think you'd be good in a library. The one we have here is ok I guess. If you wanted peace and quiet at least it'd be a great start" Charlie paused "If you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but, what happened to Teddy's mother?".

Harry winced slightly at the question, which didn't go un-noticed by Charlie, before taking another sip of his tea and starting with a sigh.

"No it's ok. Teddy isn't actually my own child. He's my godson whom I adopted. Legally he's my child but his biological parents were very dear friends of mine. They passed away when he was barely a month old and he stayed with his grandmother for 2 months before she herself passed away from a heart attack. I've had custody of him ever since. He's my son for all intents and purposes, but I've always been honest with him and spoken to him about his mother and father. Their names were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Remus was the closest thing I'd had to a father from the moment I first met him. He actually knew my parents and went to school with them as a child himself. I didn't know Tonks as well as Remus but I still considered her a true friend. She always managed to make me laugh even when I was feeling absolutely miserable. When Teddy was born they named me as his godfather".

"How old is Teddy now? He seems like a remarkably bright kid" Charlie asked quietly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Teddy is 11 years old next month" Harry replied.

"So you've had him for nearly 11 years. If you dont mind me asking, How old were you when you gained custody of him?"

Harry smiled ruefully at Charlie's questioning.

"I gained custody of Teddy when I was 17 years old".

Charlie let out a low whistle in amazement at Harry becoming a father at such a young age.

"So that makes you...28?".

"Almost. I'll be 28 this year in July".

"Oh...not long to go huh... How did you cope with a kid at such a young age?"

"At first I didn't to be honest. I didn't have a clue as to how to raise a child and was still trying to recover from losing my friends when his grandmother died. But I eventually managed to ask for help from others and learned what I needed to. Eventually." Harry finished with a sad smile before taking another sip of his tea. They sat together in comfortable silence just quietly drinking and relaxing in each other's company for a while before Harry suddenly jerked up and cursed softly.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, slightly concerned at Harry's action.

"I completely forgot about Teddy. Sorry but I left him home by himself. I really should get going Charlie" Harry explained quickly.

"Oh that's ok. It is getting late so I should probably be heading off to bed myself. I was actually on my way before you knocked on my door".

"Im so sorry I hadn't realis..."

"It's fine. I rather enjoyed sitting down and having a cup with you. You're ... good company Harry. If you ever want to come over again for a cup of tea or chat or something feel free ok? My door is always open" Charlie said earnestly, cutting Harry off mid-sentence, a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you Charlie, you're really too kind" Harry murmured, a soft blush making its presence known on his cheeks.

Standing up he placed his cup back on the table before making his way to the door with Charlie following close behind him. Reaching the door he turned around to bid Charlie good night again when he noticed the same strange look on Charlie's face from earlier.

"Charlie? Is everything all right?".

Charlie simply smiled at Harry before drawing Harry into a quick hug and speaking gently into Harry's ear, causing Harry to shiver against Charlie.

"I'm fine Harry. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow morning for the barbecue ok?".

"O...ok goodnight" Harry smiled softly before turning and heading out making his way back to his own home, Charlie leaning against the front door of his house watching Harry walk away with a faint smile of his own on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking into his own home Harry shut and locked the door behind him with a small wave of his hands, simultaneously reinforcing the wards around the house and sending out a small magical pulse to scan the house. Sensing Teddy still awake he made his way up the stairs and knocked on Teddy's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Teddy called out quietly.

"Hey Teddy, It's time for bed. Lights off and off to sleep now". Harry said whilst opening the bedroom door and making his way over to Teddy's bedside.

"Ok Harry. How was Charlie?" Teddy asked as he switched his bedside lamp off and burrowed under his bed covers.

"Charlie was fine thank you and gracious enough to offer me a cup of tea while I was there. And that is all you are getting out of me young man" Harry smiled at Teddy before ruffling his hand through his godson's hair then, leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on Teddy's forehead.

"Goodnight Teddy" Harry murmured softly.

"Goodnight Harry" Teddy replied sleepily.

Making his way out of Teddy's room and into his own he stripped off his outer clothes and clad in his boxers he climbed into his own bed, falling asleep as almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreams of Charlie and the smell of coffee bringing a smile to his face in his sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DREAMSCAPE

Harry sighed softly, pressing himself back against Sirius as they stood at the edge of the cliff-face, the sound of the waves below crashing against the cliff-face soothing him. Both of them watching the sunset together in silence.

"You know this isn't real. Don't you Harry?" Sirius said softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Sirius. I know you've been gone for many years now. But I'd like to pretend for just a little while longer"

Sirius sighed and gently drew his hands up Harry's arms, caressing him in a comforting manner.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered.

"Yes mo peata?" Sirius replied.

"Are you happy? Wherever it is that you are now?" asked Harry, voice soft and filled with sadness.

"I think I can honestly say that where I am right now? I'm truly happy. I wouldn't change anything for the world".

Hearing Sirius's reply caused Harry's breath to stutter, a broken sob making it's way from between his lips.

"Oh my Harry... Don't cry. You know I always hated it when you cried". Sirius said gently placing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck.

"I miss you Sirius. Every day since you've been gone has been a torture. I can't stand it I'm so alone. I know I have Teddy but that's different Siri...why did you have to leave me?" Tears filled Harry's eyes as he sobbed brokenly in Sirius's arms.

"Oh Harry. Sometimes things don't go according to plan. I never intended to leave you. You know this. In your heart I know you realise this." Sirius resumed his gentle caress of Harry, trying to offer some form of comfort to his love crying in his arms. Placing another kiss to the back of Harry's neck he gently turned Harry around to face him. Lifting his hands to cup Harry's face he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Harry's lips.

"You know we can't change the past Harry. All we can do is look towards the future. It's what we make of it after all" he murmured gently, drawing a laugh from his younger love.

"You prat" Harry spoke softly as he smacked playfully Sirius on the shoulder, wiping the tears from his eyes with his other hand.

"Still made you smile though" Sirius replied with a grin, his steel grey eyes filled with warmth as he looked down at Harry.

"Some days I wish I'd wake up to find everything was just a dream. That when I woke up I'd be in your arms again back at Grimmauld Place" Harry said with an almost wistful expression upon his face.

"I wish that too sometimes. But sadly what happened to us was very real. And like I said, We can't change that. Enough about us though Harry. I brought you here because I wanted to talk about you" Sirius said quickly as he gently wrapped his arms again around Harry and squeezing gently.

"You already know everything about me Siri..." Harry said softly, resting his head against Sirius's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I still like to hear you talk mo peata. Your voice always managed to brighten my day. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Sirius said gently stroking his hand up and down Harry's back."Tell me about this new man you met?".

Harry lifted his head from its resting place and looked up at Sirius in confusion. "What did you want to know?".

"Well what is he like? Is he a nice man? Does he have my ruggedly handsome good looks and stunning wit?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know Sirius. To be honest I haven't a clue what's going on. He seems like a very nice man. He's the police chief. That's the muggle version of Aurors by the way. His eyes are like warmest chocolate and seem to always be smiling at me. I've only known him for a few days and yet I'm finding myself enjoying being in his presence. His voice soothes me in a way I haven't felt since you actually..." Harry sighed gently placing his head back against Sirius's shoulder. "I think I might like him Siri...but I still love you. I don't know what to do".

"You need to let me go Harry. It's been years and yet you still hold on. It's time to let me go and move on. I told you once that you would find someone else. It's time to let them in." Sirius whispered softly in Harry's ear as he held onto his former love.

"I don't want to let you go Siri..." Harry whispered sadly. "I'm afraid If I do I'll never see you again.."

"Harry." Sirius said firmly. "I told you that I will always love you. No matter what happens. You'll never forget me. I'll always be in your heart but It's time to make room in there for someone else." Suddenly pausing he cocked his head to the side as if listening to something in the distance, before a smile stole across his face. "Do you remember years ago what your friend Luna once said to you after I'd fallen through the veil?".

Harry looked up at Sirius confused for a moment before speaking. "She told me that her mother always said the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, & not always in a way we expect". Drawing back from Sirius's embrace he stared at his godfather in confusion. "Why do you ask Siri...?"

Sirius grinned and stepping forward, leaned down cupping Harry's face in his hands once more. Placing a kiss against Harry's lips he whispered "Trust me Harry. You'll find out soon enough". With a sigh he stepped back from Harry before looking out towards the ocean stretching as far as the eye could see below them. "Our time is over Harry. Give Charlie a chance. He may surprise you. It's time for me to go Harry but remember I will always love you. No matter what." Stepping forward and kissing Harry gently one last time in farewell he smiled softly and turning towards the edge of the cliffs he began to walk forward, startling Harry and causing him to call out.

"Sirius! What are you doing?".

Turning back to Harry, Sirius grinned widely, happiness filling his eyes and his handsome face practically glowing. "It's time for my next trick Harry. I think this one is going to be my finest ever." Laughing loudly he waved farewell to Harry before taking a few steps back, then suddenly, he burst into a run towards the edge of the cliffs and blowing a kiss as he raced past Harry he took a flying leap and disappeared over the edge.

Harry stood there in shock watching as his godfather flung himself from the edge and yet... he didn't feel sad. He felt...free? Smiling softly he closed his eyes before whispering softly "Goodbye Sirius. I'll always love you".

Sirius's voice seemed to echo in the wind "And I'll always love you Mo Peata".

Harry turned around and walked away from the cliffs he'd spent so many years visiting in his sleep. He knew he wouldn't be returning here. He didn't care. He finally had closure. He could finally let go. Humming a happy tune softly to himself he vanished into the darkness of forest before him, sun long since set and stars twinkling in the night sky above him..  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh right addition disclaimer here btw - I don't own Nickelback (good lord the things I would do to Chad If i did ;-P ) the lyrics are used without permission (i think that's how you say it when you use them in fan-fiction) and I make 0 profit of any kind other than attention for including them in this chapter  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Teddy awoke slowly, his nose twitching from the scent of something delicious cooking. Breathing in deeply, Teddy smiled when he recognised the smell. 'Mmmmm bacon for breakfast! My favourite!' he thought to himself.

Throwing back the covers he quickly jumped out of bed and made his way out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He paused at the bottom of the stairs when his ears picked up something he had not heard in years.  
Music was playing loudly from the kitchen and what was more amazing, was that he could hear his godfather singing along with the music.

"Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight, and damn it this feels too right, it's just like déja vu, me standing here with you, so I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end? Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with..." Harry's voice sang out passionately from the kitchen .

Grinning widely, he walked around the corner into the kitchen to see Harry dancing along to the music as he went about preparing breakfast in his pyjamas.

Clearing his throat softly, he laughed at the sight of his godfather spinning around in shock, facing his godson with a look of surprise on his face.

"Cuz nobody wants to be...oh good morning Teddy! Did you have a good sleep?" Harry asked quickly, a light blush staining his cheeks at being caught by his godson so care-free.

"It was ok I guess...how about you ? Did you have a good sleep? You're in a good mood this morning?" Teddy asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh. I don't know pup I just woke up this morning and felt really happy. Did you want some bacon for breakfast?" Harry asked with a smirk, trying to change the topic but already knowing his godson's answer.

"Of course I do!" Teddy said quickly, rushing to sit up at the counter. Hauling himself up onto one of the bar stools he turned in his seat so he could face his godfather with a smile on his face, enjoying the sight of his godfather moving about the kitchen humming to himself along with the music and finishing with cooking their breakfast.

"What time are we going over to Mr Swan's today?" Teddy asked.

"Im not sure to be honest" Harry replied. "I don't want to be too early though. Do you think 11 is too early?" Harry asked whilst grabbing the pan and putting most of the now cooked bacon on Teddy's plate.

Teddy just ignored the question, hurriedly digging into his breakfast with gusto.

"You and your bacon. Honestly I think if given the option it's all you would eat every day" Harry said with a gentle smile on his face.

Grinning widely showing bits of bacon between his teeth, Teddy nodded swiftly.

"That's disgusting Ted" Harry laughed. "Right well lets hurry up and finish breakfast. Then we can go get changed and head on over to Charlie's".

Teddy nodded again silently. Rolling his eyes Harry grabbed his breakfast before wolfing it down and then quickly picking up his plate he placed it in the dish washer. After reminding Teddy to be quick with his own breakfast, he made his way up to his bedroom to get ready for the day not noticing Teddy watching him as he made his way out of the kitchen, his eyes flashing a steel grey before reverting back to their normal shade of brown.

Up in his bedroom Harry stood staring at his clothes hanging up in his closet. He frowned slightly, musing over what would arguably be one of the most important questions he ever asked himself. 'What should I wear?'. Harry eventually settled on a thin white V-necked t-shirt, grabbing a dark green button up silk shirt to throw on over it. Turning to the other side of his closet he reached in and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans that clung to his form in all the right places, as well as his favourite black leather belt which had a silver belt buckle in the shape of a wolf. It was a present from Remus when he was younger and whilst the belts may have changed over the years he always kept the buckle, simply swapping it from belt to belt as he outgrew them.

Smiling at his selection he placed the clothes at the foot of his bed before turning and heading into his en-suite bathroom for a quick shower.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Teddy had just finished his breakfast and was making his way with his plate over to the dishwasher when his nose started twitching, picking up a strangely familiar scent. Inhaling deeply he tried to place it. He knew he'd smelled it before somewhere but he couldn't seem to place it. It was an almost heady sweet scent...like warm chocolate but not. Confused, he placed his plate in the dishwasher and peered out of the window above the kitchen sink.

Leaning over to open the window further he froze when he saw a tall, pale and muscular young man with short brown hair and brilliant amber coloured eyes that seemed to almost have a glow to them, standing on the edge of the woods in the shade of the trees behind their home. Standing as still as a stone statue Teddy held his breath but when the man locked eyes with him he gasped softly in surprise. Everything about this man just screamed predator. From the way he stood leaning against a tall tree, to the slow smirk that drew across his face when he caught sight of Teddy. Appearing to scent the air the man smirked again in an almost mischievous manner. Raising his hand, the strange man placed his index finger against his lips, pursing them as he gestured for Teddy to be quiet.

Teddy sneezed suddenly, his eyes closing for barely a second before opening them again, only to find the man had disappeared. Frowning in confusion, he looked around quickly but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Teddy hurriedly closed the window and backed away. 'Who the heck was that?' he wondered to himself. Resolving to go tell Harry about the strange sight he turned and raced upstairs, not noticing a blurred shape streaking past the very window he was looking out from.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To say that Harry was on edge would definitely be an understatement if ever there was one. He'd only just finished getting dressed after his morning shower when his godson tore into his room as if he was being chased by a herd of angry hippogriffs. Rushing to Teddy's side he managed to calm the boy down before he was told in between gasping breaths about the man who was at the edge of the woods.

He'd immediately summoned his wand from it's hiding place above his closet and proceeded to check the wards. However to his surprise they showed no sign of being triggered by any hostile presence. Frowning he increased the ward's strength before turning back to his godson and made him explain once again what he'd seen.

"Well I have no idea who that was Teddy. but we'll just have to be extra careful for the next few days. I reinforced the wards so nothing is going to get past if it wants to hurt us pup. We'll be ok". Harry ran his hand gently through his godson's hair as he spoke quietly once Teddy had finished talking, his actions soothing his godson. Turning to the clock on his bedside dresser he sighed softly. "C'mon pup we need to get you dressed it's time for us to head on over to Charlie's"

Teddy nodded slowly before heading out of Harry's room and down the hall into his own, quickly changing his clothes and brushing his hair then racing down the stairs to where his godfather stood waiting with a couple of bags of meat from the fridge in his hands.

"You all ready to go now Teddy?" Harry asked Teddy with a soft smile on his face.

Teddy simply nodded and opened the door for Harry before following behind him as they made their way outside, quickly turning around and locking the front door behind them. Hurrying to catch up to his godfather walking ahead of him he couldn't help but wonder about the man he had seen before. Forks was turning out to be a lot stranger than he'd originally thought.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next door Charlie was out in the back yard of his house whistling quietly to himself as he placed the kindling in the barbecue getting ready to fire it up. It was a rather old styled barbecue but it had served him well over the years and as they say, *If it ain't broken don't fix it*. It might have also had something to do with the fact that it was large enough to feed a small army of hungry wolves. A thought which made him chuckle softly to himself as he considered some of the people he knew that were coming over today.  
Reaching down and setting the the wood on fire with some matches, he watched for a few minutes making sure it didn't flare up before it dwindled down to a low smoulder, the heat bricks glowing a dark orange as they slowly burned.  
Smiling at his success he placed the cover over the barbecue before he made his way over to the outdoor fridge he had on the patio. Opening it up be grabbed a cold beer and swiftly removed the cap, taking a large swig and smacking his lips as he swallowed. "Boy that hits the spot" he said to himself with a grin. He was just about to sit down on one of the deck chairs when he heard Harry calling out to him.

"Charlie? Are you there?"

"Come around back the gate is open!" he shouted back as he made his way down the patio and around to the left of his house. Catching sight of Harry he smiled warmly before his eyes widened slightly, his mouth suddenly dry as he took in Harry's outfit. The young man before him was dressed in a well fitted white t-shirt that seemed to cling to his skin, with a dark green shirt left unbuttoned over it. 

Drawing his eyes downwards he almost choked on his tongue as he noticed Harry's belt buckle . A bright silver wolf curled up on its stomach. It looked almost identical to the pendant he'd purchased the day before at the market. Shaking his head slightly he let his eyes travel down further noticing Harry's black jeans that fit Harry *very* well. Lifting his eyes back up he shook his head again to clear his thoughts and smiled warmly at Harry as he moved forward to take the bags Harry was carrying with him.

"Here let me get those for you Harry" Charlie said as he took the bags from Harry's hands.

"Thanks Charlie, those are heavier than I'd expected" Harry said with a grin.

"It's no problem. I'll go put these in the fridge" Charlie replied as he turned and made his way to the fridge on the patio. "My friends will be here soon, they're just picking up some bags of ice along the way. Can I get you guys something to drink?" Charlie asked as he opened the fridge and placed the meat inside. Turning back to Harry he raised an eyebrow as he saw him kneeling down and murmuring quietly to Teddy. "Harry?" he called out trying to get the man's attention.

"Hrm? Oh! Erm...sure! What do you have?" Harry called back, standing up and ruffling his hand through Teddy's hair, causing the young boy to growl softly and Harry to laugh at the noise.

"I have beer, root beer, coca cola, lemonade, diet coke, water and ... I have no idea what this is but its purple?" Charlie called out whilst scratching the back of his head with his hand in confusion as he held up a large jug filled with purple liquid.

Hearing Charlie, Harry laughed softly in amusement before calling back "How about I just have whatever you're having and Teddy can have a lemonade?". Turning to his godson he raised his eyebrow in question, smiling when Teddy nodded.

"One beer coming right up" Charlie shouted back before grabbing a bottle of beer and can of lemonade from the fridge, making his way over to where Harry was now sitting on one of the deck chairs, opening the bottle before handing it over to Harry. Turning to Teddy he smiled "Here you go squirt" handing Teddy his drink and then grabbing his own beer from the table he sat down next to Harry leaning his head back slightly as he took a swig from his own bottle, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed it down.

Turning to Harry he grinned and opened his mouth about to talk when they heard the sound of trucks pulling up and loud boisterous chatter from the front yard. "This will be the guys" Charlie said to Harry before standing up again. Really he'd only JUST sat down before he was up again, Charlie huffed quietly to himself before making his way around the side of the house. Calling out to the guys at the front, "We're out the back guys, come on round!". Turning back he grinned at Harry and made his way back to his seat, firmly plonking down with gusto. He didn't intend to get up again for at least a good 10 minutes.

Turning to Harry he raised an eyebrow as he noticed Teddy sitting up straight in his own chair, eyes glued to where a group of men were making their way around the back of the house, one of them in a wheelchair being pushed by another taller man. He leaned over Harry and nudged Teddy in the shoulder with his hand "Hey you ok there squirt?" he asked the small boy.

Startled, Teddy turned to Charlie with a small smile and relaxing slightly he nodded silently before taking a sip of his lemonade.

Shrugging Charlie turned back to his friends making their way over to them and with a grin called out loudly "Hey you guys, glad you finally made it I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!"

"And miss out on a free meal?" one of the men shouted back causing the others to start chuckling.

"You can put the drinks in the fridge along with the meat" Charlie said gesturing to the fridge behind them.

"Got it!" 2 of the guys called out in unison as they carried said drinks over.

"All right well I guess now that you're all here I should get introductions out of the way" Charlie said turning to Harry. Looking back at the group of men in front of him he spoke.

"Ok first off guys this is Harry and Teddy Black, they moved here a few days ago all the way from England".

The group of men smiled and waved in greeting and made their way over to Harry.

The man in the wheelchair smiled warmly as he held out his hand to Harry. "My name Is Billy Black and this here is my son Jacob Black" he said as he gestured to the tall man behind him pushing his wheelchair.

Harry smiled back as he shook Billy's hand before letting go and shaking Jacob's hand as well. "It's nice to meet you".

Billy spoke again turning his head to the other 3 men now beside him. "These other chuckleheads are friends of the family. The big lug over there who looks like he's never smiled a day in his life is Paul, the man standing next to him looking like he's going to pass out from holding in his laughter right now is Jared and the giant next to him who's now glaring at me even though he knows it's true is Sam"  
Harry laughed at each of Billy's amusing introductions and smiled warmly at each of them as he shook their hands. He took a moment to get a good look at them. They were definitely an attractive bunch he thought to himself with a grin. Even Billy had his own charm .  
He couldn't help but notice how similar they all were to each other, with the exception of Billy. They all looked incredibly fit, well defined muscles and broad chests. Blushing slightly Harry turned back to Charlie, who was currently wearing a small frown on his face as he watched Harry giving the guys a once over. "Charlie?" Harry said nudging Charlie slightly .

"Sorry Harry just remembered something" Charlie replied avoiding meeting Harry's eyes .

Harry shrugged and turned back to Teddy, speaking softly to his godson not noticing Paul freezing as his eyes met the smaller boy's. Leaning back he chatted amicably with Billy whilst the rest of the group grabbed cold drinks from the fridge and sat down on the chairs nearby, Jacob handing his father a beer before he joined them. Harry found he was quickly getting used to the Billy's quirky sense of humour and razor wit. The man had him in stitches after a couple of minutes with an anecdote about Jacob as a child and a particularly enlightening encounter with a skunk in the forest. Soon though Harry had to quietly excuse himself, asking Charlie where the bathroom was before heading inside.

"Charlie?" Billy said softly looking towards his friend sitting down to his side. "Do you think you could head inside for a minute? I think I heard Harry call for you..." Charlie nodded slowly. Clearly confused Charlie got up from his seat, groaning quietly as his legs stretched and with one last cautious look towards the group he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Back outside Teddy was currently staring at the group of men in front of him who each stared back at him with various expressions of surprise/wonder/shock on their face. Except for Billy who looked thoroughly amused for some reason. "Erm... hello...." he said nervously, holding out his hand in greeting. None of them moved to shake his hand except for Billy who simply smiled at the small boy as he took a hold of Teddy's hand and shook it warmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At first no one said anything, just staring at each other. Billy still smiling gently but the rest of them wearing various expressions of shock and curiosity. What was most curious was the expression on Paul's face. He looked as if his whole world had just tilted on it's axis. Slowly he walked forward and sat down on shaking legs, taking the seat next to Teddy, staring at the boy in amazement. Gazing at the man in concern Teddy leaned forward slightly towards Paul. "Are you ok mr...?" he asked quietly.

Paul seemed to struggle to find words before he coughed, clearing his throat. "I..I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a second there" Paul's voice wavering slightly. Looking back to the rest of the guys in front of him he gazed at Jacob as if to say 'Are you gonna talk or what?'.

Clearing his throat, Jacob spoke softly with confusion evident in his voice. "I...ok I'm not going to beat around the bush I'll just come out with it. What are you ? You smell ...like us but different..."

Teddy nodded solemnly before speaking "I'm mostly human. My father was what you would call a werewolf. How about you? All of you except for Billy smell... more than human. I'd say you smell like werewolves yourselves but you don't. You smell similar but not. I'm a little confused...."

Jacob gasped before glancing to Paul who sat as if frozen next to Teddy. "We're shape-shifters. Our other forms are wolves. Big ones. Where did you come from... are there more like you? We've never heard of werewolves before. We thought we were the closest thing...".

Teddy shook his head ruefully "I don't think I can answer those questions yet sorry. I think Harry needs to be here first." Turning back to the man next to him he jumped slightly in his seat when he saw Paul staring at him with something akin to wonder on his face. "What's wrong with him?" He asked gesturing to paul beside him.

Jacob winced at Teddy's question."It's... complicated." Jacob paused briefly glancing at Paul again before sighing. " Do you know anything about shape-shifters?" He asked, quickly reaching out and placing his hand on Paul's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Paul perhaps you should get a beer from the fridge..." he said to Paul, nodding in the direction of the fridge behind him. Paul nodded and standing up walked over to the fridge. Turning back to Teddy, Jacob waited for the boy to respond.

"Not much to be honest. Harry taught me about some things but I never knew about wolf shape shifters. I only know mostly about werewolves and house elves" Teddy said watching Paul out of the corner of his eye.

Jacob nodded, clearly confused about the comment on *house elves* but deciding not to discuss that right now he sighed and once again looking over to Paul, who was making his way back, beer in hand and open, taking a large mouthful. He continued on.

"Well when it comes to shape shifters we have a few things about us that you should know. The most important thing right now is that there is something those of us who can shift have called an Imprint. It's not something that happens to everyone though. In fact it's actually incredibly rare for us to find our Imprints. We also have absolutely no control over it. It's hard to explain really It's like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here any more, your Imprint does... your whole world revolves around them. You become whatever they needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a friend, or a ..." Jacob paused stumbling over his words before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Or a lover. I guess you could say it's like finding your soul-mate. Your Imprint is, for lack of better wording, perfect for you in every single way". Pausing briefly again Jacob stared at Teddy for a few moments before speaking again. " How...how old are you ?" He asked Teddy quickly before holding his breath.

"I'm turning 11 next month" Teddy whispered. Beside him Paul choked halfway through taking a sip of his beer. Placing his beer on the table behind him Paul stood up and with one last look at Teddy he turned and ran towards the woods behind the house. Disappearing into the tree line.

"Why are you telling me thi...are you... saying what I think you're saying?" Teddy asked Jacob nervously.

Jacob nodded sadly. "It's unusual but its nothing ... inappropriate. He doesn't have any...christ 11 years old..." Jacob shook his head before taking a quick breath and speaking once more. "He doesn't have any sexual feelings towards you at the moment. He will be whatever you need him to be but right now because you're so young he can only be a friend or ...protector. When you grow up, if you liked him enough those feelings will change but right now all he can feel is an intense need to keep you safe and make you happy".

"Why did he just run away then?" Teddy asked with confusion.

"He's kind of overwhelmed right now. Paul has always been one of our more...emotional members of the ...pack. He never expected to imprint on someone and to suddenly imprint on you, a boy who isn't even 11 years old yet is something that he ... can't deal with right now. Don't worry though he'll be fine, he just needs to run for a bit" Jacob finished with a small smile.

"Ok" Teddy said quietly. "I need to talk to Harry about this. Not right now though I don't think now is a good time..." Pausing briefly he glanced at Billy before asking "Does Charlie know about you guys?"

Sam spoke up for the first time since arriving "Charlie knows about us. Sometimes he wishes he didn't but he keeps our secrets and has never betrayed them"

Teddy nodded at this before closing his eyes and raising a hand to his neck he pulled out from underneath his shirt a small necklace with a curious little pendant hanging from it. It was a small golden ball, intricately carved and appeared to have two small wings etched into the side.  
Opening his eyes he stared at the pendant for a few moments gently rubbing his thumb over it before raising his head to the group before him. "Ok so... serious question now" he said with a small smile on his face. "Do you guys like bacon?"  
\----------------------------  
Meanwhile inside Harry and Charlie were currently in the kitchen near the front of the house, talking softly. "I like your friends" Harry said nodding towards the back of the house.

Charlie frowned again slightly looking off to the side away from Harry "I noticed".

Tilting his head to the side Harry stared at the man before him. He seemed almost angry about something but Harry didn't have a clue as to what It could be.  
"Are you ok Charlie? You seem upset... did I do something wrong?"

Charlie sighed deeply rubbing a hand over his face before looking back at Harry. "It's nothing Harry, just an old man and a silly thought."

Hearing this Harry smiled softly before moving forward and grabbing one of Charlie's hands he squeezed it gently. "You're not that old Charlie" he replied quietly. Letting go of Charlie's hand he turned away and started walking towards the back, intent on going back outside to join the rest of the group. "C'mon. Lets go back outside I think we've been in here long enough" Harry said over his shoulder with a small grin before he heard Charlie moving quickly behind him.

"Harry..." Charlie said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder stopping him from walking further away. Taking a deep breath Charlie spun Harry around to face him he pulled Harry close and lowering his face towards the younger man, he pressed his lips against Harry's. Kissing Harry with such tenderness it took Harry's breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Previously on Demons From The Past  
_  
Harry and Charlie were currently in the kitchen near the front of the house, talking softly. "I like your friends" Harry said nodding towards the back of the house.

Charlie frowned again slightly looking off to the side away from Harry "I noticed".

Tilting his head to the side Harry stared at the man before him. He seemed almost angry about something but Harry didn't have a clue as to what It could be.

"Are you ok Charlie? You seem upset... Did I do something wrong?"

Charlie sighed deeply rubbing a hand over his face before looking back at Harry. "It's nothing Harry, just an old man and a silly thought."

Hearing this Harry smiled softly before moving forward and grabbing one of Charlie's hands he squeezed it gently. "You're not that old Charlie" He replied quietly. Letting go of Charlie's hand he turned away and started walking towards the back, intent on going back outside to join the rest of the group. "C'mon. Lets go back outside I think we've been in here long enough" Harry said over his shoulder with a small grin before he heard Charlie moving quickly behind him.

"Harry..." Charlie said softly as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder stopping him from walking further away. Taking a deep breath Charlie gently spun Harry around to face him. He pulled Harry close and lowering his face towards the younger man, he pressed his lips against Harry's. Kissing Harry with such tenderness it took Harry's breath away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
And now the conclusion.

The moment Charlie's lips connected with Harry's, he felt an almost surging sensation, a rush of heat and what he could only describe as electricity race through his body from where their lips connected. Harry whimpered quietly into Charlie's mouth and hearing the soft noise Charlie couldn't help but groan and press his lips harder against Harry's.  
He felt like liquid fire was racing through his veins and he couldn't get enough of it. 'Oh god yes' he thought to himself as Harry parted his lips allowing the kiss to deepen. Lifting one hand, he cupped it against Harry's face and lowering his other arm he pressed his other hand against the swell of Harry's buttocks and squeezed firmly, swiping his tongue against Harry's both of them groaning at the sensation.

Harry pressed himself firmly against Charlie, whimpering softly in his throat as he felt the taller man's erection pressing against his stomach and hand groping his arse. Opening his eyes he was stunned to see Charlie's eyes locked onto his. All of a sudden his world seemed to darken, Charlie's warm chocolate coloured irises captivating him, drawing him in. Then his world started spinning and Harry barely moaned out a breathy "Charlie" before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost conciousness.

Outside on the patio Sam, Jacob, Jarod, Billy and Teddy were deep in discussion (read; arguing loudly amongst themselves,) about the best way to prepare bacon when the sound of a loud crashing followed by a muffled thud and louder cursing was heard coming from inside the house. Springing from their seats the younger men hurried to the door, quickly opening it before rushing inside, Billy swiftly wheeling himself inside behind them followed by Teddy who stayed shielded almost, behind Billy's wheelchair. The group of men froze as they came across the sight of Harry unconscious on the floor, a frantic Charlie checking him over and trying to get the man to respond.

"Charlie! What the hell happened!?" Billy asked loudly, startling Charlie who looked up quickly at his friend, on the verge of panic.

"I don't know! We were kissing and then suddenly he just keeled over!" Charlie exclaimed loudly before turning his attention back to the man currently on the floor.

Silence met his response, the group before him staring, eyes widened in surprise at what they'd just heard.

Teddy quickly rushed forward from his place behind Billy to Harry's side and leaning over his godfather on the floor he pressed his hands against Harry's side and shook him, calling Harry's name. Harry however didn't respond. Jacob stepped forward from the group and moved to Harry's other side, pressing his fingers against Harry's throat and waiting for a few moments. "His pulse is strong and he's still breathing. I'm sure he'll wake up soon but I think we should get him onto the couch first. It's got to be more comfortable than the floor...". Looking back to the men standing frozen behind him he beckoned them over, growling loudly when they didn't move. The sound of his growl seemed to snap them back to attention and they moved forward quickly, helping Charlie and Jacob lift Harry and gently laid him down on the couch.

Billy wheeled himself forward to Charlie's side as the man softly ran his hand through Harry's fringe, moving them out of of eyes. Looking up at his friend who was so obviously concerned for the man currently unconscious on his couch he cleared his throat quietly, getting his friends attention. "Gee Charlie. You know I've heard of sweeping someone off their feet but ... knocking them out with a kiss? That's a new one..." he finished with a friendly grin, amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh shut up you" Charlie groaned in exasperation. "I still don't understand it. I mean we kissed, he kissed me, it was going great and then next thing I know he's out like a light on my floor. That wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for..." Charlie finished with a small sigh.

Billy stared at his friend for a few moments before glancing at Teddy and the others and gesturing for them to go back outside. Nodding, Teddy turned around and quietly left the room, the other men following him leaving Billy alone with Charlie and the still unconscious Harry on the couch.

"I could tell the moment I saw you looking at him when we arrived you liked him. Hell you looked like you'd just swallowed a lemon when he was checking out the others. Jealousy doesn't become you Charlie" Billy said with a wry smile before his face turned serious again. "You've never been like this with anyone else before. Not even Renee... How long have you known the man ? 3 days? Maybe? And also... he's a man? This isn't like you Charlie".

Charlie shrugged and then nodded in agreement, looking at his friend in the eyes before he spoke. "There's something about Harry. He just seems to pull me in , everything about him. From the moment I met him everything about him draws me to him. I can't help it. I've never felt this way about anyone before".

Charlie paused, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Not like this and not this soon...I can't get him out of my head and I have no idea what's going on but it's like I don't care. I wasn't planning on kissing him today either by the way, but we were in here talking and he was smiling at me then he was turning around and walking away and before I know it I'm kissing him." Charlie let out a groan of frustration running his hands through his hair and scratching at his head. "I must be losing my mind or something".

"Well that's always a possibility...or you could be falling head over heels in love for the first time in years. And with a man no less. I have to say I did not see that one coming. I thought you liked Sue..." Billy asked in confusion.

Charlie sighed softly before looking back at Harry as he spoke. "Sue and I haven't been together for months now. It didn't feel right to either of us. So we just went our separate ways. I'm surprised she didn't tell you".

"To be honest she hasn't really been speaking to anyone lately. Guess I know why now" Billy finished with a sigh before glancing towards Harry. "Charlie... I think there's something you should know. It's about Paul".

Charlie looked back up at Billy, meeting his gaze before raising his eyebrow in silent question.

"Paul Imprinted".

Charlie looked confused for a moment before hesitantly asking "Imprinted? On who? On Harry?" He quickly looked back at the man lying peacefully on the couch, worry evident in his voice.

"Err...no. Not on Harry..." Billy said evasively.

"Then who did he imprint o..." Charlie asked softly before his eyes widened in understanding. "ON TEDDY?" He practically shouted.

"It's not like that!" Billy hurried to explain to his friend who was clearly about to blow his lid.

"Teddy is far too young Charlie. The bond doesn't recognise him like that. Not yet. Might not ever in fact unless Teddy wants it to and even if that were the case it wouldn't happen for a few years yet. You know how this works! We explained it to you months ago when we were concerned about Jacob possibly printing on Renesmee, which turned out to be a false alarm but still, you know!" Billy finished quickly, trying to calm Charlie down.

"Why are you telling me this anyway Billy. Shouldn't you be explaining this to Harry? And how are you going to explain the guys being shape shifters to them anyway?" Charlie asked.

"That might not be as big a problem as you think" Billy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Charlie said looking at his friend suspiciously.

"Nothing. It's not important right now. We'll tell Harry eventually and explain things to him. But for now I guess we should just wait for him to wake up". Billy glanced back at the man on the couch. Suddenly smirking he reached over and poked Harry hard in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doi..."Charlie didn't finish as Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open, and bolting upright he looked around wildly before his gaze landed on Charlie next to him.  
"Harry! Are you all right?" Charlie said hurriedly, looking into Harry's eyes in concern.

"Charlie? What the... What am I doing on the couch? What happened?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well you see... that is I...we..." Charlie said bashfully rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

"What Charlie is trying to say is that you and him kissed like horny teenagers and instead of you being swept off your feet by his apparently talented tongue you were knocked right out" Billy interrupted with a wide smile on his face. Clearly amused with the entire situation.

"What? We...oh..." Harry blushed darkly looking down at his lap in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Charlie I don't know what happened. Well I mean I know you kissed me...or I kissed you. Or we both did. Or something...but I don't know why I passed out like that. I'm really sorry". Harry finished quietly unable to meet Charlie's gaze.

"Erm...that's ok Harry. I uh... Im sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No...It's ok really... I liked it" Harry said blushing again, lifting his eyes to look at Charlie next to him.

"Really?" Charlie asked, face flooding with relief and a smile appearing on his face.

Harry nodded silently in embarrassment, pointedly ignoring the grinning lunatic in the wheelchair as he continued to hold Charlie's gaze.

"So umm... what happened while I was out?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nothing much of interest, the guys went back outside with Teddy to give you some air, me and Charlie talked feelings like highschool girls an..." Billy said before being interrupted loudly by Charlie

"That's enough Billy thank you. You can go now" Charlie said looking pointedly at his best friend.

"Oh I see how it is" Billy said with a laugh. "I was just keeping it real. Don't worry I'll go join the others out back and leave you two love-birds alone". Chuckling to himself Billy wheeled around and rolled out of the room heading out the back to where the others were quietly chatting on the patio.

"So...you kissed me?" Harry said softly, looking nervously at Charlie.

"I did".

"You...like me?"

"I do".

"Oh...ok then" Harry finished with a nod before beckoning Charlie closer, a small smile on his face.

Charlie edged forwards, apprehension on his face warring with relief that Harry didnt seem upset about the kiss.

"I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again Charlie" Harry said with a gentle smile.

Charlie smiled back and leaned forward to press his lips once more to Harry's before freezing and pulling back slightly, "You're not going to ...pass out again if I kiss you right?".

Harry laughed softly before shaking his head "No I don't think so".

"Oh... ok good" Charlie said before promptly leaning forwards again and pressing his lips firmly against Harry's once more, sighing as Harry relaxed against him.  
_

Out the back on the patio the guys were all talking quietly amongst themselves about various topics, trying to find a subject to pass the time when Billy wheeled himself outside.

Looking over to him Teddy stood up quickly and rushed over to help push the man towards the table where the rest of the guys were. "Thanks son" Billy told the boy with a smile on his face.

"How's Harry?" Jacob asked quietly.

"He's going to be fine. I guess he really wasn't expecting Charlie to lay one on him like that" Billy said with a small laugh.

The guys all breathed a small sigh of relief hearing that Harry was going to be ok and Teddy turned around to go head inside, when Billy turned his head and called back to him "I wouldn't go in there for a while If I were you son".

Teddy wrinkled his nose before shuddering in mock horror "Ewww" he said before rushing back to his seat. The rest of the guys chuckling softly at his reaction before they resumed their conversation, Billy joining in here and there with small comments, often humorous and causing Teddy to choke with laughter repeatedly till eventually he had to plead with Billy to stop as he would like to live till he was 11 thank-you-very-much and choking to death from laughter would definitely not please his godfather.

Billy grinned, about to say something before pausing, noticing Teddy suddenly turn his head sharply to the side, scenting the air quickly. The rest of the guys sans Billy following suit. Jacob, recognising the scent started growling loudly in his throat before standing up. The others copying his action quickly.

After a few tense moments a tall pale man with bright amber eyes stepped out from behind a tree at the edge of the woods behind the Swan house. Teddy gasped as he recognised the man immediately. 'It's the man from this morning!' he thought to himself in shock.

"What are you doing here Leech?!" Jacob growled, struggling with his inner wolf as it fought to break free.

The man smirked and raising his hands up, palms facing outwards in the common gesture of *I come in peace*. "Hey there Balto!" the man called out. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. Alice asked me to come by and check up on Charlie. She was worried about him".

"And a simple phone call couldn't suffice?" Jacob snarled back.

"You know how Alice is... she has to see things for herself. Kinda." the man finished with a grin. Turning his head slightly he rested his gaze on Teddy standing off to the side behind the rest of the shifters. "Who's the kid?" The man asked.

"None of your concern. Charlie is fine. You can go now" Jacob said rudely before stepping forward aggressively, barely able to keep his wolf in check.

The man just laughed. "Calm down puppy. We both know that if I chose to fight you I would win. As I said, I am not here to cause any problems. I was just checking up on things. I'm going to be in town for a few days so I'll just come back later when Charlie isn't busy" Turning to Teddy again he winked and with a quick "Seeya 'round kid!", seemed to blur before vanishing from sight.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked softly "And why did you call him a leech?"

"His name is Emmett Cullen and we call him and his family and those like him leeches because they're vampires" Jacob said quietly, eyes scanning the woods for any sign that the man was still there.

"A vampire? No way!" Teddy exclaimed in amazement.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard in the distance before moments later a massive silver-grey wolf burst from the woods, running swiftly over to the group, stopping suddenly a few steps in front of them and with a strange shudder, shifted until Paul stood naked before them.

Rushing over to Teddy he quickly knelt down before him and immediately started questioning the boy, panic in his voice. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry I ran, I felt your panic and smelled the leech and came as fast as I could, Are you hurt? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Paul asked quickly, running his hands over the boy as if feeling for any injuries.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" Teddy replied softly smiling at Paul before freezing and averting his gaze. "Umm... could you put some clothes on please?" he said resolutely looking up and away from Paul.

Realising he was naked Paul blushed slightly before nodding and taking a few steps backwards he quickly shifted back into a wolf and turned around before he ran back into the woods behind the house. He disappeared for a few moments from sight before returning with a bag of clothes hanging from his massive jaws. Shifting back he hurried to open the bag and get dressed then rushing back to Teddy's side once he was done. Sitting down on the seat next to the boy and pulling Teddy towards him he drew him into a hug, trying to reassure himself that his Imprint was indeed fine.

"I'm ok really..." Teddy murmured, awkwardly rubbing Paul's back with his hand.

"Don't worry about Paul, he's just a little freaked out at the moment on account of the vampire being so close to his Imprint so soon after the bond forming. Just ...erm... go with it for a little bit he will calm down soon enough" Jacob said to Teddy.

Teddy nodded before relaxing against Paul and resumed his rubbing of the man's back, cooing softly at the man, trying to help calm him down. After a few minutes of awkward conversation between the group minus Paul, the man in question drew back from Teddy, letting go of the boy with an embarrassed cough. "Sorry" he muttered quietly, looking mortified at his actions.

"It's ok really. You were worried. I get that. Harry gets like that with me sometimes too. This one time I got lost when I was younger during a trip to the shops back in London and Harry refused to let me out of his sight for a week once he found me" Teddy said with a grin. waving off Paul's embarrassment "Are you ok now?" He asked Paul.

Paul sighed before nodding. "Yeah. Sorry about running off like that. I ummm, I didn't know how to cope and had to get away".

Teddy nodded "I know. Jacob explained it to me after you left". Frowning slightly he looked back towards the house before sighing loudly.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked quickly, concern obvious in his voice.

"Im kind of hungry but Harry and Charlie are inside and I don't want to interrupt them"

Billy who had been quiet up till this point burst into laughter. "Oh don't you worry son. I'll go inside and get them so we can get the food cooking'' 

Teddy nodded silently before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Billy wheeled around and with Jacob's help made his way back into the house  
"Hey you two put your clothes back on, the boys are getting hungry!" he was heard yelling out loudly from inside the house followed quickly by two surprised shouts of "Billy!"

Later that evening back at The Black House next door.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything Teddy?" Harry asked softly, a trace of worry in his voice as he gently stroked Teddy's head, running his hand through the boy's hair as he sat next to the child on the bed.

"No I just want to go to sleep Harry, goodnight" Teddy murmured before closing his eyes.

"Ok well... goodnight Teddy I'll see you in the morning". Leaning down Harry placed a gentle kiss against his godsons forehead before standing up and making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door clicked shut Teddy opened his eyes and turning his head he looked out his bedroom window, spotting a massive silver-grey wolf with brightly glowing yellow eyes sitting at the edge of the woods behind the house. Standing guard watching over him. Smiling gently he waved to the wolf who lowered his head slightly in acknowledgement, before closing his eyes again and rolling over onto his stomach he drifted off to sleep. Strangely feeling more secure with the knowledge that Paul would never let anything hurt him while he slept than he had ever felt before with his godfather and the magic wards around the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Harsh cackling laughter. A bright flash. A sudden rush of coldness. Falling. Silence. Darkness. So afraid.

Teddy awoke with a start, breathless and panting hard. At the sound of soft whining coming from his bedroom window he looked out and seeing Paul outside in his wolf form he smiled softly. Reaching over he unlocked his window and opened it wide, moments later a plastic bag of clothing sailed through followed by the now human Paul climbing through, both landing softly on Teddy's bed.

"Are you ok Ted? I felt your fear..." Paul whispered quickly, eyes scanning the room whilst putting his pants on before focusing on Teddy once more.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I had a nightmare... you don't have to worry about me Paul. I have them sometimes".

"Oh.." Paul looked away with a small frown, embarrassed at his reaction. He didn't know that it was just a nightmare. All he knew was that he was asleep back in his own bed at the reservation when he was woken up by a torrent of fear and panic pouring through his connection to his imprint. Before he could even think he had grabbed his emergency clothes and shifted mid jump out of his own window, racing to Teddy's as fast as he could. Turning back to Teddy he noticed the boy staring at him curiously. "Yes?" Paul whispered softly.

"I was just wondering when you got here. I didn't see you earlier when I came to bed" Teddy replied with a shrug

"I got here a few moments ago. I was asleep back at home in La Push" muttered Paul.

"Oh...You must be really fast" Teddy whispered with a trace of admiration

"I'm one of the fastest wolves we have" Paul replied. "You should go back to sleep" Paul said turning away from Teddy, beginning to make his way over to the window when Teddy's hand grabbed hold of his wrist. Looking back at where Teddy was gripping him and then meeting Teddy's eyes he raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"Stay please?" Teddy asked.

Sighing quietly Paul nodded, turning back to the window when he was again stopped by the surprisingly firm grip Teddy had on his wrist.

"I mean in here please... just until I go to sleep. It's hard to go back to sleep by myself" Teddy whispered.

Nodding slightly Paul leaned over and closed Teddy's window before he turned back to his Imprint. He quickly tucked Teddy back into bed and then hopping off the bed , took off his pants and shifted into wolf form in one smooth motion, curling up on the floor beside Teddy not noticing the boy's eyes flashing steel grey momentarily before reverting to their usual pale honey shade as he closed them.

It was later that morning when Teddy awoke to loud knocking on his bedroom door. "Teddy! Time to wake up!" Harry called from the hallway.

Opening his eyes Teddy blearily glanced around his room before seeing Paul still in wolf form asleep by his bed. "I'll be out soon Harry!" Teddy called out, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"Ok! Don't take too long I want to get some breakfast into you before we leave. And no you can't just have bacon this morning!" Harry yelled back, voice fading as he made his way away from Teddy's bedroom and down the hall heading towards the stairs.

"Paul!" Teddy whispered softly, lifting a foot out from under his covers to gently nudge the massive wolf sleeping next to his bed. "Paul!" he whispered more urgently when the wolf just grunted and ignored him. Frowning, Teddy huffed in irritation at the stubborn wolf beside him before a smirk stole across his face. "Paul I think I see Emmett outside is it ok if I go say hi?" he spoke quietly.

Suddenly the wolf's eyes snapped open, glowing a brilliant amber and a low growl issued from his throat. Standing up on all fours the wolf hopped onto the bed causing it to creak quietly at the heavy addition to its frame, making his way to the window and peering outside. Seeing a distinct lack of vampire he turned his head back to Teddy who was currently smiling behind him, with what looked eerily close to a frown on his massive wolf face.

"Oh c'mon Paul you weren't getting up. Harry was knocking on the door and I have to go! You're lucky I locked it last night. What would have happened if he came in here to see you next to me..." Teddy said quickly.

Paul merely snorted at Teddy before turning around and rubbing his head gently against the boy, causing Teddy to let out a small laugh. "Stop it! that tickles!" Teddy gasped out amidst his laughter. "Seriously Paul you need to go, I have to get ready!"

Paul huffed softly before turning and nudging open the window. Shifting back to human form he quickly put his clothes on, Teddy looking the other way naturally, and climbed out the window before disappearing into the tree line behind the house.

After a few minutes of finding his clothes for the day and getting changed Teddy made his way down to the kitchen, freezing when he entered the room and noticed Charlie Swan sitting up at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee and smiling at Harry while he was making a full english breakfast. "Morning Mr Swan, Morning Harry!" he said as he made his way over to the stool beside Charlie.

"Good morning pup, so nice of you to join us in the land of the living" Harry said with mock seriousness as he bent over the stove.

"You might want to roll your tongue back into your mouth" Teddy whispered quietly to the man beside him, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

Charlie snorted as he looked away from one of his favourite sights (read; Harry bent over in front of him), turning to Teddy beside him. "And you should tell Paul that climbing naked into a young boy's bedroom window is usually a sure-fire way to end up getting shot by the police chief who lives next door and can see said boy's window from his kitchen" he whispered back with a smirk. Teddy's eyes widened dramatically in alarm. "Don't worry squirt. I'm not going to say anything to Harry yet. You do need to tell him soon though. What would happen if he walked in and saw Paul there?".

"What are you two whispering about" Harry called from the stove.

"Nothing" Charlie and Teddy replied in unison.

Harry stared at them for a few moments, suspicion evident in his face before shrugging and turning back to making breakfast

"I will. And soon I promise! But first I was trying to figure out how to tell him that the guys are all shape shifter wolves and one of them found their soul mate in me oh and he's a bit older than me too!" Teddy whispered back furiously to Charlie.

Further conversation however ceased immediately as Harry was making his way over towards them, holding 2 plates of a full english breakfast for Teddy (extra bacon because he wasn't cruel) and Charlie (minus baked beans because Charlie didn't like them). Placing the plates in front of them he looked at them for a few moments before gesturing that they should eat. Teddy began to eat his promptly but Charlie simply stared at the young boy next to him. Noticing Charlie's gaze upon him Teddy turned and looked at him as if to say "what?"

Charlie just shook his head muttering "I'm beginning to think that you really are Paul's Imprint". Teddy looked at him in confusion before shrugging and resumed eating his breakfast.

"So Harry what are your plans for today?" Charlie called out to Harry who was currently searching in the fridge for orange juice.

"Well I have to clean the house up a little bit but after that I don't really have anything to do that I can remember right now" Harry replied. "Why do you ask?".

"Well I was thinking that we've been "dating", " Charlie said flexing his fingers in the air beside his head at the word dating. "For a week now and we haven't even gone on a date yet. There's this new restaurant that opened up in town and I was hoping you'd like to have dinner there with me..." Charlie trailed off nervously.

Turning to Charlie, Harry smiled warmly "I'd love to go on a date with you but I'd need to get a baby sitter for Teddy. He can't stay home by himself he's too young". Hearing this Teddy immediately began protesting that he was old enough, he was nearly 11 and a big boy he could totally look after himself but he was silenced with a quick look from Harry.

"I've already taken care of it Harry" said Charlie with a grin. "Billy agreed to look after Teddy tonight and will bring him back tomorrow morning some time after 10. He even said something about taking Teddy camping tonight with Jacob and Paul".

Harry snorted in amusement at Charlie. "Well it seems like you have everything already planned out so... what time are we dropping Teddy off?".

"I was thinking...we go drop him off at 7. The reserve isn't too far away so it wouldn't take us too long and then we can go get dinner at 8".

Harry nodded before he turned to Teddy who was staring at him with a hopeful expression on his face. "Well hurry up and finish breakfast, you have to go pack for tonight".

"I'M FINISHED!" Teddy practically shouted before rocketing off his seat and was out of the kitchen and up the stairs almost before Harry could blink, Harry & Charlie's laughter trailing behind him.

"You know I think he's more excited about our date than we are" Charlie said grinning at Harry.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Harry replied with a wink.

A few hours later Harry and Teddy in the lounge room quietly chatting whilst Harry read the morning paper. "Do you miss the other world Harry?" Teddy asked quietly from his spot on the floor nearby, causing Harry to look up at his godson in surprise.

Sighing quietly Harry closed his newspaper before leaning back into the sofa. "Honestly? Not as much as I thought I would Ted. Too many bad memories for me there and as much as people would have wanted otherwise, in the end It got to be too much for me. Also you remember how it was pup... We couldn't go 10 steps from our home before we'd get ambushed by reporters. That's no way to raise a child".

"I know, I remember. I was just thinking I might like to go back there one day. What If i get a letter from Hogwarts?"

Harry was silent for a few moments before he stood up and, walking over to his small godson he picked him up and sat back down on the sofa, Teddy curling up against him. Taking a few breaths he tried his best to organise his thoughts. "Teddy" he began softly. "There isn't going to be a letter to you from Hogwarts".

Teddy looked up at his godfather in shock. "What? Why?" he demanded.

Harry leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Teddy's forehead. "You weren't old enough at the time to understand what was going on but I guess you're getting older now so I might as well explain."

Taking a deep breath Harry continued on.

"Just after you had turned 3, There was a new minister elected to office as the Minister of Magic. His name was Terrence Frackleburry. He was an incredibly xenophobic, paranoid wizard and he had very very little tolerance towards those he considered 'dark creatures'. It's not exactly an uncommon sentiment in the wizarding world Teddy.

Some of the first things he did when he was made minister was bring about sweeping social and education reforms. One of which was that anyone who was a 'dark creature' was not allowed to hold a job or receive magical education in Britain. Even though you yourself are not a true werewolf, your father's werewolf blood is still strong enough in you for the ministry to consider you a 'sub human' creature ".

"What happened Harry..." Teddy whispered quietly.

Harry started shaking slightly, his voice thick with a mix of anger and regret.

"I tried to stop them Teddy I really did. However one day a group of aurors came to the house whilst I was away and Molly was baby sitting you. They broke down the door, stunned Molly and took you away for 'research'. When I arrived back at our flat I discovered what had happened and I went directly to the Ministry of Magic to get you back".

Harry paused again breathing deeply, his eyes filling with tears. "They refused to release you back to me citing that as a werewolf you were not human and a risk to society. I tried to explain that you were not a werewolf, you had never turned on the full moon like other werewolves and that you did not react to silver or wolfsbane in any way. Other than the fact you had higher than normal senses and were showing metamorphmagus abilities you were a completely normal magical boy. They simply told me to file a request for release of custody with the auror department. I kind of lost it then. From what I was told later, I'd destroyed a good quarter of the ministry complex before I found you asleep, hidden away in some auror's office. They had placed you in a silver lined cage like some kind of animal. I got you out of there and back to Grimmauld place where the ministry couldn't enter." At this point Teddy was openly crying into Harry's shoulder whilst Harry tried to soothe the boy with stroking up and down his back with his hand.

"The next day the papers claimed I had attacked the ministry in an attempt to seize some powerful magical artefacts so I could over throw the government and make myself Minister of Magic. Within half an hour I had people flooing me left and right demanding answers. Of course the Weasleys all knew what really happened after all Molly was the one who was with you at the time the aurors took you but...their word never really held much weight in the wizarding world. My friends also tried to speak for us and I even mailed the ministry offering to pay for the repairs however they refused me. A few hours after that I discovered that they had bound your magic as well. I couldn't lift the binding, neither could anyone else I went to. Some of the most powerful wizards and witches tried to help but nothing we could do would break the seal". Harry stopped again and took a shuddering breath.

"Over the years I've moved us around Europe seeking answers and generally trying to just stay away from the wizarding world of Britain but as you remember we do go back occasionally to stay for a few months at Grimmauld every second year or so. Kreacher would have my head hanging from a wall at the manor if we didn't." Harry said with a wry smile at the mention of the old house elf .

"A few months ago your aunt Hermione came to me whilst you were asleep and told me about some new information she had found in some very old books on binding spells. According to her source there were some binding spells which became considerably weaker as the distance between the bound and the place of binding increased. She suggested that we move over-seas and immediately I started looking for a place, eventually settling on this place as our new home".

"Will I ever be able to learn magic Harry?" Teddy asked quietly. Harry pressed the boy tightly to him and placed a kiss to his head.

"I promise you that you will Teddy, even if I have to teach it to you myself. We've been here for nearly two weeks and I've already noticed that the binding on you is getting weaker. You should start noticing strange feelings soon. It'll be your magic returning to you. You remember what I told you about your mother? How she was a metamorphmagus?"

Teddy nodded slowly

"When you were a baby up until the ministry took you, you displayed metamorphmagus abilities as well as your normal magical baby abilities. You used to be able to change your hair and eyes to practically any colour or shade or style you wanted. One of your favourite things to do was actually copy my hair and eyes." Harry sighed sadly.

"It'll take a while but when the binding is weak enough I will be able to break it and your magic should return to you fully but until then you might find little things happening. Like being able to levitate a pencil or small things like that which don't require much magic. You might even be able to change little parts of your appearance. I don't know yet though as I'm not an expert on this stuff" Harry said gently.

"Harry?" Teddy whispered

"Yes Teddy?"

"I.." was all Teddy managed to say before there was a loud knocking from the front door. Glaring at the source of the noise Harry sighed before gently placing Teddy back on the couch. "I'll be right back Teddy" Harry said quickly before making his way over to the front door in the hallway.

Opening the door he was stunned to see Billy before him being wheeled by Jacob and Paul next to them. "Billy...Paul? Jacob? What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked in confusion. "I thought we were dropping Teddy off to yours later this evening"

"Oh well we were in the area and figured we'd save you the trip and swing by to pick him up earlier" Billy replied with a friendly smile, surreptitiously glancing at Paul from the corner of his eye as Jacob elbowed Paul sharply in the side. "Is he ready by the way? We can wait a while if he isn't"

"Oh believe me, he's been ready since he found out earlier this morning" Harry said with a small laugh. "Hold on I'll just go grab his stuff now and send him out". Harry smiled and turned around leaving the door open as he made his way back to Teddy. "We'll finish this talk later pup but Billy and the others are here to get you now. Apparently they were in the area and decided to pick you up early so let's get your stuff and you can head out with them."

"Ok Harry" Teddy said quietly before hopping off the sofa. Making his way over to his godfather he gave Harry hug and then walked over through the hallway to where his bag was. Or at least where his bag was a few minutes ago. Looking around in confusion for a few moments he jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Jacob standing beside him with a friendly smile on his face. "It's ok squirt I got it already" Jacob said shifting Teddy's bag under his arm. Nodding Teddy turned and waved good bye to his godfather before heading out the front door with Jacob following behind him. Smiling at the sight of Paul standing next to Billy he waved hello, laughing as he was picked up and placed on Paul's shoulders. "You ready to have fun camping with us tonight squirt?" Paul asked Teddy with a smile upon his face.

"Yes! I've never been camping before. Charlie said we might even hunt something!" Teddy replied, excitement rapidly filling him, chasing away the sadness of the earlier conversation he'd had with his godfather.

"Well... me and Jacob might do some hunting but I don't know what a small fry like you could do" Paul said with a small laugh.

"Careful Paul... Teddy is actually pretty good aim with a rock and would you look at that! I have one in my pocket" Billy grinned at Teddy as he withdrew a small stone. It was a river bed stone, oval shaped and smooth and Teddy was hypnotised the moment he saw it.

Reaching out for it he smiled as Paul took it from Billy and passed it up to him. Holding it in his hands he studied it closely. It was a dark onyx colour with silver streaks throughout it, perfectly smoothed by the running of water over it from centuries or so he assumed. Fitting into the palm of his hand perfectly he closed his hand over it. "It's beautiful Billy" he said and held out his hand for Billy to take it back but Billy shook his head softly, a small smile on his face.

"You keep that stone son. Consider it a welcome to the family gift"

"Really? I can keep it? Thank you so much I promise I'll take good care of it!" Teddy exclaimed happily, clearly overjoyed at such a simple gift.

Beneath him, Paul smiled softly to himself as he heard Teddy's response. He was glad his Imprint liked the stone he had found. He was running back to the reserve that morning through the woods when he had crossed a stream and it caught his eye, a small stream of sunlight had highlighted the stone, silver streaks shining brightly as they reflected the light, almost as if the sun was pointing to it. He didn't think twice before he'd picked it up in his jaws and continued back to the reserve. He was going to give it to his Imprint himself but then he got nervous outside Teddy's house so he'd handed it to Billy to give to the boy instead.

Opening the passenger side door he gently lowered Teddy from his shoulders and placed him in the passenger seat, making sure he was buckled in securely before jumping into the back carriage of the truck. Jacob lifted his father out of his wheelchair and placing him in the middle seat, packing up the wheelchair and placing it in the back carriage with Paul before sitting in the driver's spot. Starting the truck he buckled up and drove off, Billy chatting animatedly next to him with Teddy who seemed to be bursting with excitement at the prospect of spending the night in the woods hunting and camping for the first time ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacing nervously in his living room, Harry glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace. It was only twenty past 5 in the afternoon and Charlie hadn't arrived yet. Muttering quietly to himself, Harry took a few deep breaths trying to settle himself down. It wasn't working too well. He was far too nervous. He hadn't been on a date in quite a few years and the last time was with a girl. It didn't end too well and he'd been the subject of ridicule from his dorm-mates for weeks.

Walking over to the sofa Harry sat down and closed his eyes. 'He did say we'd go at 6...I'm sure he's over at his place getting ready now' he thought to himself. Sighing softly he got up from the sofa and made his way into the kitchen. Reaching the fridge he opened it and grabbed a can of Coca Cola, popping the tab and taking large swig.

Suddenly, the sound of knocking on the front door startled him, almost causing him to spill his drink all over himself. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he placed his Cola on the kitchen bench and made his way over to the front door. Taking a quick breath to calm himself he opened the door and, in an eerily similar fashion to his first morning in Forks, he was rendered speechless.

There standing before him was Charlie, nervous smile on his face and holding a small bouquet of red, pink, and white roses. Harry smiled widely at the man before he took a step back to get a better look at him and his mouth watered slightly. Drawing his eyes upwards slowly, obviously checking out Charlie much to Charlie's amusement. Charlie was dressed in well fitting black dress pants, a light brown belt with a bright silver belt buckle , lifting his eyes further he noticed Charlie was wearing a loosely fitting dark blue button up shirt with the top two buttons left open, revealing a hint of Charlie's faintly hairy chest. Feeling his mouth go dry he finally lifted his eyes to meet Charlie's, noticing the now confident smile on the other man's face.

"Evening Harry. See something you like?" Charlie said with a quick wink.

Blushing deeply, Harry tried to speak but he couldn't seem to get the words out. All that seemed to escape was a tiny squeak which left him feeling mortified.

Charlie laughed deeply before stepping forward and gave Harry a warm hug. "Don't be embarrassed. I like that I can render you speechless " Charlie said softly, his warm deep voice in Harry's ear.

Finally confident in his ability to speak again Harry leaned back and smiled up at Charlie. "Yes I do see something I like. I believe they're currently in your hand and you're trying to hide them behind your back".

Charlie winced slightly before chuckling and stepping back. Holding out the roses to Harry with one hand he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with the other. "I stopped in on the way home from work. The lady at the florist said that these are good for a first date...I didn't know if you'd like flowers or not though..." he finished nervously.

"It's ok . I really do like them. No one has ever bought me flowers before unless they came with a get-well-soon card" Harry said quietly as he reached out and took the roses from Charlie's hand, lifting them up to his face and breathing in softly. "They smell wonderful and they look even better. I'll just go put these in a vase before we head out" Harry said as he turned away from Charlie, walking back into the house, Charlie trailing behind him. "And you can stop staring at my arse you know..." he shot over his shoulder.

Charlie chuckled wickedly from behind him "You like it when I stare at it. Don't try to lie".

Laughing quietly Harry simply nodded as he entered the kitchen. Quickly reaching the sink he bent over as he opened the cupboards below, smirking to himself as he heard Charlie's soft gasp from behind him. Grabbing the vase from beneath the sink he stood upright again and filled it with water, placing the roses inside. Turning around he froze as he noticed Charlie standing right in front of him, so close they were almost touching. "Charlie?" he inquired softly.

Charlie smiled as he reached out, taking the vase of roses from Harry's hands and placing it carefully on the bench beside them. Leaning forward he gently pressed his lips to Harry's, wrapping his arms around Harry's back, pressing the younger man against him. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I've been wanting to do that since you opened the door" he said quietly with a sigh, drawing a quiet laugh from the man before him. "C'mon" he said whilst stepping back from Harry. Lifting his arms from around the man's waist he smiled softly at Harry's dazed expression on his face. "We don't wanna be late for our reservation"

Harry blinked. "Reservation?".

"Yeah. I made us a reservation at that new Italian restaurant that just opened up in town that I was talking about earlier. La Tranquilo Romantico. One of the girls down at the diner recommended it. Said it was good." Charlie finished with a wry smile.

"Oh...that sounds wonderful. Right well we'd best be off then" Harry said side-stepping Charlie and making his way out of the kitchen, Charlie once again trailing behind him with a smirk on his face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Teddy smiled to himself as he leaned tiredly against Paul a few feet away from the camp fire. He was pretty sure he'd just had the best day ever! After he'd been picked up from his house they had drove back to the reserve, stopped in at Billy's house to pick up some food for the evening and the tents they'd be sleeping in plus the sleeping bags as well. Teddy was borrowing one of Paul's old ones that no longer fit him after he'd apparently had a growth spurt a few years back. Billy had decided to stay back at the house and let Jacob and Paul take him camping by themselves. Looking over to where Jacob was currently snoring by the fire he laughed quietly. Jacob sounded like a small thunderstorm with how loud he was. Looking up at Paul beside him he nudged him gently in the side. "Do you think we should wake him or something?" he asked quietly.

Paul smiled down at him before he shook his head. "Nah. We really ran him through his paces today".

Teddy snorted softly to himself in amusement. They'd played a game of tag of sorts. Paul and Teddy versus Jacob. Even with Teddy riding on Paul's back they'd still been faster than Jacob. Much to their amusement and Jacob's irritation. They'd raced throughout the forest stopping occasionally to let Jacob catch up before taking off again, Teddy's cries of delight attracting the attention of the other wolves who were patrolling that afternoon. He rather liked Leah. She was a bit gruff and standoff-ish at first but had quickly warmed up to him. She'd even let him ride on her back for a while.

Even though she was not as fast as Paul it had been still been pretty amazing to streak through the forest till everything seemed to become a blur. He wished they could run further but she'd suddenly stopped at a small clearing and refused to go further, turning back and heading towards where Paul and the others had set up camp nearby.

When he'd asked her about it she'd simply shook her massive head. Once they'd got back to camp she'd handed him off to Paul and barked at the smaller wolf who was waiting nearby. Together the two had raced off again presumably resuming their patrol. Teddy had asked Paul about what happened and he'd quietly explained that she couldn't cross the clearing as it marked a border between their land and the Cullen's. One of whom he'd seen the week before.

Letting out a quiet huff he got to his feet, drawing Paul's curious gaze to himself. "Nature's calling" he explained with a grin.

"Alright don't go too far....." Paul said quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing once more by the fire.

Teddy nodded and walked quickly away from the camp. Humming softly to himself he lost track of how far he had walked before he stumbled upon the very clearing that Leah had refused to go past. Sighing he ducked behind the trees and quickly relieved himself. Buttoning up his pants he began to walk back to the camp when he heard the sharp crack of some twigs snapping nearby. He froze, looking around quickly trying to find the source of the noise. Feeling a sudden chill behind him he turned around, yelping quietly as he came face to face with Emmett Cullen, topaz eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"Evening squirt! Fancy seeing you round these parts" the vampire said with a grin. Teddy stumbled backwards and was about to fall on his arse before Emmett quickly reached out and steadied him.

"Thanks..." Teddy said nervously as he was put back on his feet.

"Don't mention it" Emmett replied, grin still on his face.

"Erm... What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed on these lands..."

"Ah but I'm not on the wolves land kid... you're on Cullen territory!" Emmett cocked his head to the side, clearly amused.

Teddy quickly looked around again realising that the vampire was telling the truth after a few moments. Oh man he was going to be in so much trouble with the others he quickly thought to himself. Remembering the vampire in front of him he quickly turned back, meeting Emmett's gaze.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't realise I was so far! I promise I won't do it again!" He said quickly as he began to back away slowly from the man before him.

Emmett smirked again and moved forward, matching Teddy step for step. "No need to rush kid. I ain't going to hurt you. Just wanted to talk. We didn't get to chat much last time we met".

"So you're not going to eat me?..." Teddy questioned in confusion, cocking his eyebrow as Emmett threw his head back and laughed .

"Naaaah. I'm what's known in vampire circles as a vegetarian vampire. We don't drink human blood, kid. Just animals" he finished with a smile. He seemed to smile quite a lot, Teddy thought to himself.   
"Well... I guess that's ok then... what did you want to talk about?" Teddy asked, walking over to sit on a nearby tree stump.

"Well for starters.... Who are you? And why do you smell so good?".

Teddy cocked an eyebrow again at this but remained quiet, gesturing for Emmett to elaborate.

"I mean, you smell like a wolf. But you don't have the same wet dog smell that they do. You smell softer and more like a real wolf. As well as forest and moonlight. It's...pleasant?" Emmett said as he sat down in front of Teddy waiting for him to respond.

Teddy sighed "I'm a human. Well... mostly human. My father was a werewolf".

Emmett's eyes widened almost comically. "No freaking way! A real werewolf? You mean werewolves are real!?"

Teddy rolled his eyes "Well duh... You're a vampire. If you can exist why not werewolves. Is that really so hard to believe?".

Emmett shook his head slowly with amazement evident in his eyes.

"As for whom I am...my name is Teddy Black. I moved here with my godfather a little over a week ago. We came here from England".

"Why'd you move here?".

"To start somewhere new. Mostly. Other reasons too but I don't think i'm allowed to talk about them to you....''

"Fair enough" Emmett said as he nodded.

"What about you? How come you're out here?" Teddy asked quietly.

Emmett smirked wickedly, revealing his fangs. "I was hunting" .Seeing Teddy's shocked and at the same time slightly worried expression he laughed again shaking his head. "I already said I don't eat humans so don't worry kid. You might not be fully human but you're close enough for my tastes".

Emmett looked around quickly. "I don't see your wolves anywhere nearby? Don't tell me you're out in the woods all alone..."

Teddy smiled "No they're not that far from here. We're camping for the night. Billy is babysitting me so my godfather and Mr Swan can go on a date".

Upon hearing this Emmett's jaw dropped . "What? Your godfather and Charlie on a date? Charlie is gay? When did that happen?" Emmett asked quickly, confusion filling his voice.

"I don't know if he's gay. But he makes my godfather happy so I don't care. They've been dating since last Saturday" Teddy said with a shrug.

"Oh man... Bella is totally gonna freak when she hears this!" Emmett exclaimed. He almost sounded excited at the news. 

"Who's Bella?" Teddy asked as he cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"Oh she's Charlie's daughter. She's a vampire like us and is married to my brother" Emmett explained.

"Oh... how many of you are there?" Teddy asked quietly

"How many vampires? Or how many vampires in my family?"

Teddy smiled softly. "In your family I mean."

Emmett nodded before appearing to think for a few moments. "Well first there is Carlisle. He's like our father. He sired most of us. That means he turned us into vampires by the way. He's married to our mother of sorts Esme. Then after Esme there is Edward. He's the one who Bells is married to. He turned Bells a while ago. They have a daughter together called..."  
At this point Teddy interrupted.  
"Vampires can have children?"  
"Not really... We don't understand how it happened but before Bella was turned she became pregnant with Edwards kid. Long story short, she gave birth , she was dying, Edward turned her".

"That's so sad..." Teddy mumbled quietly.

"Nah not really. Bella wanted to become a vampire. She kind of had to as well. Don't ask..." Emmett said quickly, already heading off the question he knew Teddy was about to ask. "Anyways like I was saying, there is Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee. Followed by m..." Emmett broke off quietly, a sad look in his eyes. "Followed by Jasper and his mate Alice. They weren't turned by Carlisle. Jasper was turned during the American Civil War and we never really asked Alice. She just turned up one day with Jasper in tow and moved in with us. Kicked Edward out of his own room too, said it had a better view..." Emmett finished with a grin.

"And then there's you?" Teddy prompted.

"Yeah then there's me. Emmett . The coolest one out of them all. I'm also the strongest too" Emmett said, bringing his arms up from his side, flexing them comically causing Teddy to laugh.

"Do you have a mate?" Teddy asked quietly.

Emmett froze, looking back at Teddy. Sighing he shook his head sadly. "I thought I did. Her name was Rosalie. She'd found me when I was human after I'd been mauled by a bear in the woods. Picked me up and took me straight to Carlisle who turned me. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. Even to this day I doubt there will be someone more beautiful in my eyes. We were travelling through Russia and she met a guy there. Another vampire. She fell in love with him and she just left me. So I left Russia and had just met up with the rest of my family in Brazil when Alice asked me to come back to Forks. Said I needed to check up on Charlie. Good thing I did though because things have gotten way more interesting since we'd left" Emmett said smirking wickedly.

"How long have you been back in Forks?" Teddy asked.

"I got back early Saturday morning. Why do you ask?" .

"I think there might be more vampires in Forks. The day before you arrived me and my godfather were at the markets and I smelled something. It smelled similar to you but darker. And I smelled it the night before that around Charlie when we first arrived".

"You can smell us?" Emmett laughed. "What do I smell like?"

"You smell kinda nice actually. Like warm chocolate. And...mischief? If the others were vampires though they didn't smell as nice as you. Darker...not as nice... like burnt sugar. Really gross to be honest".

"I think that's one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me about how I smelled" Emmett said grinning widely.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders not saying anything. Looking up at the moon he jumped a little as he noticed it was a full moon for the first time that night. His eyes turning a steel grey and he reached without thinking into his pocket, withdrawing the stone he was given earlier that day by Billy. Emmett, seeing the stone, got up from his spot on the ground and quickly took a few steps back.

"Kid... what is that you got there?".

Teddy's eyes snapped back to Emmett standing a few paces away, glaring at the stone in his hand. "It's a gift I got from Billy...He didn't say where he got it from only that It was a welcoming gift for me..."

"I think you need to g..." Emmett was unable to finish what he was going to say as suddenly loud growls filled the night air around them. Teddy looked away from Emmett eyes reverting to their original colour of pale honey and noticed 4 massive wolves stepping out from behind him. It was Paul, Jacob, Leah and a large black wolf he didn't recognise. It was easily the biggest of all of them.

Standing up slowly he made his way over towards them, putting the stone back in his pocket and standing beside Paul who quickly nudged Teddy behind him, taking up a protective stance in front of the boy and glaring at the vampire before them.

"It's ok guys we were just talking. He didn't step onto your land I got distracted and was on theirs. He didn't hurt me, we just talked I promise! He was really nice... don't hurt him please!" Teddy said quickly, pleading with the wolves.

"The kid's right. We were just talking. I was asking about Charlie...honest! I wasn't going to hurt him I swear. His dad is dating Bella's dad... he's practically family now.'' Emmett said quickly, backing slowly away from the wolves in front of him, hands raised and palms open towards them in a peaceful gesture.

The large black wolf growled again before snapping his jaws at the vampire. Emmett nodded and then with one last look back at Teddy he disappeared into the forest behind him.

Suddenly all 4 wolves turned to Teddy and stared at the boy. Each of them with matching expressions of concern. Paul whined softly before nudging Teddy's side with his snout, sniffing the boy as if he was trying to smell any injuries. Teddy rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Paul's neck. Or at least trying to. His arms didn't quite make it all around. Sighing he murmured quietly into the wolfs ear knowing the others would hear him as well, reassuring Paul that he was fine and unharmed.

Paul huffed before kneeling laying down before the small boy, gesturing towards his back. Nodding quickly Teddy carefully climbed on top of Paul before grabbing a handful of the wolf's fur and holding tightly. Paul stood up and all 4 wolves made their way quickly back to camp. The largest black one and Leah separated from them as they reached the camp site and swiftly disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Stopping in front of their tent, Paul knelt down and Teddy quickly climbed off his back before Paul nudged him gently through the tent's flaps. "Ok ok! I get it time for bed, sheesh!" Teddy said with a sigh. Paul huffed quietly behind him before moving away to where his clothes were, quickly shifting back to human form and getting dressed, muttering something he couldn't quite make out to Jacob before joining Teddy who was curling up in his own sleeping bag in their tent.

"You should be more careful Teddy... You can't trust vampires. They're dangerous and could kill you without a second thought!" Paul whispered furiously, wrapping Teddy in his arms, his concern palpable.

"I think I can trust Emmett... he didn't hurt me, even when he found me on their land. We just talked for a while that's all. He was really nice..." Teddy replied with a small huff.

Paul let go of Teddy but keeping close to the small boy he sighed quietly. "Go to sleep Teddy we'll talk in the morning".

Teddy nodded quickly, glad that Paul wasn't pressing the issue and twisting around so he was facing Paul he closed his eyes and within minutes drifted off to sleep. His tired body finally catching up to him after his admittedly exciting day.

While the boys in the tent slept, although neither of the boys in the tent noticed, Teddy's stone began to pulse softly with an eerie white glow. Slowly the pulsing increased until it became a solid yet pale silver glow. Barely a foot away, Teddy's eyes snapped open, shifting from their pale honey colour to steel grey. Slowly sitting up, the boy looked around curiously, a wide grin appearing on his face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie smiled over at Harry as he parked the car out the front of the restaurant. Unbuckling his seat belt he quickly opened his door and made his way over to Harry's side, opening the door for Harry and holding out his hand to Harry to help him out of the car. "Such a gentleman" Harry murmured quietly with a faint smile on his face at Charlie's actions.

Charlie just smiled again and locked the car behind Harry. Turning towards the restaurant he started leading Harry, still holding his hand. Opening the door for Harry, causing the man in question to smile widely, he followed him through and walked up to the Maîtres D' at the front. A short friendly looking red haired woman who smiled widely at them as they made their way over.

"Good evening and welcome to 'La Tranquilo Romantico'. Do you have a reservation?" the woman asked politely.

"Uh... yes. Reservation for 2 for Swan?" Charlie replied nervously, smiling back at Harry who stood behind him.

"Oh yes right this way! Your table is ready and I'll have your waitress out to take your order in just a minute" The woman spoke with a wide smile as she turned, quickly grabbing two menus from beside her, and lead the men over to a small table for two tucked away in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Turning back to the two gentlemen she beckoned them to sit down, and Charlie quickly stepped up and pulled a chair back for Harry to sit down at, causing the younger man to blush softly as he took his seat. Charlie quickly took his seat across from Harry and the Maîtres D' placed their menus before them quietly wishing them a wonderful evening and making her way back to the front.

"So... what do you think?" Charlie asked Harry in front of him, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm not sure yet we've only just sat down but this looks like a really nice place. It has a homey feeling to it" Harry replied with a small laugh, causing Charlie to smile widely before they opened their menus to see what was available for the night.

Still perusing the menus the men were startled when a young woman stepped up to them a wide smile on her face. "Good evening gentlemen my name is Jessica and I... oh my god Mr Swan! What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she recognised one of the men before her.

Wincing slightly, Charlie raised his eyes from his menu to see Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's high school friends standing before him. "Erm...good evening Jessica... I'm on a date actually..." Charlie said softly as he gestured to Harry opposite him. Harry waved slightly at the stunned girl before them with a small smile on his face.

Jessica's eyes widened even further, before she snapped her mouth shut and appeared to be struggling to regain her composure. "Right...oh my god I'm so sorry that was rude of me. I never thought...Sorry! Well my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Are you ready to order?" She asked quickly, face flushed with embarrassment.

Charlie glanced over at Harry who nodded before turning back to Jessica. "Yes we are. For starters can we please get a 'Pane all'aglio' (Garlic bread) for two and an entrée 'Antipasto'(a small collection of Italian delicacies) to go with it?"

Jessica nodded as she quickly wrote it down before she glanced back up at the men before her. "And what would you like for your mains?"

Looking to Harry again, Charlie gestured for the man to order first with a small grin. Nodding Harry cleared his throat before turning to Jessica "I would like to order a 'Vitello E Pollo Parmigiana'(crumbed chicken breast with fresh vegetables) please with small side of stuffed mushrooms"

"Excellent choice sir" Jessica murmured as she wrote it down before turning to Charlie, smile on her face as she took in his slightly dazed expression.

Charlie shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. Harry speaking Italian with apparent fluency was both a surprise and a rather startling turn on. Turning to Jessica he cleared his throat softly "Ah yeah I would like a 'Bistecca Griglia'(plain grilled eye steak with fresh vegetables) and a small side of sweet potato fries please" he finished with a glance back at Harry.

"Good choice Mr Swan. Would you two like anything to drink with that? We have a wonderful selection of wines available tonight in both reds and whites..."

Harry glanced down at the wine menu before glancing at Charlie and raising his eyebrow in question, at Charlie's nod he turned to Jessica "Yes please, A bottle of 'Montepulciano D'Abbruzzo' as well as two small bottles of 'Aqua Panna' and can you please place them all in an ice bucket?"

Hearing the man's request Jessica smiled and quickly wrote it down before turning back to Charlie. "I'll just go get this off to the kitchen for you. Your drinks will be out with your appetisers shortly. If you would like anything else please don't hesitate to let me know. I hope you gentlemen enjoy your evening" She said as she gave a small smile and turned away when they both nodded.

Watching her walk away Charlie let out a small sigh of relief, causing Harry to snort in amusement in front of him. Turning back to Harry he grinned. "I didn't know you spoke Italian Harry..."

Harry smiled softly at Charlie, "Teddy and I spent a few months in Italy before we came here, I kind of picked up a few things during our stay" Harry said softly.

"Cool. I'll have to bring you here more often If you like it. You sound amazing when you speak Italian like that..." Charlie finished with a wink, causing Harry to blush deeply and look away in embarrassment.

"Thank you Charlie".

"No, thank you Harry".

The two men chatted amicably for a few minutes before their appetisers and drinks were placed before them by a widely grinning Jessica whose smile got impossibly wider as they thanked her and turned back to each other continuing their conversation as she left.

"So...who is that girl? You seem to know her?" Harry questioned with a small grin on his face

Charlie winced slightly before he sighed and took a sip of his wine, It was actually pretty good though he was more of a beer kind of guy. "She is an old friend of my daughter Bella. They went to high school together but last I heard she had decided to go to California...I didn't know she was back in Forks..."

"Oh... Bella is the girl in the photographs on your mantle?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah..." Charlie murmured, a faraway look entering his face at the mention of his daughter. "I've told you before I've never dated a guy before Harry. It was only women before I met you. Bella is my daughter from my only marriage from many years ago. She left a few years ago when she got married to her boyfriend Edward and I haven't really seen or heard from her since..." he finished sadly.

"Im sorry Charlie I didnt mean to ..."

"No it's ok. I don't mind talking to you about it. I want to be able to be honest with you about my life and you with me" Charlie said raising his eyes to meet Harry's, reaching out his hand across the table to take hold of Harry's and squeezing it gently.

"You're the first man I've ever been with Harry. This is all new to me and it might be kind of scary at times but I like you and I want to make this work and if that means talking about my past and my daughter then I really do not mind at all..."

"Oh Charlie..." Harry murmured, squeezing Charlie's hand firmly before smiling warmly at the man before him and taking a small sip of his own wine.

"This is actually pretty new to me too" Harry said softly as his eyes met Charlie's. "I haven't been with a man since I was 15 or so. And even then we didn't go out on dates and stuff. So it's kind of scary for me as well. I have never met someone who I liked as strongly as you in such a short time. Not since..." Harry broke off quietly looking away from Charlie. "I'm sorry but...I'll talk to you about it some other time if that's ok with you? I don't feel quite ready to talk about it yet..."

Charlie nodded "That's fine Harry. This is only our first real date after all. Don't need to reveal all our secrets in one night" he said finishing with a grin and taking another sip of his wine.

They continued to chat quietly, conversation hopping from topic to topic, ranging from Charlie's favourite football team to what kinds of wines Harry enjoyed. Charlie was personally horrified that Harry didn't really know too much about American Football and quickly swore that he would teach Harry everything he knew about it much to Harry's amusement and Harry wasn't surprised at all to find out that Charlie preferred beer to wines. He made no promises to Charlie about trying to educate him about the finer drinks in life than beer, much to Charlie's relief and Harry's continued amusement. They had been talking between them for a while before their meals were brought to them by Jessica, who looked positively giddy at how well the two men seemed to be getting along and she turned and winked at Charlie as she left causing the man to choke a little on his wine. Harry laughing softly as he reached over and took the man's glass from him.

"I'm beginning to think you've had enough already, can't even drink it properly" he said with a grin.

"That girl is a menace" Charlie glowered before he quietly began eating his meal, Harry laughing again and following suit.

"I think she's growing on me to be honest. She keeps looking this way and smiling at us. She seems like a nice girl too."

"She's a menace" Charlie repeated and Harry snorted before continuing with their meals.

After they'd finished with their dinner they leaned back in their seats and resumed chatting quietly with each other, Jessica making her way over and clearing their tables of the plates after asking them politely if they'd finished with their meals. Making her way back to the gentlemen after taking the plates to the kitchen she cleared her throat softly causing the two men to turn to face her

"Would you like to order any desserts tonight or would that be all for you?" She inquired with a small smile.

Smiling widely Harry quickly took the dessert menu's she offered, offering one to Charlie who just shook his head no with a small smile on his face. Glancing down at the card he quickly read through the list before grinning and looking up at Jessica he replied "I would love to order a Vanilla Tartufo please?" handing Jessica back the dessert menu. Hearing his order Jessica snickered softly before nodding. "A fine choice sir I'll just go get it for you" and left.

"A vanilla Tartufo ? What's that?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry just smiled back at the man "You'll see" was all he replied. It was only a few minutes before Jessica returned to the table with Harry's desert and Charlie's left eye twitched slightly when he saw. Harry had ordered a bowl of vanilla ice cream coated with white chocolate sauce and dark chocolate flakes topped with a single bright red cherry.

"Would you like some?" Harry asked Charlie with a small smirk.

"N..no that's ok" Charlie replied shakily.

Harry smiled before beginning to eat his dessert, taking small scoops of the ice cream with his spoon, moaning softly as the rich vanilla ice cream and white chocolate sauce hit his tongue, quickly swallowing before taking another scoop, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Clearly he was enjoying it , Charlie thought to himself as he crossed his legs under the table. The small moans combined with decidedly erotic image of Harry's small pink tongue licking at the melting ice cream on his spoon was really doing a number on Charlie's self control. He wanted to lean over and drag Harry across the table, plunge his tongue into the other man's mouth and taste Harry but thankfully he managed to restrain himself whilst the man in question continued to eat his dessert.

Well he almost managed to restrain himself. When Harry had plucked the cherry from the bowl of now melted ice cream, dripping with vanilla ice cream and melted white chocolate sauce Charlie's self control snapped just a little bit. Hand darting out he grabbed Harry's wrist firmly before he froze. Harry stared at him a look of surprise on his face. Smirking at Harry he slowly drew the other man's hand to his mouth before parting his lips and gently reaching out he took the cherry from Harry's hands with his teeth, tongue reaching out to draw it back inside, quietly sucking the cream from the cherry in an almost obscene manner before biting down, separating the cherry from the stem and swallowing.

Harry gulped loudly at Charlie, breathing quietly but quickly, face flushed at the sight.

"You all right there Harry?" Charlie asked with a wicked smile on his face, eyes almost sparkling in dark amusement at the other man's reaction.

"Y...yeah i'm fine" Harry rasped.

"You want to head on out soon?"

"Y..yeah we can go now if you'd like, I'm finished eating".

"Good" Charlie practically purred before standing up from his seat and quickly walking over to Harry he pulled the man's chair back, helping the man out of his chair, fingers lingering on the man's hips before stepping back smirking.

"Let's go then" and with that Charlie turned and made his way back to the front, quietly paying for their meal and following Harry outside to their car.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry groaned deeply as he was roughly pressed up against the front door of his house. "You knew what you were doing didn't you Harry" Charlie whispered heatedly into his ear as he ground his hips into Harry's. "You bought that dessert on purpose. You knew full well what eating like that would do you little tease" Charlie bit down firmly on Harry's ear causing the younger man to let out a strangled moan.

"Ah...Charlie!" he moaned. "Need...to get the *nnnggghh* door open!" he managed to choke out before Charlie captured his lips in a heated kiss.

"You'd better hurry up then" Charlie murmured against his lips. Groaning Harry fished around in his pocket for his house keys before letting out a small sound of triumph and pushing Charlie away from him a step he turned around and quickly fitted the key to the lock, opening the door and stepping through quickly, Charlie hot on his heels. He'd barely turned around to face Charlie again before the other man had closed the door behind him with his foot and swiftly picked Harry up by his hips, causing Harry to gasp before he wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist, letting out a small whine as their arousals brushed against each other through their pants.

"Merlin you're stronger than I thought" Harry whispered heatedly in between harsh kisses pressed to his lips by the man carrying him. Charlie chuckled darkly at this before biting down almost roughly on Harry's bottom lip causing the younger man to groan into his mouth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Harry" Charlie said with a wicked grin. Hurrying forward Charlie quickly made his way into the lounge room laying Harry down on the sofa, crawling on top of the younger male and holding him down with his own body weight. Grinning at the sight Harry made all face flushed and panting as he was held down against the couch, Charlie quickly captured the man's lips again in another kiss, tongue swiping against the man's bottom lip, begging permission. Harry gasped opening his mouth allowing the other man's tongue to push into his mouth, stroking against his own tongue as the man's hips seemed to copy the action against his own, causing Harry to break the kiss with a loud moan.

"Oh god!" he groaned out

"You can call me Charlie" Charlie replied with a with a smirk before leaning down and re-capturing the man's lips. Harry whined softly before arching up suddenly against Charlie as one of the man's hands found its way beneath his shirt and made its way up to his nipples, tweaking one roughly.

"You like that Harry?" Charlie said softly as he broke the kiss. Grinning again as the younger man seemed to be incapable of words, simply nodding almost frantically below him. Taking a moment to let the younger man catch his breath he rested his forehead against Harry's below him, removing his hands from beneath the man's shirt and slowly stroking up and down his sides gently. "What do you want tonight Harry?" he murmured quietly against the other man's lips, pressing a soft kiss to them before leaning back up away from Harry.

Harry appeared to be thinking hard for a few moments before sighing softly. "I... I'm not ready for everything tonight Charlie But... I would like to do some things" he finished with a fierce blush staining his cheeks.

Charlie smirked before raising an eyebrow at the man below him "Some things eh? Got any ideas as to what those things might be?" he said as he undulated his hips against Harry's smoothly before stopping again.

Harry gasped sharply and arched up against the man above him. "That!" he cried.

"Your wish is my command" and with that Charlie resumed his grinding against the man below him, stroking his sides with his hands, capturing Harry's lips repeatedly with his own in kisses ranging from gentle and sweet to harsh and demandingly possessive. Harry couldn't seem to keep up with all the sensations Charlie was causing. It seemed like the man was everywhere all around him, touching him, stroking him, rubbing up against him, completely dominating him in almost every way. He loved it.

"Charlie! I'm ... I'm gonna!" was all Harry managed to get out before he moaned loudly, seizing up as he arched hard against the man above him, releasing himself into his pants.

"Oh fuck Harry!" Charlie groaned heatedly, claiming the younger man's lips in a possessive kiss as he too met his peak. Groaning he moved slightly to the side of Harry so as not to crush him against the sofa and nuzzled the younger man's neck, placing gentle kisses to the pale throat. "You're amazing" he murmured against Harry's throat.

Harry laughed quietly, before raising a hand to palm Charlie's face, and drawing the man up he placed a soft kiss against Charlie's lips. "You're not so bad yourself chief" he murmured, causing Charlie to let out another soft groan against the man's lips at the nickname. "C'mon" Harry murmured again. "We should head upstairs. Teddy will be home in the morning and I don't quite fancy the guys seeing us on the couch like this. Plus I need a shower now" he said with a grimace at the mention of his now cooling sticky pants. Charlie chuckled before quickly lifting up off Harry and standing up, reaching down to the younger man and helping him off the couch. Once he was off the couch Harry leaned up slightly and quickly kissed Charlie lips. "Stay the night?" he whispered nervously.

"Darlin I thought you'd never ask" Charlie replied with a smirk before softly kissing the younger man before him, grinning as Harry turned around and with a quick wink back at Charlie, raced away through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom, Charlie following closely behind in rapid pursuit.

It was around 10 am the next morning when Harry awoke. Sleepily he snuggled back into the warmth behind him closing his eyes again as strong arms pulled him tighter against the warmth and squeezed gently, soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. Sighing softly in contentment Harry smiled to himself before his eyes snapped open. Looking over his shoulder he gasped softly as he realised why his bed was so warm. There behind him holding him was Charlie Swan a smile on his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "Morning Harry" he said huskily.

Harry blushed furiously as he felt Charlie shift behind him and something hot, hard and heavy pressed up against his backside. "M...morning Charlie" he said quietly.

"You ok there?" Charlie asked softly, face crinkling slightly in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just... this is the first time I've woken up with someone other than Teddy in my bed for quite some time. It's not exactly something I'm used to." Harry replied before turning around in Charlie arms to face him, and pressing a quick kiss to the man's cheek. "But I'm really looking forward to getting used to it" he said with a small smile.

Charlie's eyebrows rose slightly before a relieved grin broke out on his face and he leaned in and nuzzled into Harry's neck, causing the younger man in his arms to shudder. "First time I've woken up in another man's bed myself. Gotta admit though it's not so bad" he said with a wink as he drew Harry back towards him , pressing the man tightly against his front.

Harry blushed furiously as he felt Charlie's hardness press up against his own. But Charlie made no other moves, seemingly content to just hold Harry for a while, nuzzling his neck and placing soft kisses to his skin.

They just lay there for a while in silence, content in each others arms and just enjoying the feeling of being near each other. Sadly it seemed like it wasn't to last long as they heard the sound of a truck pulling up and door quickly opening before slamming shut. Loud boisterous laughs and whoops making themselves known in the quiet morning air.

"Guess Teddy's back" Harry groaned softly. "I'll go get dressed and let them in" he murmured before quickly kissing Charlie and extracting himself from the man's arms and his bed. Sighing he turned around and grabbed some clothes before making his way out of the bedroom and down to the front door whilst pulling on his pants and shirt.  
Hearing loud knocking on the door he rolled his eyes before opening it quickly, glaring at Jacob who stood at the door with a sheepish smile on his face. "Morning Harry, just dropping off Teddy" he said nervously once he made note of Harry's glare.

'Harry clearly wasn't a morning person' Jacob thought to himself before his eyes caught sight of a small darkening bruise on the man's neck barely covered up by the man's shirt. 'Oh...' he grinned to himself as he turned around to help Billy from the truck. 'This should be fun' he thought as once seated in his wheelchair Billy began making his way over to Harry.

"Good morning Harry!'' Billy exclaimed loudly with a friendly smile on his face "Have a good night?" he asked, smirking when the younger man's glare was replaced with a blush and Harry looked away slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes thank you" Harry mumbled quietly "Where's Teddy?"

"I'm here!'' came a shout from the back of the truck. Teddy was quickly helped down by Paul before he ran over to his godfather gibbering excitedly about his night camping, practically floating with happiness as he hugged Harry tightly.

"Teddy!" Harry laughed quickly "I can't understand a word of what you're saying when you speak like that. I haven't even had my coffee yet!"

"OH BREAKFAST!" Teddy yelled before letting go of his godfather and racing inside. Momentarily re-appearing again "Come on in guys you can have breakfast with us!" and disappeared, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh we wouldn't want to intrude Harry..." Billy said quietly but Harry simply smiled and waved him off.

"Nonsense. I was about to make breakfast anyway, I'll just set a few extra plates come in come in" he said as he turned around and made his own way back into the house, Billy Jacob and Paul trailing behind him.

As Billy made his way inside, helped by his son Jacob he looked around, smirking wickedly at the sight of some familiar boots placed by the door 'You old wolf' he laughed to himself. 'Oh this is going to be fun!'.

Making their way into the kitchen they stopped when they entered, noticing Teddy there sniffing curiously. Teddy looked back at his godfather who promptly blushed again and smirked. Groaning softly to himself Harry quickly brushed past his godson. making his way over to the fridge and pulling out a tray of eggs and a fresh packet of bacon. "Teddy could you grab the ..."

"Already on it!" Teddy said quickly and rushed to the pantry cupboard pulling out some EZ-make pancake mix.

"Thanks" Harry said smiling softly before placing the eggs and bacon on the bench and reaching over he grabbed 3 frying pans that were hanging up above the stove.

"You guys hungry?" He asked turning to the 3 men sitting up at the kitchen counter who nodded quietly. Billy spoke up from his wheelchair placed beside the counter.  
"You really do have a nice place Harry'' he said with a small smile. Harry grinned back at him, thanking him for his polite words before turning back to his task of preparing breakfast.

A short while later found the men moved from the kitchen to the lounge room, eating breakfast up at the small dining table off to the side chatting contentedly between themselves. Suddenly Jacob, Paul and Teddy raised their heads from their plates, sniffing curiously before turning to the entrance of the lounge room. They all wore identical smirks as Charlie made his way through the lounge room over to Harry placing a soft kiss against the man's cheek. "Morning guys" he said simply before turning and making his way into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, grabbing the plate Harry had set aside for him and joining the men back in the living room.

"Good morning Charlie'' Billy said quietly to Charlie with a sly smirk. "Date go well I take it?" Charlie glared quietly at Billy before sighing and placing his knife and fork down on his plate.

"Yes it did. Had a great night at that new restaurant and spent the night back here. And that's all you're getting from me". He finished quickly glancing to Harry who was happily munching away on his breakfast across from them sitting next to his godson who was grinning at Charlie in a strangely knowing manner.

"Oh hush you I'm happy for you. I really am Charlie, Harry seems like a really good guy and it's nice to see someone make you happy again" he nodded towards Harry who looked up at the two men, raising his eyebrow and glancing between the both of them before shrugging and resuming his meal.

"He really does Billy. You guy's haven't spoken to him about it yet have you...?" Charlie murmured quietly back to Billy

"No not yet. But we will. Pretty much today. Something happened last night and it's a good idea to tell Harry now before more happens" Billy said quietly before turning back to his own plate hurrying to finish his breakfast.

Charlie frowned slightly at Billy, his cryptic words running through his head. 'Something happened last night?' he thought to himself. Looking over towards Teddy he couldn't help noticing that the boy felt a little ...different. Like there was suddenly more to him than there was before. Shrugging he finished his own breakfast before leaning back in his seat to wait for the others.

Once everyone had finished breakfast and the plates were cleared away they made their way into the lounge room, taking up seats around the room. Billy cleared his throat quietly to get Harry's attention. "Harry?" he asked quietly. "I think we all need to talk".

He was clearly nervous about the conversation he wanted to have, thought Harry to himself quietly. Nodding Harry stood up and made his way over to Teddy and was about to send him up to his room for a while but Billy opened his mouth again "Actually it kind of involves Teddy too..." Turning back to the man with a frown Harry nodded and made his way over to the sofa across from Billy and sat down next to Charlie.

"Ok... what did he do?" Harry asked with a small frown on his face.

"Oh no nothing like that. He's not in trouble or anything Harry. At least we don't think so. It's nothing so much as what he did as just something that happened." Billy reassured quickly. "Before we start I need to ask you Harry to keep whatever we say here a secret. It's very important."

Raising his eyebrow Harry nodded slowly, confusion evident at Billy's strange request.

"Ok... so this is all going to sound kind of crazy to you or maybe it wont actually. Right. First off. We know Teddy is part werewolf" Billy said quietly

Harry immediately leapt up from his seat as if to grab Teddy and run but Paul quickly stood in front of the boy , raising his hands in a placating gesture "Wait please!" he asked quickly... a trace of panic making itself known in his voice.

Harry glared darkly at Paul before turning back to Billy "You have 10 seconds before I remove him and we disappear".

"That wont be necessary Harry. We aren't going to hurt Teddy at all. Nothing of the sort I swear it! What do you know about the Quileute tribe?" He asked quickly trying to calm Harry down .

"They're your Native American Indian tribe and you guys live on the La Push reservation. That's about it..." Harry said quietly looking back to where Teddy was sitting behind Paul. A calm expression on his face.

"Ok well... The Quileute have a few legends in their history and, very long story short because I don't think you want to hear it right now but in our tribe we have shape shifters or as we call them spirit warriors who can assume the form of giant wolves to protect the tribe".

Harry froze as he looked at Billy in disbelief. "What?"

"Shape shifters. They can become wolves and they protect the tribe from outside threats. Mainly vampires who come on our lands" Billy said quietly, looking earnestly at Harry begging him to believe him.

"It's true Harry!" Teddy said, speaking up for the first time. "Back when we first met them last week at Charlie's they knew immediately I was different. When you went inside the house they asked me...they could smell it Harry..."

"So you guys are shape shifters and can turn into wolves..." Harry said slowly

Billy nodded "Not all of us, there is a handful though. Jacob and Paul are two of them" he said gesturing to the two men who nodded quickly.

Harry turned to Charlie quickly "You don't seem too surprised about all of this..." he asked

"I've known for a few years. Jacob came to me a couple of years back and told me about it all. Turned into a wolf right in front of me. It's all true I swear. I would have told you but it wasn't my place or my secret to tell. They needed to tell you, not me" Charlie said softly finishing with a nervous glance up at Harry who frowned before turning back to Billy.

"Why are you telling me all of this..." Harry inquired

"Well... there are some things you need to know about shape shifters. Or at least wolf shifters like those in my tribe" Billy replied quietly. Glancing to Jacob and Paul who were sitting across the room next to Teddy he sighed and nodded at Jacob.

Jacob stood up and made his way over to Harry before he sat down next to him.

"Ok so... like dad was saying there are certain things about wolf shifters to know. The main reason why we're telling you this is now is because of something called Imprinting. Putting it very simply. Its like finding your soul-mate. The one person in the world who is your perfect other half" Jacob finished nervously.

"Ok so it's finding your mate ... I still don't know why you're telling me this...Oh god one of you didn't imprint on me did you?" Harry said quickly, glancing between Jacob and Paul rapidly, tensing up as he dreaded the answer.

"Erm...no not you Harry. Please let us explain before you really freak out ok..." Jacob begged Harry.

Nodding slowly Harry gestured for Jacob to continue , promising he would wait for an explanation.

Smiling in relief Jacob turned back to Paul and Teddy. "Paul imprinted on Teddy last week".

Ok so maybe Harry lied a little bit when he said he would wait for an explanation. He leapt up quickly from his seat and with a wave of his hand Paul was sent flying through the air away from Teddy, smacking heavily against a wall on the opposite side of the room "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry shouted. All the males in the room leapt to their feet at what they just witnessed(except for Billy of course because of the whole being in a wheel-chair).

"Please listen It's not like that!" Paul begged  
"Harry listen to them please! It's not what you think!" Teddy cried as he rushed over to Paul who was lying against the wall with a slightly dazed expression on his face

Harry was breathing harshly, barely controlling his anger as he turned back to the men staring at him in shock. "5 seconds..." he said softly, eyes seeming to glow slightly.

Jacob gulped before continuing "Imprinting takes the form of a few different bonds. The Imprint will be whatever the person needs. Friend, Brother, Protector or Lover. In the case where a juvenile like Teddy is imprinted on it's not a sexual bond at all. Paul would do anything for Teddy. He couldn't hurt Teddy ever. He would never even want to. Right now because of Teddy's age all he can be is like a best friend or an older brother or protector. I swear Harry.

"You said soul-mate. Forgive me but where I'm from that's a little different to what you're telling me..." Harry ground out from between clenched teeth, eyes trailing back to where Teddy was trying to help Paul to his feet.

"It's complicated but I'm telling the truth Harry. Paul is literally unable to feel anything for Teddy like what you think. In a few years as Teddy grows up if Teddy felt that way Paul's feelings would change but only if Teddy felt that way. And that wouldn't happen for a a few years at least! I swear!" Jacob rushed to quickly explain before Harry did...whatever it was he'd done to Paul again. Charlie was standing next to Billy staring at his...boyfriend? In confusion, his eyes open wide stunned.

Harry slowly seemed to relax as he considered Jacob's words. Glancing back to Paul who was now standing on his two feet with Teddy helping him stand. Sighing deeply he ran his hand through his hair. "Ok" he started "So what you're telling me is that Paul some how found his ...Imprint? In Teddy and now they're soul mates but Paul is like a big brother best friend type person at the moment ... have I got that right?" Harry turned back to Jacob raising his eyebrow in question

Jacob nodded frantically. "Yes exactly. He's like a big brother or best friend. He'd protect Teddy with his life. Nothing sussed at all going on I promise".

Groaning loudly Harry made his way back to the sofa and sat down heavily upon it. Exhaling loudly as he did so. "And you guys felt that now was a good time to tell me? Why Now?"

Shifting nervously in his seat Billy spoke up "You heard me say the shape shifters help protect the tribe from vampires right?" at Harry's nod Billy continued "Well there used to be a coven of vampires who lived here in forks. The Cullens They left a few years ago but one of them turned up last week and seems to have an interest in Teddy." Harry gasped before looking sharply to his godson who was rolling his eyes at Billy.

"Not like that Harry. Last night whilst camping I had to go to the bathroom and came across one of them, his name was Emmett Cullen. He was really nice he didn't hurt me at all he was just curious. He knew I wasn't fully human and apparently him and his family are considered 'vegetarian' vampires because they don't eat people. Just animals. We spoke for a while before Paul and others came and scared him off" Teddy finished with a small glare at the man beside him. Paul simply shrugged down at him before turning back to Harry

"He smelled safe Harry. But also kind of familiar. It wasn't him but remember the first night here? When I smelled something on Charlie that was kind of weird?" Teddy paused at Charlie's indignant cry before continuing "And I smelled it again the next day at the markets remember?"

Harry nodded quietly , glancing back towards Charlie before looking at his godson before him.

"It wasn't Emmett but the guys told me what I was smelling could have been another vampire. Emmett thinks so too".

Frowning again Harry took a deep breath before turning to Billy. "Ok. Vampires in Forks. You guys know a coven but they're gone and one has come back and seems like like my godson, whom Paul imprinted on, and there might be more vampires than just him in forks. Am I missing anything else?".

"Nope..that about sums it up pretty well I think" Billy said with a small friendly smile.

Clearing his throat from beside Billy, Charlie looked over at Harry. "That's pretty much it except for the small question of what the hell was it that you just did to Paul..."

Harry sighed before looking at Charlie sadly. "I told you before there are a lot of things about my past I'm not comfortable with sharing just yet. This is one of those things. However..." Harry glanced over at Teddy before looking back to Charlie. " All I really can say is that what I did was magic."

Charlie slowly nodded "Ok so magic.. like hocus-pocus, abra-cadabra?"

Shaking his head softly Harry tried to explain. "Sort of but not. I can't say much. I'm sorry but I really can't because it could get me into a huge amount of trouble but magic is real and I can do it. I don't do it often any more though. It's part of the reason me and Teddy moved here. To get away from magic".

"Ok" Charlie said simply.

"Ok?" Harry asked in confusion at how easily Charlie seemed to accept his answer.

"Ok Harry. You can do magic. My best friend's son is a member of a pack of wolf shape shifters. Vampires are real and used to live in forks. Some are in Forks somewhere right now. My daughter is married to a Cullen, who are a family of vampires remember..." Charlie finished with a wry smile. Noticing Harry shaking slightly Charlie stood up and made his way over to sit down next to Harry, drawing the younger man into his arms and placing a soft kiss against Harry's temple. "Trust me Harry with everything I know and have seen over the past few years. You knowing magic and throwing Paul into a wall with it isn't the weirdest thing i've seen. Was actually kind of cool" he finished with a slight shrug, tightening his arms slightly in a hug.

Harry sighed in relief as he practically melted against the other man. "Sorry Paul" he said turning his head slightly to the man across the room who was currently talking quietly with Teddy. Paul nodded before turning his attention back to the small boy beside him

"Right so all is forgiven then. Harry knows about the imprint and vampires and shape shifters and we know he can do some magic and throw people against walls. Anything else we need to mention before we get out of here?" Billy said turning to his son who was now standing behind him. "No dad I think that pretty much covers it" Jacob replied quietly, turning to Paul he leaned over and poked the man in the shoulder, getting his attention. "We're gonna head out Paul. Are you going to stay for a bit or come with us?" he asked

Paul glanced to Harry who quietly nodded. "I'll stay for a bit. I think Harry and I need to talk some more before I head back to the rez". Grinning Jacob turned back to his father and helped wheel him out of the house as Billy called back to Harry. "Was great having breakfast with you Harry! We should do this again some time!"

Harry simply rolled his eyes before laughing softly as he leaned back into the man holding him. "This was not how I was planning my morning I'll have you know" he murmured to Charlie behind him. "Not quite my plan either" Charlie agreed quietly.

Turning his head to Paul, Harry sighed softly. "Charlie. Can you take Paul outside please I need to talk to Teddy alone" Nodding softly Charlie let go of Harry and quickly stood up. "C'mon Paul we should go over to mine for a while. Harry will be over later yeah?" he said turning back to Harry in question. Harry smiled and nodded and with that Paul and Charlie made their way out of the house over to Charlie's, shutting the front door behind them.

Harry stared at his godson for a few minutes. Trying to organise his thoughts. "You knew about all of this and you didn't tell me?" he asked quietly, unable to help but feel a little hurt that his godson had been keeping secrets from him.

"I wanted to tell you Harry but I wasn't sure how. Please don't worry...Paul is really nice he's being a really good friend. So have the other shifters. I met some more of them last night and they were great. Even the vampire. He's been here before by the way. Morning of Charlie's barbecue remember the man I told you about? That was him checking on Charlie. His sister Alice was worried about him and sent Emmett to see if he was ok . Emmett isn't going to hurt us or Charlie I'm sure of it. I don't know about the other vampire in forks though..." Teddy finished nervously.

Groaning softly to himself, Harry stood up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. "Right. Well now I know what to ward against I'm going to change the wards to keep out hostile vampires. I'm going to extend the wards over to Charlie's house too". Nodding to himself Harry made his way over to his godson and bent down to give the boy a hug when he suddenly froze before he could touch Teddy. Now that he was alert and close to his godson he could tell immediately something was different. Frowning he looked down at Teddy who was staring up to him, unsure as to why his godfather was acting strangely all of a sudden.

"Teddy... did something else happen last night? Something you didn't tell the others perhaps...?" Harry asked quickly, reaching out to grab teddy by the arms gentle but firm in his hold of the younger boy.

"I don't really remember. I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and felt really weird but that's all I promise...why?" Teddy asked quietly.

"Teddy...the binding on your magic .....It isn't there any more..."

Teddy's eyes widened in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in a mansion somewhere in southern Brazil a small beautiful pixie like girl was currently dancing through her home along to some music only she could hear when suddenly she froze, her eyes clouding over slightly for a few minutes before one of the largest grins you would ever see upon someone's face made its way across her own. "OH!!!! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASPER!" she screamed loudly, her voice almost supersonic in its intensity , full of sudden exuberant delight. "JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER!" she continued. After barely a moment a figure blurred before her before taking the shape of a tall pale man with bright amber eyes and honey blond hair. He was of roughly average height, exceedingly beautiful and currently wore an expression of confusion and mild worry.

"Yes mah darlin?" he asked in a voice thick with southern American twang.

"OH JASPER HE'S SO HAPPY!" She squealed before launching herself at her mate before her, squealing with delight as he steadied himself and caught her as she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I'VE SEEN IT! OH HE'S SO HAPPY! HE'S HAPPY! HE'S HAPPY! OH JAS YOU SHOULD SEE IT IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! OH AFTER ALL THIS TIME HE'S FINALLY..."

Jasper, sensing she was about to go on a tangent interrupted softly with a grin on his face "Well that's nice mah little lady but whom might I ask is so happy that causes you to be...like this?" he drawled.

"CHARLIE!" Alice squealed tightening her arms around her mates neck as she smiled.

"Charlie...? Charlie... who?" Jasper inquired with a small smirk.

Frowning suddenly at her mate holding her Alice lifted an arm and smacked her mate's shoulder playfully, a soft crunching sound making itself known as her hand made contact (a blow which whilst gentle by their standards would have broken a human's shoulder with ease) "Charlie Swan you meanie! Oh Jasper we have to go back! No way I can stay away from this ! We gotta go now c'mon pack your stuff we're sooooo leaving!" she said quickly before unwrapping herself from around her mate and turning around as she was about to run up to her bedroom to pack. However one of Jasper's hands reached out and quickly grabbed her hand preventing her from racing off.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there little lady. Didn't you send Emmett off to check up on Charlie? I'm sure he can handle...this? Whatever it is..." Jasper drawled with a slight frown of confusion as he wondered as to why Charlie being so happy would make Alice want to go back so suddenly.

Letting out a low groan of frustration Alice turned back to face her mate. A small glare on her face. "Oh please as IF I would let Emmett handle this by himself. He's such a guy! No this requires a woman's touch now we're leaving and that's final!" she finished with a huff.

Sighing softly Jasper nodded and let go of his mate's hand, following her up to their bedroom and helping pack some bags for them. "Looks like we're going to Forks" he muttered to himself.

Alice just looked over to her mate from across the room and grinned widely, before turning back to her packing, humming softly to herself.

Suddenly lifting his head Jasper stared at his mate for a few moments in contemplation. "Should we ring the others and let them know?" he asked softly.

"Hrm? Oh no they're all heading back already. Don't worry everything is going to be fine" Alice replied with a smile.

"...right" was all Jasper murmured before turning back to his packing, thoughts swirling through his mind as to what on earth would be going on back in Forks that would give various reasons for his clan to return (albeit separately) to the small town.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile deep within an old building complex in Volterra, Italy.

Screams of terror rang out throughout the underground complex accompanied by, oddly enough, some light classical music echoing with the screams along the halls. Smirking to herself as she walked swiftly towards a set of massive double wooden doors, a small blonde girl paused a few moments to collect herself, red eyes glowing brightly in the gloom. Knocking on the doors before her, the screams from within suddenly were silenced and a soft refined masculine voice called out from within. 

"Enter".  
Pushing the doors open with one hand Jane entered the room eyes drawn to the left side where a tall dark haired man was currently seated at a large sized banquet table, a woman laid out before him, blood trickling from a large bite to her neck as she whimpered softly, a hand covering her mouth. "What is it Jane? As you can see I'm a little busy right now..." the man said turning his eyes towards the blond girl at the doors, his ruby irises almost flashing in irritation.

Smiling softly she stepped forward . "I just received a most interesting phone call from Caius. He thinks our attention is required back in Forks."

Raising his eyebrow the man before her turned towards her fully. "And why would the Volturi's attention be required once again in that quaint little town? The Olympic Coven has long left that place, taking their abomination with them." He asked softly, raising a small silk handkerchief to dab at the corners of his mouth.

Smiling again Jane simply reached out a hand towards the man before her.

Cocking his head the man nodded before taking her outstretched hand into his own hands, closing his eyes for a few moments. Suddenly he gasped, eyes snapping open, their ruby shade shining brightly as a large grin stole across his face. "Well now that is interesting... prepare my private jet. I'll leave immediately."

Nodding quickly Jane excused herself quietly and turned around making her way out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Back in the room the man stared after Jane for a few moments, deep in thought with his smile still on his face. Bursting into a high almost frenzied laugh he turned his attention back to the woman who lay dying upon his table. "Now my dear..." he crooned softly. "Where were we?"

Screams echoed once more throughout the halls.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in Forks, Charlie grunted as he tripped slightly though his front door, feet catching on the slightly raised ledge. Paul chuckled softly behind him causing Charlie to turn back with a frown. "Quiet you" he said darkly. Paul just laughed louder. Making their way through the house to the kitchen, Charlie quickly opened the fridge door and grabbed two beers, opening them and handing one to Paul who smiled gratefully at the man. Both of them taking a deep drink of their beers before moving into the lounge room and sitting down at opposite ends of the couch.

"So..." Charlie began quietly.

"Yeah. So..." Paul replied with a small huff.

"Teddy huh?".

"Yeah".

"Gotta admit I never saw that one coming".

"You're telling me".

"How's your head?" Charlie inquired softly.

"Still between my shoulders" Paul replied, reaching up with one hand and gently rubbing the back of his skull at a particularly tender spot. Unsurprisingly, being thrown into a wall hurt. Even if you were a shape-shifter.

Both men remained quiet for a few minutes, slowly drinking their beers in silence as they considered the events of that morning and the previous night. Granted their nights were vastly different but both were equally thought consuming to the two men.

Suddenly lifting his head and turning sharply towards the front door Paul sniffed at the air rapidly before a deep growl made its way from within his chest. Moments later a strong knock was heard from the front door. Turning towards Paul with a small frown on his face Charlie sighed and placed his beer on the small coffee table before them before standing up and making his way over to the front door, Paul trailing behind him.

Opening the door Charlie was shocked to find a young man he'd not seen quite some time. There standing before him was Emmett Cullen, hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck, sheepish smile upon his face.

"Hey Mr Swan" Emmett said nervously, glancing to the snarling shape shifter behind Charlie and grinning, instantly dismissing the man.

"Emmett" Charlie replied coolly, noting both men's reactions and finding himself curious. "Can I help you son?".

"Well I think it's more can I help you at the moment. Could I come in please?" Emmett asked, glancing again to the clearly angry man behind Charlie.

Charlie turned back towards Paul and with a frown nudged the man behind him with his elbow, starling the young man and drawing his attention. With a pointed look he gestured towards the lounge room and Paul, growling softly, turned and stomped back over to the sofa, grabbing his beer and sitting down. Turning back towards Emmett before him he observed the man for a few moments before letting out a small sigh. "Fine. Come on in" and with that he stepped back and to the side, opening the door wide so Emmett could step through.

"Thanks Mr Swan" Emmett said with a friendly smile as he walked inside.

"Kid just call me Charlie. You're pretty much family what with your brother being my son in law" Charlie grumbled as he closed the door behind Emmett and made his way back to the lounge room and grabbed his own beer, sitting down in his lay-z boy tucked in the corner. Turning to Emmett he frowned slightly before offering the man a drink. And then feeling like a complete idiot when he remembered exactly what Emmett was as the man burst into laughter.

"Thanks but I'm fine" Emmett said with a large grin and a wink towards Paul who was glaring harshly at him.

"Right so... you said you could help me? With what exactly?" Charlie pressed.

"Oh yeah. So you know what me and my family are yes?" Emmett said quickly, continuing when he saw Charlie's nod.

"Ok so we left a while ago for various reasons some of which I know you understand. But we've always came back every few months. One of us at least, just to check up on things. You in particular. But umm... we were the only ones like us coming here. Until recently. The kid next door said that he thinks there are more like us in this town now. I kind of agree with him. Been looking for 'em in town and have found a few trails. They all seem to be leading here. To you. I don't know why, but I told the rest of the family after speaking to ...Teddy? Right?" he paused glancing to Paul who nodded harshly before continuing.

"Any way after speaking to Teddy last night I called Carlisle. The rest of the family will be here within a day or two. I couldn't get a hold of Alice or Jasper though. They weren't home when I called and haven't returned my message".

Frowning at Emmet, Charlie took another swig of his drink before glaring at his bottle when he realised it was now empty. Standing up and making his way over to the fridge in the kitchen he paused and turned back to Emmett. "Everyone is coming?" he asked quickly.

Realising the cause of Charlie's reaction Emmett nodded. "Yeah. Well not everyone. Just Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward. Renesmee is staying with some cousins in Australia".

"What about the other one. Pretty blonde wife of yours?" Charlie asked in confusion.

Emmett froze, a look of sadness flitting across his face before disappearing just as quickly. "We divorced. She's off in Russia somewhere last I knew".

"Ah Christ kid. Sorry I know how that goes" Charlie said with a sigh as he grabbed another beer from the fridge, making his way back to the lounge and reaching out a hand, squeezing Emmett's shoulder as he passed on his way to his seat.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Emmett said glancing at Paul who was now wearing a curious expression on his face.

"So why is everyone coming back?" Charlie said as he sat down.

"Like I said, the few trails I found seemed to lead back to you. This house in particular and places you go during the week. Your station, the markets, that new restaurant you went to last night. Yeah I know all about that" Emmett said pausing with a wink at Charlie who quickly blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment "I'm going to let you tell Bella all about that by the way. Make sure I'm there though because that's definitely something I do NOT want to miss out on. Oh and speaking of that, how did this happen?" he finished with an inquisitive tone.

Charlie just shrugged before taking a swig of his beer. "It's not exactly something I planned on kid. I just like him. The rest is really none of your business" he finished with a small frown towards Emmett who was currently wearing a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey dude absolutely no problem from me. It's good to know you're going out again after that thing with Sue".

Charlie paused mid drink before looking back at Emmett. "You guys really have been checking up on me huh..."

"Yep" was all Emmett said before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes for a moment. " You have no idea the kinds of responses some of us had afterwards. You're family man. Even if you're...well...human."

"Right..." Charlie murmured.

Speaking for the first time since Emmett had arrived, Paul stood up "I'm going to have to go tell the tribe you're all coming back. Tell Harry I'll be back later to talk to him Charlie?" not waiting for an answer Paul sat his beer down on the table and made his way through the house and out the back door, quickly stripping and shifting into a wolf before grabbing his clothes in his jaws and racing off through the woods from behind the house.

"Was it something I said?" Emmett asked with a smirk. Charlie just glared at him before sighing and taking another drink.

Meanwhile next door Harry was currently having a heated conversation on the phone .

"What do you mean you don't know?! It's gone! As in poof, never was there, no traces of it at all! Gone!".

On the other end of the phone a woman was heard groaning in frustration.  
"I mean exactly what I said Harry. I . Do. Not. Know. I've never heard of these kinds of things breaking like this. There is always some trace of it left. Always. Think of it like a footprint. Eventually it'll fade away but it's there for a while afterwards. I'm not sure why you're freaking out though... isn't it a good thing the binding is broken?" she asked curiously.

"Of course it's a bloody good thing it's broken innit? But he doesn't even know how it's broken. And neither do I. I didn't break it. He was with friends last night and I already asked what happened and he doesn't remember. Says he just woke up feeling funny. Herm I'm really worried about this..." he finished with a small sigh.

"Well... I'll look into it Harry. Maybe some of the books in the library have some information on it. Mind if I stop in at Grimmauld Place and check the Black Library too?".

Harry glanced at Teddy who was currently staring out of the window facing the woods behind their house. "Yeah. The wards should still let you in. If not let me know and I'll get Kreacher to let you in. Please hurry Herm I don't like this at all. Something feels odd about this entire situation."

Hermione snorted on the other end "You're telling me. I'm going to head on over now Harry I'll let you know as soon as I find something ok?"

Nodding to himself Harry quickly thanked her and said good bye before hanging up and turning to his godson who was now staring back at him. "Teddy?" he began softly.

Teddy just cocked his head to the side slightly, eyebrow raised at his godfather in question.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry asked.

Teddy just huffed in frustration before speaking. "I feel FINE Harry. Honestly. I don't feel weird now. I feel great. I think you're just overreacting. So I can apparently access my magic now. Great. No need to freak out right? Just relax! You're giving me a headache" he finished with a glare.

Harry groaned before making his way over to his godson and sitting down beside him.  
"Teddy I'm not sure you understand the possible problems you could now be facing. You haven't had much if any access to your magic for almost 8 years. Suddenly your body can tap into it again. We don't know what kind of a shock to your system that could be... Imagine you're an old computer and you haven't had any power for years. Suddenly somebody connects you to a nuclear reactor. You could be fine. Or you could go into meltdown and blow up!. Do you understand what I'm saying?".

"I'd think If I was going to blow up I'd have done it by now Harry..." Teddy said with a small frown.

"Maybe... or ...just... urgh. Just be careful for the next few days pup. If you start feeling weird come straight to me. Ok Teddy?".

"Ok Harry" Teddy replied with a small sigh.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Teddy leaned over and rested his head against Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes as Harry brought a hand up to gently run through his hair.

After another couple of minutes relaxing by the window. Harry noticed his godson's breathing getting deeper and slowing down. Turning his head slightly he frowned only so sigh when he realised his godson was now asleep. Gently gathering the boy in his arms he made his way through the house and up towards Teddy's room, placing the young boy on his bed and tucking him in gently. Leaning down he softly kissed the boy's forehead before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

He really was worried about Teddy. The binding wasn't supposed to be weak enough to break for another few weeks and for it to suddenly just disappear leaving no trace was unheard of. Even Hermione was stumped and she was a walking talking Encyclopaedia Malefica. He desperately hoped she would be able to find a clue as to how it was able to break early. Harry continued on and made his way into his own bedroom quickly changing his clothes before he headed on over to Charlie's house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Charlie's house, Charlie was currently feeling a massive headache coming on. Emmett clearly didn't understand the meaning of the word 'silence'. Seriously. He just would not shut up!. It was question after question without bothering to let Charlie even try to answer some of them.

"How long have you been gay?".

"Is there any other guy than Harry that you liked?".

"Did you ever find Carlisle attractive?".

"Do you think I'm hot? Be honest. You can tell me i promise I won't find it weird".

"How are you going to tell Bella?".

"Does this mean that you don't like women any more?".

"Does this mean that you're going to start wearing leather and enjoy musicals?".

Eventually though Charlie'd had enough of Emmett's endless questions.  
"For the love of god Emmett shut the hell up before I call the wolves over" he growled loudly at Emmett causing the man in question to burst into laughter.

"Ok dude no sweat".

But barely a minute of silence later and Emmett was at it again.  
"Which one of us is hotter, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper or Me?".

'This day just keeps getting better and better' thought Charlie to himself as he finished off his third beer. He was seriously contemplating getting another when there was a gentle knock at the front door. Grateful for the distraction Charlie quickly stood up and made his way to the door, smiling in relief when he saw his Harry standing there. 'My Harry?' he thought to himself with confusion. He hadn't realised he was staring until Harry poked him in the stomach, snapping him back to attention

"Are you going to let me in chief?" Harry asked with a small smile resting on his face

"Huh? Oh! Sure come in Harry. You're always welcome here" Charlie replied as he stepped aside to allow Harry to enter. "By the way I have a ...guest here at the moment. He kind of just turned up. I hope you don't mind. Oh and Paul had to go back to the reservation suddenly. He said he'll be back later to talk to you".

Harry simply nodded as he made his way into Charlie's home only to freeze when he registered the man standing in Charlie's lounge room. 'Merlin he's gorgeous' was Harry's first thought, followed immediately by 'who is he and why is he here?'.

"Charlie?" Harry called behind him in question.

"Oh right. Harry this is Emmett Cullen. He's my ... I suppose you could say he's family. His brother is married to my daughter."

"Cullen?" Harry asked turning his head sharply towards Charlie.

"Mhmm".

"Vampire right?" .

At this point Emmett decided to speak up. "Yep. And don't worry I don't eat people." Stepping forward towards Harry he extended his hand in greeting.

Harry frowned at the hand for a moment before shrugging and reaching out one of his own hands he quickly grasped Emmett's, managing not to flinch at the ice cold hand gripping his as they shook hands quickly.

"So you're the one who ...likes my godson?".

Emmett shrugged. "I guess. He's an interesting little bugger. But I'll be honest. He's nowhere near as interesting as you will be to my family. Which by the way is partly why I'm here. They're coming back. Also apparently there might be more vampires in forks than just us so I'm going to be staying here for a few days just to watch out for Charlie".

Charlie immediately started spluttering. "Wha...wait a minute just hold on now... Here? In my house?!"

Emmett looked at Charlie with a grin before turning back to Harry. "Best place for me to be to make sure you're ok".

"I didn't say yes Emmett. What's wrong with your old home?"

Emmett shrugged again. "Don't feel like staying there right now. Relax dude I'll make sure I'm nowhere in sight when you wanna spend time with your man here." he finished with a grin.

Charlie glared at Emmett while Harry's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

It was two days later that Harry and Charlie were finally able to get some peace and quiet together. Between Emmett suddenly deciding to stay and the shifters from La Push finding out about it, they'd not been left alone for more than a few minutes it'd seemed. But they were in luck tonight as Emmett had disappeared for the night to places unknown and Teddy was currently with the shifters on the reservation.

This left the evening to Harry and Charlie and they were finally able to just relax for a little while by themselves. They decided to spend the evening over at Charlie's house and watch some movies on the couch with some wine (for Harry) and beer (for Charlie). Cuddled up on the couch together as they watched the film Charlie was struggling to focus on the movie but it was a hopeless situation as his mind kept wandering back to the other night when they'd gotten back from their date. The image of Harry laid out beneath him, face flushed with arousal and his throaty moans kept distracting him. Eventually Harry picked up on his distraction.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly as he glanced up from his resting place at Charlie's side.

"Nothing" Charlie said quickly, looking away from Harry and back towards the TV. Harry frowned at him before nudging his side gently with an elbow.

"You've been distracted all night...are you sure nothing's wrong?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"Sorry. Just been thinking about things".

"Like what?".

"Don't worry about it" Charlie said dismissively.

Harry sighed, sitting up and turning to face Charlie beside him. "Telling me not to worry about it just makes me worry about it more you know. Is it something I did?"

"What? No! Well...not exactly..."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this before moving away to the other end of the couch. "What do you mean ...not exactly?" Harry asked, worry making itself heard in his voice.

Charlie groaned in frustration before leaning over and grabbing Harry, gently pulling him back to his side. "I mean... I can't get our date out of my head. Seeing you like that under me? You know after we got back? I can't get that image out of my head. It's one of the hottest damn things I've ever seen in my life and I want to do it again and again. But you said you haven't been with another man in years. And I sure as hell have never been with another man before you. I just don't want to screw anything up or push you into something you're not ready for. And it's driving me nuts" he finished placing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry just stared silently up at Charlie for a few minutes before suddenly bursting into laughter. "Y...you mean to tell me that... after everything that's happened over the past few days, What's throwing you for a loop right now is the fact that we made out and came in our pants like teenagers after our date?" Harry laughed even harder at Charlie's disgruntled expression before crawling up the couch and quickly straddling the man. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss to Charlie's lips, smirking as the man's expression rapidly changed to a more interesting one.

"I really do appreciate you not wanting to rush anything. But I'm not a girl. Just because I'm not ready to do...some things just yet doesn't mean we can't do other things".

Charlie groaned loudly in his throat before quickly surging upwards, grabbing hold of Harry and twisting so Harry was spread beneath him on his couch, a slightly dazed expression on his face. "Some things huh..." he said with a smirk as he slowly rocked his hips forwards into Harry's.

"Y...yeah" grunted Harry. Lifting his arms up he grabbed hold of Charlie's head before drawing it down towards his, pressing their lips firmly together in a heated kiss.

Charlie moaned softly as he felt Harry begin to thrust back against him. Gradually their kissing began to get more heated, tongues duelling for dominance and lips biting against each other's. Their hips sliding together as they panted into each other's mouths, hands alternating between groping and caressing, before Charlie broke their kiss and sat back. Gazing down at the flushed man beneath him he took a moment to truly appreciate the sight. Smirking he reached down to the bottom of his shirt and quickly removed it, exposing his defined and hairy chest. Leaning back down he pressed himself against the younger man beneath him, drawing a strangled moan from Harry.

"Charlie!" Harry cried as one of Charlie's hands travelled up underneath his shirt, quickly pinching one of his nipples.

Quickly pushing Charlie back up and off of him Harry swiftly removed his own shirt causing Charlie to moan quietly to himself as he pulled the younger man to him. Twisting around he manoeuvred the both of them until Charlie was lying on his back with Harry on top of him.

"You're directing the show Harry" Charlie said as he noted the confused expression upon Harry's face.

Harry smiled nervously down at Charlie before leaning forwards and once more kissing the man now below him. Time seemed to pass slowly for them as they began to kiss, hands stroking exposed flesh, hips slowly grinding together, soft moans and pants filling the air as they enjoyed each other's touch.

Neither of the men noticed as Charlie's front door unlocked and was opened, a group of incredibly beautiful people making their way inside the house.

"Dad are you ho...OLY SHIT!"


	10. Chapter 10

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"You're directing the show Harry" Charlie said as he noted the confused expression upon Harry's face.

Harry smiled nervously down at Charlie before leaning forwards and once more kissing the man now below him. Time seemed to pass slowly for them as they began to kiss, hands stroking exposed flesh, hips slowly grinding together, soft moans and pants filling the air as they enjoyed each other's touch.

Neither of the men noticed as Charlie's front door unlocked and was opened, a group of incredibly beautiful people making their way inside the house.

"Dad are you ho...OLY SHIT!"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry, hearing the shocked voice from the door lifted his head, quickly turning towards the noise and literally squeaked as he saw the small group of people standing there. Quickly scrambling to get up and off of Charlie he lost his balance and in the midst of falling off the couch his knee connected painfully with Charlie's groin, drawing a pained groan from the man below him as Harry ended up on the floor, back connecting painfully with the small coffee table as he went down.

"Harry?! What's wrong?" Charlie managed to groan out painfully as he cupped himself trying to ease the sudden pain. Turning to face the door he growled softly in frustration before quickly sitting up and looking down at his Harry currently lying on the floor, face contorted in pain and rubbing his back. Glancing again to the group of people at the door he quickly stood up and then leaned down, hooking his arms underneath Harry and lifting the man bridal style before turning and placing him back on the couch. Placing a quick kiss to the embarrassed man's forehead he turned back to the Cullens currently staring gob-smacked (except for Emmett and strangely enough Alice) at the two men before them.

Emmett was the first to speak "Oh man! Dude when I said I wanted to be here when you told Bella I totally didn't think it would happen like this. I freaking love you right now" Emmett said with a loud laugh, clearly entertained at the situation.

Glaring at Emmett, Charlie turned slightly to address his daughter currently staring gob-smacked at her father.

"Bella I'm pretty sure I taught you that it's rude to enter someone's home without knocking" Charlie said with a quiet growl to his shocked daughter.

"What the hell Charlie? Who the fuck is that? You're gay? Since...what...I don't..." Bella stuttered, struggling to comprehend what she just saw.

"Perhaps we should...come back later? It seems we picked an inopportune moment to visit" said Carlisle, currently standing off to the side with his wife, staring at with a slight smile on his face towards Harry on the couch.

Charlie turned and looked back at Harry, raising his eyebrow in silent question. Seeing Harry nod he turned back to the group before him and ignoring Bella's outburst he addressed Carlisle.

"It's fine. I'd say come in but you're already inside so take a seat. Just give us a minute to get dressed" and with that he turned back to Harry and held out his hand, helping the younger man up off the couch and together they left the room heading up to Charlie's bedroom.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0

Back in the lounge room the Cullens were currently engaged in a quiet, heated debate as to what they should do.

"Who the fuck was that?" Bella hissed to Emmett who was grinning widely at his clearly fuming little sister.

"That was Harry, the man your father has been dating for a while now Bells. Amazing what you learn when you keep in contact with people isn't it?" he finished with a smirk, quickly ducking his head out of the way of Bella's fist as she took a swipe at his smirking face.

"What the hell Emmett! You knew about him and you didn't tell me?"

"Wasn't my place to tell you anything. You're the one who chose not to speak to her father in months. Not my fault you didn't know."

Esme, wonderfully observant woman she was, chose that moment to speak up, heading off the potentially violent altercation she sensed was about to occur between two of her children. "Perhaps we should wait till Charlie and ...Harry?" turning to Emmett and cocking her head in question, continuing when he nodded "get back down to ask those questions. And Bella darling calm down. Emmett is right" she said finishing with a frown towards the youngest vampire.

Bella leaned back in her chair, clearly angry with the situation but unable to do anything about it for now.

The rest of the group simply sat back in silence waiting for the two men in question to come back down.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Upstairs in Charlie's bedroom Charlie was currently trying to calm down an absolutely mortified Harry.

"Oh my god I can't believe they just walked in on us like that. I mean I was...and you were...oh merlin" Harry said with a groan hiding his face in his hands, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

Charlie sighed quietly before stepping forward and gathering the man in his arms, placed a gentle kiss to the younger man's forehead. "It's nothing we have to be embarrassed about Harry. This is my home and they just waltzed on in without asking. Even if Bella is my daughter she hasn't lived here for a long time, this isn't her home any more and she had no right to do that. Or talk that way" Charlie growled quietly as he recalled Bella's outburst.

"Perhaps I should go back to my place..." Harry said nervously looking up at Charlie.

"If you want to. But you don't have to. You'll need to meet them eventually, all things considered. Why not now?".

"I'm not sure I want to yet. I'm still trying to get over the fact your daughter just walked in on us dry-humping on your couch" Harry said quietly, face flushing red with embarrassment again in memory.

"How about you just lie down up here and I'll go down and talk to them real quick then when they go we can get back to our evening?" Charlie suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry wickedly.

"Oh god" Harry whimpered before leaning up and kissing Charlie softly. "Fine I'll stay . But I'm going to stay up here so don't take too long. I might fall asleep".

Charlie laughed softly before hugging Harry and releasing the younger man. Quickly stepping back he turned around and walking over to his closet, grabbed a shirt before making his way back down to the lounge where the Cullens were waiting for him.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=

"You know" Charlie began as he walked back into the lounge room and faced the Cullens currently sitting around the room. "When Emmett told me that you would be returning and coming by to see me I was actually happy. I was going to see my daughter again after months of no contact. Instead I'm finding myself feeling pretty angry right now. Not only was my privacy grossly invaded but so was Harry's" Charlie finished with a glare at the group of vampires in front of him.

Carlisle slowly stood up, face apologetic as he spoke quietly "I truly am sorry Charlie. Had we known you had company we would have not made our entrance in such a fashion. Bella had assured us that it would be fine. For that I sincerely apologise. And I'd also like to apologise to your friend as well if he would allow me to."

Charlie nodded, accepting his apology before turning back to his daughter currently glaring at him from her spot on the sofa. "Well Bella?".

"Well what?" Bella replied snarkily.

Charlie glared back at her before closing his eyes with a sigh. When he opened his eyes again Bella flinched at the hard glint they'd taken on. "Don't you well what me young lady. I don't care how you've been living since you left but this is my house and I am your father and you will respect me. You don't just waltz on into other peoples homes without knocking like that. I taught you better than that. You've been gone without word for months. Months Bella and suddenly you think you can just walk back in and behave like this?" Charlie sighed deeply again.

"I'm glad to see you. Honestly I am. I've missed you and I do have a lot I want to talk to you about but for now I think you should leave and come back tomorrow when everyone has had a chance to calm down a little bit. As Carlisle said you've kind of caught me at a bad moment" Charlie paused trying to gather his thoughts when suddenly he found himself pressed hard against the wall of his living room , his daughter's hand around his throat, icy cold and solid against his skin causing him to flinch and his eyes widen in understanding. "Bella...you're..."

"A lot stronger than I was before. You can't talk to me li..." Before she could continue however Bella found herself flung back by an invisible force as Harry entered the room again.

"Sorry Charlie but she was asking for it" Harry said quietly as he stood next to his lover.

"It...it's ok Harry" Charlie said whilst rubbing his throat, glancing over to his daughter who was picking herself up off the floor.

Bella quickly stood up before rushing forward with a loud hiss, intent on striking the two men before when she seemed to slam into a barrier of some kind, knocking her back down.

Meanwhile the other vampires in the room glanced nervously at the young man who now seemed to radiate sheer power. They didn't often encounter things like this, Edward was trying to get a read on the man's thoughts but found himself blocked as if the man was being shielded some how. Jasper could feel some slight emotions trickling through though as if they were leaking from behind a wall of some kind and what he could feel was making him very nervous, something which definitely did not happen often. Alice was just watching off to the side with a small smile on her face as she observed the two men with and Emmett himself was barely containing his laughter. Man he wished he brought some popcorn or a video camera as this was one of the best things he'd seen in years.

Carlisle stepped forward cautiously towards the young man before them. "I'm sorry for Bella's behaviour Charlie. And...Harry? We'll take her and go now. I'd like to come back tomorrow though and talk with you both when things have calmed down. Right now I think emotions are running a little high. Clearly we all have some explaining to do but now is obviously not the best time."

Quickly moving forward towards Bella, Carlisle nodded to Emmett and together they grabbed a hold of Bella before seeming to blur, then with a sudden rush of air all of the vampires were out of the house, the front door swinging shut behind them as Bella's shrieks of indignation and fury trailed behind them.

"Well...that was certainly an interesting way to meet the family Charlie. Forgive me but I don't think I'd like to do that again" Harry murmured quietly.

Charlie snorted before turning to his lover and leaning down kissing the man softly on his lips. "Thank you for that Harry. I didn't know she'd react like that."

"I'm guessing you didn't know she was a vampire huh" Harry asked, leaning forward as the older man wrapped his arms around him, accepting the embrace and offering one of his own in return.

"No. I really should have known though. I can't believe no one ever told me..." Suddenly everything seemed to begin crashing in on Charlie. The realisation that his daughter was a vampire, and with that realisation the knowledge that his daughter had in fact died at some point knocked the air from his lungs and he tilted forward, only managing to remain upright thanks to the strong grip Harry had on him. He felt like he couldn't breathe suddenly, the beginning of a panic attack coming on swiftly.

"Whoa Charlie. I think we need to get to bed. Hey... calm down. Deep breaths Charlie everything is fine" Harry said quickly, steadying the older man who was now being supported by him. Seeing the man start to get worse he quickly made a decision and without another thought apparated the both of them straight up to Charlie's bed. Thankfully that seemed to be just what Charlie needed to bring him back to his senses.

"What the...How did we get up here?'' Charlie said rapidly, taking deep breaths as he glanced around the room , taking note of the fact he was suddenly in his bed with Harry next to him when he was absolutely positive they were just in the lounge room downstairs.

"I apparated us. Fastest way to get you up here and you were beginning to have a panic attack" Harry replied softly, leaning down and nuzzling the man beneath him gently , placing gentle kisses against Charlie's lips to comfort the other man.

Charlie stared up at Harry before letting out a slightly frustrated sigh. "You're going to have to explain more about this magic thing Harry. But right now I'm too tired to listen properly. Stay with me tonight?" he asked quietly.

Nodding Harry quickly stripped into his boxers and helping Charlie do the same they quickly hopped underneath the covers. Charlie gathering Harry in his arms, his chest to Harry's back and resting his forehead against the back of Harry's. Sighing softly he placed a quick kiss against Harry's neck. "Goodnight Harry" he murmured

"Good night Charlie" Harry replied softly. Charlie quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional strain he'd just gone through however Harry didn't follow him into Morpheus's arms. Instead Harry stayed awake a while longer, thinking hard on the evening's events. He'd figured out Bella was a vampire the moment he'd seen her.

She shared the same otherworldly beauty that the other's seemed to have. The almost too-perfect appearance to their features. Frowning slightly he carefully turned over till he was facing Charlie. The man wore a frown even in his sleep tonight. Leaning his head forward Harry rested his forehead against Charlie's smiling when Charlie seemed to relax at the contact.

Closing his eyes Harry focused for a few moments and summoning his magic he began to construct some heavy warding around Charlie's house. Ones to prevent any vampire from entering the property without Charlie's permission and prevent any hostile vampires from coming close to the house. He wasn't willing to let Charlie get hurt by them. Not when he'd come to care so strongly for the other man. Feeling the wards taking shape and finally settling down, fully constructed he breathed a sigh of relief before closing his eyes and following Charlie into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

It was just after midnight that evening when Aro of the Volturi finally arrived in Forks, Washington. Quickly exiting his private jet he cast his gaze about curiously until he spotted his fellow Volturi member Caius leaning back against a rather black Mercedes limousine. Grinning broadly flashing his brilliantly white teeth Aro stepped forward opening his arms in greeting.

"Ah Caius It's been a while hasn't it. I am so glad you contacted us about this little development. Tell me. It is truly them?"

Caius stepped forward from his resting place against the car and met Aro quickly embracing the man and returning a smile of his own. "Brother do you honestly think I would have contacted you if it was not? I value myself far to much to make such a foolish decision".

Aro laughed loudly, a high pitched shrill laugh which would have sent shivers down the spine of any mortal nearby however luckily for possible-said mortals there was no one around at this hour. "Indeed. Very well then. What have you discovered?" Aro asked whilst making his way to the car and opening the door himself, quickly sat in the rear, Caius following swiftly and taking the spot next to him.

"Well to be honest there is not a great deal to tell. It's them. They've been here for around 3 weeks now. Your Harry has become rather...well acquainted with a Mr Charles Swan. And before you ask, yes. He is indeed the father of Bella , Mate of Edward Cullen and Mother of the Abomination. The young Lycanthrope spawn has become good friends with the local Shifter pack and they frequently spend time at either the native reservation or at the boy's home. Oh and you will be delighted to know that the Cullens have also returned to Forks. It would seem that ...there are some issues with Bella in regards to your Harry and her father's relationship. Honestly it was rather thrilling to observe. I haven't had so much fun in a town since the Salem Witch Trials." Caius finished with a wide grin.

Aro turned to Caius with a curious look on his face. "What do you mean...relationship? Surely you aren't suggesting that our dear Harry has gotten himself a...partner" Aro finished with a frown, practically spitting the words that brought such a sour taste to his mouth.

Caius, noting Aro's rapidly changing mood, hurried to placate his elder. "Don't worry. Their relationship is new. And like all new things...weak. What is weak can be broken brother. I have no doubt this will hold true here. As for the boy there are plans already under way to retrieve him too."

Aro looked away, deep in thought. He hadn't known of this relationship when he left Italy. "I trust our accommodations are ready?" he inquired softly.

Caius nodded quickly before reaching over and tapping on the glass separator between them and the driver's compartment. Moments later the car started and took off, it's occupants deep in discussion.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

SLASH WARNING - SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT -

The next day Harry slowly woke to the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and gentle kisses trailing up his arms and neck before a gentle bite was placed on his neck. Groaning softly he pushed back into the warmth behind him. "Charlie?" he moaned sleepily as hands trailed softly down his arms before making their way to his front and pinching his nipples sharply. "Charlie!'' he gasped, groaning as a he felt Charlie behind him press his hardness to his rear and thrust firmly. Biting off a moan he quickly rolled over to face Charlie behind him before hurriedly wrapping his arms around the man and quickly pulling Charlie on top of him with a heated kiss. No more words were spoken as they rocked against each other, lips biting and sucking each other's as they both sought to reach their mutual completion. Harry trailed his hands up and down Charlie's back, soft scratches left behind as his nails trailed up and down the other man's spine before he firmly grabbed Charlie's rear and ground up hard against the man above him drawing a loud groan from Charlie.

"Charlie..." he whimpered as the man quickly straddled him and drew himself up. Looking down with an almost feral look at the man beneath him.

"Yes Harry?" Charlie asked, chuckling darkly at the moan he got in response as he rocked his hips down against Harry's.

"Please touch me?"

Charlie leaned down to press his lips against Harry's ear as he continued to rock against the younger man. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Oh god...touch my c..." Harry broke off with a choked moan as Charlie thrust hard against him.

"I already am Harry" Charlie said with a wicked smile, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's chest, stroking and twisting, pinching Harry's nipples as he placed biting kisses against Harry's throat.

Harry whimpered loudly as he grabbed one of Charlie's hands and pressed it to his aching erection.

"Oh you mean like this?" Charlie asked as he squeezed Harry's silk covered hardness. Harry groaned in response. "Or perhaps..." Charlie didn't finish his question, instead he casually slipped his hand into the slit of fabric at the front of Harry's boxers, wrapping his hand around silken turgid flesh.

"Oh god!'' Harry arched up hard into Charlie's hand as the man began to pump his hardness. "Charlie!"

"I'm right here Harry"

"Harder!" Harry moaned

Charlie grinned again as he continued to stroke Harry but found himself getting frustrated with the tightly confined space his hand was working in. Growling quietly to himself he let go of Harry's erection before withdrawing his hand, ignoring Harry's own frustrated whimper.

"What are you.." Harry yelped as Charlie suddenly grabbed his boxers with both of his hands and with one strong motion tore Harry's boxers to pieces, revealing the younger man beneath him to Charlie in all his glory. Harry was about to protest at the rough treatment when he found he couldn't think any more as Charlie grabbed his hardness again and with a firm, strong grip began pumping Harry's cock in earnest, twisting his thumb over the head on every upward stroke. Unable to last long against such amazing sensations Harry came hard, arching his back with a loud moan of "CHARLIE!" as his come splattered across his own belly and chest, some even reaching his chin and some covering Charlie's hand still on him.

"Fuck that's so god damn hot" Charlie groaned as he watched Harry fall apart below him, reaching down and pulling his own erection from its confines he swiftly pumped himself, using some of Harry's ejaculate as lubricant, leaning down and firmly kissing the man below him as he too came, wetness spreading over his own hand and covering Harry's belly and cock with his own cum.

Quickly rolling off to Harry's side he continued to place kisses against Harry's throat and chin until Harry turned his head and met his lips with his own. "What a wake-up call" Harry murmured in-between soft kisses as he wrapped his arms again around Charlie. |

Charlie chuckled softly before ending their kiss and resting his forehead against Harry's. "I'll say. Wouldn't mind waking up like this more often..." Charlie said softly.

"Agreed. Should definitely spend the night more if this is what I have to look forward to in the mornings."

Leaning back slightly Harry rested his head against the pillow, before a small grimace flitted across his face. "And now we're all sticky..." he said with a frown.

"Well that just means we need to go have a shower...care to join me?" Charlie asked with a wink and a grin.

Harry laughed softly before leaning forward and kissing Charlie slowly, nuzzling his nose against the other man's. "Sure"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Later that morning after their shower in which they seemed to take forever in getting properly cleaned up, Charlie and Harry dressed in warm clothes and sat on the porch out the front, nursing cups of tea and coffee whilst Charlie read the morning newspaper and Harry munched on some bacon and eggs on toast. It looked like it was going to be just another typical day in Forks, cool and over-cast. Taking a sip of his coffee, Charlie looked down at the day's news paper with a frown.

Animal Attack in Forks?!

Emergency response were called to the Fork's industrial district last night after reports of a disturbance at one of the old warehouses was called in to the Sheriff's Department. Arriving on the scene the officers on duty were horrified to discover bodies on the premises. Officers are currently unable to reveal the nature of the injuries but sources close to the investigation claim the bodies had multiple bite wounds. Attempts to contact the Sheriff for comment have so far been unsuccessful. This reporter hopes that the Sheriff's department swiftly locates the animal responsible for these attacks and deals with it promptly before more lives are lost. In the mean time the Sheriff's department recommends ensuring your doors and windows are locked at night and to take appropriate precautions after dark if leaving the house.

This is Mika Azuki reporting for Forks Daily Times.

"Some kind of animal attack?" Harry asked as he leaned over to get a better look at the article.

"I think it's the vampires actually. Multiple bite wounds" Charlie released a long drawn-out sigh. "They said they tried to contact me but I didn't get any phone calls last night..." frowning again Charlie quickly stood up and made his way inside the house to grab his cell phone. Picking it up he huffed when he realised its battery was dead. "Well that'd be why" he murmured. Walking back outside to where Harry was reading the morning paper he quickly bent down and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to have to go into the station and take a look at this. It's probably the other vampires Emmett was talking about..."

Harry looked up before nodding and returning the kiss. "Just be careful ok?" Harry murmured, a look of concern on his face.

Charlie grinned before nodding and headed back inside the house to get dressed, leaving Harry out the front deep in thought.

'Things are definitely getting more complicated here...I think I'll need to write to the American Ministry and have a word with them'. Nodding to himself Harry returned to his reading of the morning paper as he began some careful planning.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Some time later that day at the Cullen Residence

"Ok Emmett you need to spill. I want to know everything there is to know about this Harry person and you're not leaving until you tell me!" Alice said with a wide-almost manic grin on her face as she cornered Emmett against the living room wall. The rest of the Cullens were currently out patrolling Forks trying to locate the other vampires in the town, except for Jasper who had refused to leave Alice's side.

Emmett whimpered slightly as he looked towards Jasper, who was currently reclining on one of the couches, for help. Jasper just shrugged almost as if to say 'You're on your own there buddy'.

"C'mon Emmett! SPILL!" Alice repeated, poking Emmett hard in the chest.

"Ow! ALRIGHT I'll talk! Jeeze!" Emmett groaned whilst rubbing the now sore spot on his chest and leaning back against the wall. "Harry arrived here a couple of weeks ago. Pretty much just before I did. He and his godson Teddy, real cute kid by the way and also co-incidentally part werewolf. And no i don't mean shifter wolf like the Quileutes up on the rez. I mean actual werewolf. If you smelled him you would know what I mean. Anyways back to Harry, he moved here with his godson just before I got here and seems like a pretty decent dude. Charlie certainly seems to like him as do the other shifters. He's Brittish as you already knew from last night, not sure what part he's from though. Generally he's just all around a really nice guy. As to his...i guess you can call it a power. I don't know much about it. Teddy wouldn't say anything until he spoke to Harry and I haven't seen the kid in a few days. I don't think Harry is a danger though. unless we tried hurting him. And so far the only one who seems to want to do that is Bella"

Alice nodded quickly as she listened to Emmett talk about the handsome young man they had briefly met last night. She couldn't see anything to do with him or his future which was really odd as she rarely encountered people like that. It was almost as if he was shielded some how... by what or who she couldn't say though. It was a perplexing conundrum and one she was eager to solve. She agreed with Emmett though on his guess as to the man being a safe person, she'd looked closer into Charlie's future last night on the way home and again this morning and all she could sense was extreme happiness and absolute contentment...and dare she say it ... love? She had a feeling this Harry person would be very good for Charlie and just what he needed to finally be truly happy. Turning away from Emmett, she let him make his way over to the couch beside Jasper and she followed, sitting on the other side as she curled up against her mate. "I think we should go back there tonight, I want to talk to Charlie, it's been ages since we've spoken and I missed him" she said quietly. Jasper snorted softly beside her as he tried to withhold a laugh.

"And I suppose the sudden hope you have is nothing to do with perhaps that Harry fellow being there again tonight?" he asked Alice with a wry smirk on his face. Alice didn't reply, just smiled softly and closed her eyes.

Jasper turned to Emmett carefully so as not to disturb Alice who was 'resting' against him. Whilst it was true they did not sleep, Alice enjoyed a kind of meditation every now and then when she found the time, it was a way for her to wind down from all the visions she both received or sought out every day.

"What about this Teddy...you said he was this man's godson and part were-wolf? Could you explain a little further to me please? I've never heard of a real werewolf in all my years of living..."

Emmett nodded before closing his eyes in thought. "The boy's name is Teddy. He and Harry come from Britain and according to Teddy, his father was a real werewolf. I'm guessing things are a little different over in Europe. I get the feeling that there are many things we don't know about. A whole new world you could say. His father was an actual werewolf and his mother was a human I'm guessing as he isn't a full one . I was with him on a full moon and he didn't change or anything, his eyes went weird though."

"From what I can tell normally he has really cool eyes like ours, honey coloured more than topaz but that night his eyes kept flashing silver. Almost steel really rather than silver. I guess that's the extent of his transformations? Something is odd about that kid though. He had this stone dude. I think it was an onyx but I can't be sure. It was as black as midnight and had silver streaks through it. The kid also seemed to be a little weird when he was holding it. I don't really understand what's going on with him but I'm dead certain it has something to do with his stone."

"It radiated negativity. Sadness. Despair. It was like... " Emmett broke off as he tried to collect his thoughts to explain what he had felt around the odd stone. "Imagine that you lost the one thing that gave you a reason for living. I guess if, not saying it will happen but... if you had lost Alice. Imagine all the pain and grief you would feel then pack it all together into a small little stone. That's what it felt like. I swear, being near that thing made my skin crawl dude..." Emmett glanced towards Jasper. The other vampire was an empath and felt emotions more strongly than most. Closing his eyes Emmett concentrated on the memory of that night in the forest. Thinking back to the how he felt around the stone and allowing himself to feel those emotions again. Hearing a hiss coming from Jasper he opened his eyes again and nodded. Jasper only felt a small part of what he had felt that night but it was more than enough.

"I see what you mean. I'm very eager to meet this boy. Do you think he would be at Charlie's tonight?" Jasper asked as he tried to reign his emotions back in.

Emmett shrugged slightly in response. "Normally he's at his house with Harry but he's been spending more nights with the Blacks up on the reserve. Speaking of the wolves by the way they seem ...fiercely protective of the kid. I don't know if that's because they can tell he's more than human themselves but they came very close to attacking me on our lands simply because I was talking to the boy. I think it'd be worth having a talk to Teddy about. He's a fascinating little bugger" Emmett finished with a chuckle.

"Right well... the three of us can go back to Charlie's tonight and talk to him, perhaps pop over to Harry's house if he isn't at Charlie's and just have a word". Jasper sighed quietly to himself as he thought back to the previous night. He'd have to have a talk with Carlisle and Edward about Bella. Her control over her vampirism was still pretty shaky as was evident by her assault on Charlie. Perhaps they shouldn't have allowed her to come back just yet...

Emmett, almost as if he was sensing where Jasper's thoughts were heading, grinned broadly "And we'll make sure we don't bring Bella with us this time"

Jasper smirked at his brother before nodding and turning back to his mate currently 'resting' beside him. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply allowing her scent to fill his lungs, allowing her presence to comfort him as he rested his own head against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry frowned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror one last time. For the first time in years he was wearing wizarding robes and he had to admit he really didn't miss them. They were a deep blue colour with silver cuffs and almost one size too large for him, he rather disliked the feel of the robes to be honest, they felt too big and bulky on him now after he'd spent the last few years in muggle-wear. Glancing at the clock he jumped slightly realising the time. 'Oh merlin I'm going to be late' he thought with a slight trace of panic. Rushing to his living room he quickly grabbed onto a letter that was sitting on the coffee table, taking a few deep breaths as he counted down the seconds. '3...2...1' he thought before he felt the familiar feel of a hook behind his navel and suddenly he was spinning as he portkeyed away.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0

'Oof' Harry let out as he landed painfully on the floor at his destination. Quickly gathering himself up off the floor he glanced around hoping that no one had seen his less than graceful arrival, breathing a sigh of relief as he found the office he'd arrived in to be empty. Glancing to the desk he noticed his application sitting open on-top of a small pile of papers and he grinned when he noted the 'ACCEPTED' stamped across the form in emerald green ink. He was just about to sit down in one of the comfy looking leather chairs in front of the desk when the door behind him opened suddenly. Whirling around Harry had his wand drawn in barely a blink, taking up a defensive pose as he took in the person's appearance. She was a rather lean and wiry looking young woman, pale with bright blue eyes hidden almost behind rather large glasses, pale green hair hair tied up in a tight bun atop her head and a smattering of light green freckles across her face, dressed in pale green wizarding robes. He'd have said she couldn't be more than 20 years old but then again in the wizarding world appearances are often misleading. She was also a rather tiny woman thought Harry, his admittedly short frame towered over her.

"Mr...P...I mean Black?" she stuttered nervously, eyes zeroed in on Harry's drawn wand, clutching a stack of papers tightly to her chest as if it was some kind of shield.

Harry slowly nodded, slightly lowering his wand, much to the apparent relief of the young woman before him.

"Oh g...good. I'm Miss Florana. Gaiana Florana, and I'm the one handling your application for waiver of the International Secrecy Act, your request for American Citizenship as well as Asylum...''

Carefully stepping into the room, Gaiana closed the door behind her and made her way to the desk, sitting down behind it and placing her stack of papers to the side as she withdrew her own wand and tapped Harry's application before her quickly, causing it to float upwards and face Harry in front of her.

"Please take a seat Mr Black" she said with a gentle tone.

Nodding Harry flicked his wrist slightly, causing his wand to shimmer and re-appear in it's holster against his wrist before he moved forwards and sat down in one of the seats before the desk.

"Now Mr Black, we received your application for the waiver of the Secrecy Act and American Wizarding Citizenship as well as the request for Asylum and while everything checks out we would just like to quickly go over a few things before it's processed'' Gaiana said with a small smile.

"Ok... what would you like to know?" Harry asked, a small trace of nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Right well firstly, we're not the British MoM. We have no restrictions against Werewolves of the kinds that are currently enforced over in Wizarding Britain, so in regards to your son Ted Remus Lupin Potter Black, also known as 'Teddy', there will be no problems whatsoever for your request for citizenship for the two of you. Teddy will be able to receive magical education within America from our Salem Institute if you so desire as well, just wanted to include that in there as I noticed his birthday is coming up soon. There will also be no issues with the request for political Asylum. We here at the American Ministry of Magic have been paying very close attention to the happenings in Britain and ...speaking personally sir, we're not happy at all. But that's just between you and me '' she murmured with a sly wink before continuing.

"I've already taken the liberty of sending off your application for citizenship for you and your son as well as the Asylum applications and they should be granted in..." suddenly there was a rather shrill chiming sound and Gaiana looked over to the fireplace which roared to life, bright emerald and blue flames flickering happily before several pieces of paper flew out and landed on her desk. " Well they should be granted right now" she finished with a smile as she handed the forms over to Harry. "Ok so those applications have all been accepted and processed so... whilst this is all very rushed Mr Black, I formally welcome you to America as an American Wizarding Citizen and wish you the best and brightest of futures within our beautiful country for you and your son''.

Reaching into a side draw beneath her desk she withdrew some more papers and handed them over to Harry as well. "These forms all state that you and Teddy are now American Citizens and have been granted political & magical Asylum. Should the British Ministry attempt to remove you from our shores, we will be notified immediately and will be able to deal with the situation accordingly. The American Ministry will send a small team of official warders tonight to your residence and assist in setting up some wards as well as a sort of insurance policy. Nothing too extravagant just some anti-non-consensual apparition and portkey wards as well as, with your permission of course, some pretty heavy duty, if I dont say so myself, monitoring wards. I will be personally responsible for the monitoring wards and ensure that they are upheld to the best of standards if you agree to them being placed"

Harry just nodded mutely, rather stunned with how fast everything was going. He'd only sent in the applications the night before and for all of this to be happening so fast was...rather shocking.

"Judging by the look on your face sir, if you don't mind me saying so, I assume you're surprised with how fast we are moving?" Gaiana inquired with a small smile as she took in the young man's shell shocked appearance.

Harry nodded again causing her smile to widen further.

"As I said Mr Black, we've been monitoring the situation in Britain quite closely for several years now and we always like to be prepared for any situation that might come up. Also we've had these forms ready for you for quite a few years as well, we'd hoped you would come to us, and just in case you did, we wanted to be ready so we could ensure this all happened smoothly and swiftly. You will find that the American Ministry is virtually nothing like the British Ministry and we have a much, much higher appreciation for our citizens. Especially ones as distinguished as yourself" Gaiana finished with grin before turning to the final application hovering beside her.

"Now Mr Black. Your application for the waiver of the Secrecy Act. Well to be honest we're not sure where you got this form for, nor why you would need it..."

Seeing it was his turn to speak Harry cleared his throat softly "I had a friend from England send these over to me. Apparently now you need to fill out forms and have them authorised before you can tell someone you're a wizard and about the wizarding world and I..." Harry broke off at Gaiana's sudden burst of laughter

"Oh what absolute rubbish! We don't do that over here Mr Black. While Britain is getting very gung-ho about these kinds of things we honestly do not see the need for such ridiculous protocol. Honestly just think of all the additional paperwork we'd have to go through every single day with the amount of witches and wizards within our borders whenever they wanted to tell a loved one about themselves. Please forgive me for saying so sir but the British Ministry gets more idiotic each year. I don't expect those regulations will last much longer over there. But needless to say, this form?"

Gaiana gestured to the form now floating beside Harry and picked up her wand again, giving it a quick flick and smiling as the form burst into bright purple flames next to Harry before disappearing. "This form is completely unnecessary. You would like to tell your partner about yourself and the world you come from? You do not need our permission. We have Aurors too and a crack team of Obliviators if anything ever went wrong so we will just trust your judgement." Gaiana smiled warmly at the young man before her who was staring at the space beside him where his application was floating just moments before.

"Finally Mr Black?" Gaiana said quietly, getting Harry's attention once more. "As to your vampire issue in Forks. We've gone ahead and notified the Vampire Authority about it and they informed us that it will be dealt with by them swiftly, they have apparently already sent a representative and he arrived in forks last night so I assume that whoever those nuisances are , will be gone quite soon."

Harry nodded with a small smile before he suddenly froze. "Wait... Vampire Authority?"

Gaiana raised her eyebrow as she took in Harry's suddenly rigid posture. "Yes the Vampire Authority. They have various offices around the world , Washington DC, Cairo, Sydney, Singapore, Tokyo, Volterra just to name a few. They oversee Vampire affairs and ensure that the Muggle world does not learn of the various Vampire race's existence. Now would that be all Mr Black? Do you have any other questions before our time is up?"

Harry shook his head, thoughts swirling at this latest piece of information.

Gaiana just smiled and stood up quickly extending her hand to Harry in farewell. "Well then if that would be all Mr Black, once again I welcome you to America and officially congratulate you and your son on becoming American Magical Citizens. May you future be bright and fulfilling within our borders"

Smiling softly Harry stood up and shook Gaiana's hand before he withdrew his wand and apparated home.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=00==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Later that very evening Harry was found pacing his living room feeling very nervous about what he had planned for the evening. He'd sent Charlie a text message after he got back from the American Ministry asking if they could talk when Charlie got home from work. Charlie had told him he was finishing up around 6 and asked if he should bring dinner with him to which Harry had readily agreed. He'd also called Billy and asked if he would mind looking after Teddy for another night to which the man had happily informed him they'd love to and not to worry about Teddy. Well... he might have been told not to worry about his godson but honestly he didn't think a day would go by where he didn't.

Whilst he and Teddy now had the protection of the American Ministry of Magic, he didn't think he would ever really feel secure unless he had his godson with him. Deep in thought Harry didn't notice the front door opening nor did he notice Charlie walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him, causing Harry to let out a rather undignified shriek and jump in shock.

"Whoah Harry relax it's me!" Charlie exclaimed, surprised at his lover's reaction and feeling concerned. Harry wasn't usually so skittish.

"Oh Merlin! Charlie don't scare me like that I almost had a heart attack!" Harry grouched angrily poking the man in the shoulder, causing Charlie to smile softly.

"Sorry Harry..." Charlie said softly, leaning down and brushing his lips against Harry's in apology.

Leaning back again he let go of Harry and turned to the coffee table, lifting up some plastic bags he'd placed down when he'd arrived. "I picked up some Chinese food on the way if you don't mind..."

"No Chinese is fine, I'll go get some plates" Harry quickly turned around and rushed into the kitchen, hurrying to find some plates and cutlery before he returned and sat down on the couch, placing the plates on the coffee table before them.

"Is everything ok Harry?...you seem ...worried" Charlie murmured , sitting down beside Harry and brushing his hand down the man's arm in a comforting gesture.

"No everything is fine! I just had a lot on my mind today and haven't really had a chance to unwind yet. Trust me I'm fine, everything is fine. Let's eat ok?"

Nodding gently at Harry, Charlie leaned forward and began dishing out the Chinese food for dinner, Sweet and Sour Pork, Spring Rolls, Chicken Chow-mein and Szechuan Beef with egg noodles as well as some fried rice. It'd been a while since he'd had this kind of food and his mouth was watering with the thought of all the delicious and yet terribly bad-for-you food he was about to eat. Handing a plate to Harry he leaned back against the couch before frowning. He'd forgotten to grab some beer from his place before coming over. "Damn" he growled softly, irritated at himself.

"Hrm?" Harry questioned, unable to really articulate at the moment because his mouth was full.

"Oh I forgot to grab some beer from mine before I came over here" Charlie replied sheepishly.

Swallowing quickly Harry gestured towards the fridge in the kitchen "I bought some today on the way home, it's in the fridge if you'd like some."

Charlie raised his eyebrow at Harry suspiciously before placing his plate on the small table before him and standing up, making his way into the kitchen and opening the fridge. He smiled when he noticed Harry had bought his favourite beer...Ranier Beer, before he paused. Why had Harry bought his favourite beer. It was only sold at one of the small liquor stores in the town and it was also rather out of the way of any route Harry would normally take during the day to get to...well...anywhere in the town. Frowning slightly , Charlie reached forward and grabbed the 6-pack before closing the fridge door and heading into the lounge, taking his seat beside Harry and opening one of the bottles and taking a deep draw of the amber liquid.

They ate in relative silence for a while, both wanting to be finished with dinner before they had their talk, Charlie sensing it was something important to Harry and something he was obviously nervous about judging from the fact he'd very obviously gone out of his way to buy Charlie's favourite beer.

Once they'd both finished with dinner Harry quickly gathered up their plates, pressing a quick kiss to Charlie's cheek before he practically fled to the kitchen, dropping the dishes in the sink and taking a few breaths to calm himself.

Returning to the lounge room he found Charlie leaning back against the couch once again, eyes closed. Harry only just realising the man was still in his police uniform and feeling a pang of regret that he'd obviously worried the other man and made him hurry to get over to Harry's.

"Charlie?" Harry spoke softly to get the other man's attention. "I have some things I needed to talk to you about"

Charlie lifted his head from it's resting place and patted the spot next to him, smiling in what he hoped was a re-assuring manner towards his partner as he sat down beside him.

"Ok well I'm here and I'm listening Harry"

Taking a few deep breaths Harry turned to face Charlie. "Right. Well... you already know how I can do magic. And remember how I said I couldn't really talk to you about it just yet because I could get into a lot of trouble?" seeing Charlie nod Harry continued on. "Yes well I went and spoke to some people today and If you still want to know about me more I can tell you now..." Harry finished nervously glancing towards Charlie beside him who just sighed softly and reached out, drawing the younger man into his arms and pulling him to rest against him.

"If you really want to tell me Harry then as I said I'm listening" Charlie murmured, placing a soft kiss against Harry's right temple as he rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms in a comforting gesture.

Harry nodded quickly before looking up and locking his eyes with Charlie. "Ok there is a bit I need to talk to you about and I'm going to need you not to talk until I'm finished ok? Then you can ask your questions if you have any..."

At Charlie's nod, Harry smiled quickly before beginning. "Right well... ok first...man this is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. I don't even really know where to start"

Charlie smirked softly "The beginning is generally a good place to start.."

"Right the beginning. Well ...if you want the beginning it's going to take some time so you might wanna open another beer while I talk"

Charlie nodded and leaned over with one arm, picking up an unopened bottle and with an obviously practiced gesture, bit the cap off , dropping it into his hand and placing it back on the table as he took a small sip of his drink.

"So the beginning. Well first I have to say that I wasn't born Harry Black. My original name was Harry James Potter. I changed my name legally to Harry Black when I was 18. I was born in a small town called Godric's Hollow to my parents Lily Evans and James Potter. You will not have heard of this town nor be able to find it anywhere on a map. And this has something to do with the whole magic thing."

Harry paused as he took in Charlie's thoughtful expression, continuing when the man gestured for him to do so. "Magic is obviously not something that everyone could do. However there are enough of us that if Magic was revealed to the rest of the world it would cause quite a panic. There are magic users in virtually every single country around the world and we all generally live separated from what we call the 'Muggle' World. Muggle is a term we have for non magic users. There are other terms as well, one of the more polite ones is called a Mundane. Each country has its own magical government set up to monitor and regulate the various magical communities. You already know about vampires and werewolves and shape shifters. Well there is a heck of a lot more than that in the world. Dragons, Fairies, Dementors, Unicorns, Giants, Mermaids, you name it. All those mythical creatures you read about in books on legends and folklore more often than not are actual real creatures hidden away. The reason why most of the world doesn't know about the continued existence of this other world is because of an International Secrecy Act. Basically, the Magical World hides and keeps itself separate. We dont tell muggles about us often and when muggles find out about us accidentally they're usually obliviated. Obliviated means having their memory of the event erased."

Harry paused again and stood up, moving away from Charlie and began pacing the room as he spoke, thankful for the other man keeping quiet so he could get it all out.

" I'm able to tell you this today because I got permission from the American Ministry of Magic. Which is the American magical government. They look after the magical communities here in America. I had to go to them for a couple of reasons of of which was I applied for American Citizenship for myself and Teddy, which was accepted and approved. I also had to apply for political and magical asylum."

At this Charlie's head snapped up and his eyes focused sharply on Harry pacing the living room. "Asylum?" Charlie asked incredulously "What the hell do you need asylum for?"

"It's all part of this long story Charlie. In Britain it's very different from here at the moment. It's partly why Teddy and I came to America. I'm not a criminal Charlie. But the British Ministry of Magic does not like me because I was vocal in opposition to several reforms they had made designed to suppress and reduce the rights of various magical community members such as Werewolves. Even though Teddy is not a werewolf his father was one. And that's more than enough for the British Ministry to declare him non human. Back when Teddy had just turned three years old, the British magical government elected a new Prime Minister. We call them 'Minister's of Magic'. He is a terrible man. Paranoid and incredibly xenophobic. He began reforming various laws and removing a lot of the rights that magical creatures had won and it all came to a head when one day a group of Aurors, that's the magical police, came for Teddy whilst a dear friend of mine was babysitting him. They took Teddy away for research and because of how I went and got him back which...may or may not have involved destroying a fair bit of the Auror's department of the Ministry, I was declared a persona non grata. Basically if I go back I get arrested. They've been following Teddy and I for years because I'm a pretty popular person back where I'm from and it's partly why we came here. There is a whole 'nother world out there Charlie... and I'm from it. It's why I can do magic , such as apparating us upstairs to your bed last night or shielding you from your daughter. I can do a lot more though. There honestly isn't much I can't do..."

Harry finished with a huff as he stared at his partner sitting on the couch before him. Charlie was silent, deep in thought as he drank his beer. After a few minutes Harry couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out "Well..?"

"Well what Harry?" Charlie replied, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you think... I know it all sounds crazy, evil magical governments dragons and fairies, me needing asylum but it's all true I swear. I can prove it to you if you need..."

Charlie sighed before placing his beer on the table and standing up, quickly making his way over to Harry who was rapidly working himself into a panic. Wrapping his arms around the man he pulled Harry tight against himself and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "I already told you Harry the other day. You... magic? It's really not a big deal for me. Vampires and werewolves, shape shifters. I deal with this every day. Adding a little bit of magic to it really isn't as big an issue as you would think for me... What does concern me though is you needing Asylum from your Brittish government... what is happening with that?"

Harry practically melted with relief as he was held by Charlie's strong well muscled arms, he never wanted them to let him go, he felt so safe and secure he could just fall asleep standing up. Smiling up at the man before him Harry leaned up and drew Charlie's head down for a quick kiss to his lips. "Teddy and I are now officially American Citizens. We got all our papers this afternoon when I went to the American Ministry. Everything checks out so if the Brittish government tried to get us, the American Ministry would know and would deal with it. I'll tell you more about it soon but there is just too much for me to talk about in one evening. There will be some people coming over tonight to help out and put up some magic protections around my house so ummm... please don't freak out or anything..."

Laughing softly Charlie just nuzzled his cheek against Harry's. "I wont freak out I promise"

Harry smiled again and was just about to kiss Charlie once more when something started vibrating against his leg. Jumping back slightly he laughed when he realised it was Charlie's cell phone.

Charlie just grumbled as he quickly removed it from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

''Hey Charlie, it's me Emmett...erm are you and Harry home at the moment?"

Charlie frowned as he glanced over to Harry beside him ''We're next door at Harry's. Why?"

"Oh right... well... I'm out the front with Alice and Jasper and we wanted to come in and talk with you, just us three, the others are out patrolling whilst they hunt but...it's the weirdest thing. We kind of can't come close to either house for some reason."

Staring at Harry, Charlie pulled the phone away from his head and put it on loud speaker. "You guy's cant come close to either house huh..."

"Nope. We can get about 15 yards away from the door and then... yeah it's like there's a wall. And considering what Harry did with Bella the other night we were kind of hoping it was him and he'd let us in...we promise not to hurt anyone...it's us dude you know us."

Charlie raised his eyebrow at the now sheepish looking Harry standing to his side.

"Ok fine they can come in, I might have been a bit over-zealous last night when I put some protections up against vampires..." Harry grumbled as he made a quick gesture with his hands, altering the wards slightly to allow Emmet, Jasper and Alice inside the home.

Moments later there was a knock on the front door and Charlie hurried over to open it, checking to see who it was before opening the door.

"Come in guys" he said whilst opening the door wide and moving to the side to allow the three vampires entry.

"Thanks dude!" Emmett replied enthusiastically as he walked inside, Alice just smiled as she practically floated after him, Jasper smirking as he followed.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Meanwhile somewhere in Forks.

Aro frowned as he sat down at his table. He'd been feeling rather bored so had decided to go exploring the town for a while. It wasn't often he was in America and the last time he'd been anywhere near Forks ...well lets just say he hadn't had time to take in the scenery. Smiling to himself as a waitress stopped and asked if he would like anything to drink he'd politely requested a cup of strong tea before waving her away. While in all honesty food and drink tasted like dirt and ash to most vampires, including himself, he felt that he should at least keep up appearances. It just would not do to bring suspicion upon himself. He had so much to do in this town and so little time.

Minutes passed with Aro reclining deep in thought before his waitress brought out his tea. "Thank you my dear" he murmured with a shark tooth smile before waving his waitress away again.

Honestly, mortals were so ...tiring sometimes. And tantalizing, he thought to himself with a grin. Already beginning to feel the familiar burn in his throat . The thirst for blood was always present, especially around mortals. And here he was sitting at a table outside a quaint little restaurant surrounded by humans. Oh how delightful. Sometimes he would visit establishments such as this back in Volterra. Just to test his own control. He never lost control though. Of all his brothers he was the most restrained, the most... civilized. Humming quietly to himself he sat back in his seat, entertaining himself with stirring his spoon through his tea cup repeatedly, watching the steam rise, inhaling the scent of the tea mixing with the various scents of the humans around him. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes with the pleasure of such a simple action. Often the simplest things bring the most joy. Hold on...that scent... Aro paused mid-inhale and opened his eyes with a smile. He'd recognise that scent anywhere. Sure enough moments later Bella Cullen appeared in his line of sight, walking past his table before she too froze and turned towards him with a look of horror on her face.

"Isabella..." he whispered softly, shark-tooth smile on his face as he scented her fear. Oh such a delicious smell.

"Aro..." Bella hissed "What the hell are you doing here..."

"Funny you should ask that my dear. Please ...sit" he said gesturing to the empty chair in front of him. Bella hesitated, Taking a step back from the vampire before her causing Aro to frown darkly, all traces of his smile gone.

"Isabella darling. It's very rude to decline an invitation. Sit down. Now." Aro murmured softly, knowing that she would hear him with no trouble.

Bella scowled, drawing back her lips in a silent hiss exposing her fangs before she seemed to remember where she was.

"That's right my dear. Don't want to make a scene now do we? I'd hate to have to...clean up the mess afterwards".

Huffing quietly Bella quickly took the seat before Aro. "What are you doing here Aro. We don't live here any more. There is no reason for you to be here..."

Smiling once again with his shark-tooth grin Aro began stirring his tea again. "Well ...that's where you would be wrong . It seems that there are a few ...issues that require our attention here in little old Forks." Glancing towards Bella he held her gaze, allowing the red glint of blood lust to bleed into his eyes.

"You see Isabella... as I'm sure you remember very well, we have rules" he began quietly. "And our rules are seldom broken without consequence. Tell me...what is the one rule we enforce most rigorously within the Volturi?"

Bella froze, thinking quickly before a quiet gasp escaped her lips.

"Vampire's existence must never be revealed to mortals. Any mortal that learns about us must either die, or be turned. There are no exceptions" Bella whispered.

"Exactly. Now the most interesting thing has happened here in Forks. It would seem that your very own father knows about vampires. Knows that you and the Cullens are all vampires. And yet he himself is not one...nor is he dead. Now the last time we met we waived the shifters knowledge of us. Obviously they would know about us and we accepted that. Despite our ...reservations. However the small matter of your mortal father is something else entirely."

Bella glared harshly towards Aro as he spoke of her father. Whilst she had lost control the other night and attacked him she really hadn't wanted to hurt him. She was still getting used to her vampiric nature and had...relapses every now and then. "I swear Aro if you try to hurt one hair on his head I will..."

"Shut up you pathetic child" Aro hissed harshly. "You are in absolutely NO position to threaten me. I could slaughter you and every single human within this establishment in seconds and there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

Bella snapped her mouth shut, eyes widening as she began to understand the situation she was now in.

"Now... as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me... your father knows about us. Normally this would mean that we would step in and...rectify the situation however as I mentioned before there are a few issues in Forks that require our attention and, in all honesty, your mortal father is the very least of our concerns. As a matter of fact, I'm rather inclined to just completely forget about his existence."

Bella frowned when she heard this. It was not like Aro to say such things, to go against the laws of the Volturi were...well...it just wasn't done."Why?" she asked simply.

"Harry" Aro replied, smirking widely as Bella's eyes clouded over in anger. "Ah I see you have some issues with Harry yourself"

"What do you want with..him" Bella hissed, eyes flicking towards the waitress walking nearby.

"Many things. None of them are a concern of yours however. Now let's get down to business" Aro paused, signalling the nearby waitress over.

"I'm so sorry my dear but I completely lost track of time would you be able to make me a new cup of tea?'' he asked her as she reached the table, holding out the still full cup of now cold tea. Nodding the waitress took the cup from him before turning towards Bella "Did you want anything as well miss?"

"She doesn't. Thank you though that will be all" Aro said dismissively. As the waitress left towards the kitchen he turned his attention back to Bella who was clearly struggling for control.

"Harry has a son which as I have come to understand, has formed quite a relationship with the shifters up at the reserve. I'd like to pay him a visit. But in order to that my dear I am going to need your help" Grinning wickedly at Bella he reached over the table and grabbed hold of one of her hands, crushing it in his startlingly powerful grip. A sound almost like stones cracking and grinding against each other was heard and Bella whimpered as she felt her hand breaking.

"What do you need me to do" she whimpered.

"I need you to make a small distraction for me. Nothing extreme of course. I know how close you are to the wolves yourself and would never want to be the one to destroy such a...beautiful friendship."

"Why do you need to talk to the kid?".

"It's simple my darling" Aro said as he increased the strength of his grip on her hand, feeling one of her fingers break he grinned his shark-tooth grin. "Where his son goes, Harry goes. So I'm going to be taking the boy back to Volterra with me. And you are going to help. If you do this for me then the Volturi shall forget all about your father and his knowledge of us. We shall also forget about the shifters, your family, your friends. As a matter of fact we will forget about this entire town. If you don't...then nothing will remain of this town within a week. Do you understand what I'm saying?".

"Yes!" Bella gasped, the pain in her hand was excruciating, she hadnt felt anything like it since becoming a vampire herself. "Fine! I'll help I'll help! Please let go!" she whimpered quietly, practically sobbing in relief as Aro released her hand and she cradled it to her chest, feeling it begin healing almost immediately.

"There we go my dear. Now that that's settled why don't we go pay your friends at the reservation a little visit"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Sighing quietly, Teddy leans back against the thick tree trunk, relaxing in the soft moonlight streaming from above. Not too far from where he was resting two massive wolves were roughhousing playfully, rolling around in the clearing snapping at each other's ankles like small pups. To an outsider it might look like a rather vicious fight but Teddy could tell they were just playing. Closing his eyes he began humming a soft tune to himself. It had been running in his head week and for the life of him, he could not recall where he'd heard it before. How long he spent there at the base of the tree he could not say but eventually he was startled back to awareness by a long wet tongue drawing across his face. Spluttering he laughed and pushed the large wolf's face away from his, rubbing the saliva from his face into the wolf's neck. "That's disgusting Paul!" he said in between his laughter, voice muffled by the thick coat of fur.

Paul simply cocked his head to the side, tongue hanging out and amusement evident in his large brown eyes.

"What time is it?" Teddy asked quietly, the sun had set a few hours ago but he'd forgotten to bring his phone with him so he had no way to tell the time of his own.

A quiet huff from Paul got his attention, only making him roll his eyes when Paul crouched down, gesturing with his head towards his back signalling Teddy should climb up.

"Time to go back I guess" Oh well it was a really lovely night out. A shame he couldn't spend the night in the forest but they hadn't brought any of their camping supplies with them and Paul had very quickly nixed the idea of going without. Teddy snorted to himself as he clambered up Paul's back, grabbing a hold of the the fur behind Paul's neck as they began to gently lope back towards Billy's house back at the reservation, Leah trailing behind them. It's quiet on the way back which is definitely something Teddy enjoys. He loves the sound of nature and wildlife around him. It's almost like... he hates to think it but it's almost like being home. He doesn't have to think or worry or even talk he can just...relax and listen. Halfway back towards Billy's place however he's startled out of his thoughts again by Paul and Leah stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asks, a strange sense of dread creeping up on him.

Neither of the wolves answer, instead they snarl and raise their heads to the sky, releasing a long howl before bolting towards the reservation. As they get closer to the settlement Teddy hears the faint sound of screaming and when the wind shifts he picks up the scent of smoke and fear heavy in the air. Finally they reach the quileute settlement and Teddy gasps in horror. Before him lie the rest of the pack, injured and struggling to rise from the ground. The surrounding buildings are ablaze and people are running terrified to and fro trying to put out the fire. In the middle of it all is the one person Teddy had never hoped to see again. Paul leaned down quickly allowing Teddy to dismount before he and Leah charged the man, only to be sent flying backwards with two quick powerful strikes, loud smacks echoing in the night almost sounding like gun shots. They land not too far from Teddy, unconscious. Whimpering he quickly turned to flee only to be caught in a powerful almost crushing grip around his midsection.

"Hello there Teddy. Long time no see"


	13. Chapter 13

Paul groaned softly as he slowly regained consciousness. His head hurt something fierce...like he'd ran headlong into a freight-train and yeah that was not a good feeling. Slowly opening his eyes he took in the scene around him. Everything seemed so muted, he could barely make out any sound. He could see some of the houses still smouldering and looking over to the side he could even see some of his pack-mates slowly picking themselves up off the ground. Reaching up to his face with one hand he rubbed his eyes and gingerly tried to see if he had any injuries other than the giant lump he could feel healing at the back of his head. Struggling to sit up he tried to recall what had happened and kept coming up blank. He remembered being out in the woods and playing with Leah, heading back towards the settlement with Teddy on his back...Teddy...TEDDY! Snapping his head around he desperately looked for his imprint, growing more panicked as he took in his surroundings and couldn't see Teddy anywhere.

"TEDDY?!" he shouted loudly. On his feet now he quickly shifted to his wolf form without thinking and he ran to and fro around the settlement as fast as he could, however he couldn't find his imprint. Teddy was missing...closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths, inhaling the scents around him trying to detect Teddy only to grow more panicked when he picked up the scent of something sickeningly sweet, like rotting fruit mixing with Teddy's scent.. vampire. Teddy. Gone. Have to get him back!.

Raising his head he let out a long mournful howl, the sound carrying for miles in all directions, calling his pack to him as he took off with all the speed he could muster after Teddy's trail.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Let me go!" Teddy whimpered pitifully as he struggled against the strong grip holding him in place. After he was grabbed by Aro he'd been painfully flung over the vampires shoulder and Aro had fled the settlement heading towards the town. Teddy had struggled as hard as he could to escape Aro's hold but it had all been useless. He couldn't shake the vampires grip and all he'd gotten was laughter and the vampire had increased his speed as he fled through the woods. Horrified he'd realised that Aro was much faster than Paul was and Paul was the fastest wolf in the pack. Paul...Teddy bit back a sob at the thought of his friends so easily taken out by the man holding him. He'd tried to run away but was caught in barely a blink of the eye after Aro had so effortlessly beat Paul and Leah back. He couldn't get the awful crack that had echoed through the night as Aro's fists had made contact with Paul and Leah.

"Struggling isn't going to help you little one so you might as well stop" Aro said darkly, voice carrying over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me... Why are you doing this!" Teddy shouted, hitting Aro's back with his small fists. It was useless of course, all he'd ended up doing was hurt his hands, whimpering as he cradled them to his chest.

Aro stopped suddenly, scenting the air before hissing loudly in anger and veering off to the side. "We're going home my little lycan" was all Aro said before veering off to the left, tearing through the woods with Teddy still over his shoulder.

Suddenly a loud howl that he recognised instantly echoed through the moonlit woods, soon joined by more howls from other wolves. ''Paul..." Teddy whispered softly, voice filled with relief that his friends were still alive. They'd find him. They would come for him, he'd be ok.

"Yes Paul. Your friend. I didn't kill any of them you know. But this is not the time to chat" Aro said almost regretfully.

Aro seemed to blur even before Teddy's eyes and somehow they were moving even faster. Impossibly faster, almost as if they were literally flying over the earth. How the heck could one vampire be so fast? Struggling to remain conscious Teddy tried to take in his surroundings looking frantically for anything that would tell him where he was. But he couldn't recognise anything in sight, they were in a part of the forest he hadn't been to yet. Making a quick decision Teddy grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve, quickly tearing a strip of it off and throwing it behind him, amazingly un-noticed by Aro's hearing. The vampire seemed to be solely focused on wherever they were headed. Teddy watched as his shirt sleeve fluttered to the ground before vanishing from his sight almost instantly due to the speed he was being carried at. 'Paul...hurry and find me' he thought to himself as the darkness swirled in, finally overtaking him and he passed out.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Loud snarls filled the woods, echoing howls startling the animals in the night. If you'd been walking through the woods you would have been amazed to see something few people would ever believe. Speeding through the forest was a pack of the largest wolves you would ever see . Nine wolves thundering through the woods, leaping over fallen trees, darting around obstacles in the pursuit of their stolen pack-mate. Teddy wasn't a shifter himself but he was pack. He was family. Paul lead the chase, fastest of them all followed by Leah and Seth, smaller and sleeker wolves only a few paces behind Paul. Just behind them were Jacob Seth and Sam. Their massive shapes smashing through the undergrowth as they were trailed by the final members of the pack Jared, Quil and Embry picking up the rear coving their tails. They didn't know how many vampires were in the woods but they were not taking any chances. They had to get Teddy back. Paul raised his head and howled, trying to let Teddy know he was coming. He had no idea if Teddy would hear him but he hoped he would. His imprint was everything to him. He was like a little brother and when he caught up to the vampire who stole him he would tear the man's head from his shoulders.

'How long were you out?' Jacob's voice echoed in his head as they sped through the woods. Paul ignored the voice, it was a distraction he could not afford. Leah answered for him though.

'I don't know, we got there shortly after you I think. Who was that vampire!?'

'You don't remember him?' Sam's voice echoed with a trace of derision

'Sorry but I don't really keep track of all the vampires we meet. The only ones I've ever really remembered are the fucking Cullens and it's been months since we saw them!' Leah snarled back

'Shut up and focus. The vampire was Aro, leader of the Volturi. They were the ones who were going to kill the Cullens months ago because of Renesmee But why would he take Teddy?' Jacobs voice joined in on the conversation. It was a good question. Aro had arrived in a whirlwind of fury. They'd been distracted by some fires which had strangely broke out around the settlement and when they'd tried helping put out the flames Aro had appeared without warning in their midst, taking them by surprise and disabling each and every one of them effortlessly. They hadn't been expecting the attack and it was all over in moments. As each of them fell Aro had seemed to get more furious only the weirdest thing was he hadn't killed any of them. Only knocked them unconscious. It was obvious he could have killed them all quite easily in the confusion but he didn't. They however did not have time to analyse the vampire monarch's actions. He was getting away and with him was their pack-mate's imprint Teddy.

Suddenly up ahead Paul stopped causing the other wolves to nearly trip over him as they all ducked and weaved around him, slowing down and turning back to meet him

'Paul what is it?' Jacob murmured, voice echoing through their pack-mind.

Paul couldn't seem to respond, staring at a small strip of light blue cloth lying on the ground before him. With a loud, almost pained whine , Paul leaned down and gently took the strip of cloth in his jaws before rearing up and releasing a furious howl and tearing off through the woods again, his pack following rapidly behind him as he gained speed.

'PAUL! ANSWER ME! WHAT WAS THAT?!'' Jacob's voice rang through their pack-mind causing some of them to wince slightly at it's volume

'Teddy. His shirt' was all Paul managed to think back to them.

'I think he's heading for the Forks Air-Field' Embry spoke up for the first time during their pursuit. 'It's about 4 miles ahead of us'

'Gotta get Teddy back. Can't let him take Teddy' was all that echoed through Paul's mind. His sole focus was to get his imprint back. Snarling in rage, Paul seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, shifting slightly as his shape changed, becoming more streamlined, his fur became more sleek. His form grew leaner, his powerful leg muscles more defined. He wasn't a particularly bulky wolf before, although he was built for power but now he was practically a knife cutting through the air as he tore through the woods, his lupine form altered for speed. His pack-mates fell behind him as he picked up his pace, practically flying ahead of them till they were nothing but blurred shapes in the distance behind him. Covering the 4 miles in half the time it normally would have taken him he reached the air field only to howl in furious grief as he saw a small plane flying away in the night sky. Taking his Imprint with it. He just knew Teddy was on that plane. Raising his head he howled and howled, a cry that was so sad you could almost feel his grief at the thought of his Imprint being stolen away. Breaking off from his howls he panted harshly, muscles quivering as they began to feel the strain of his chase. He shook his head to try clear the blurred vision obscuring his eyesight to no avail. 'Teddy...' he thought mournfully as he collapsed in exhaustion, no longer able to keep his eyes open as he fell into unconsciousness for the second time that night.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Not long after Paul's collapse at the Air Field the rest of his pack arrived, hurrying over to his side and shifting to their human forms as they tried to wake him up. They'd panicked momentarily when they saw him lying still on the ground but were flooded with relief as they got close enough to see his chest heaving with each breath he took. He was alive. But exhausted. They were all struggling to understand what had happened to him back in the woods, his wolf form had changed. He'd become something larger, and faster than any of them had known before. They would have been pretty impressed if they weren't so freaked out. Quickly barking out orders to his pack, Sam, Jacob and Jared bent down to pick up Paul when without warning Carlisle, Edward and Esme appeared before them, fangs drawn and ready to fight.

"We heard your howls... is everything alright?" Carlisle spoke quickly, eyes darting around the area trying to see any potential threats. Edward and Esme stood behind him bodies tense and eyes wary.

Jacob snarled loudly causing Carlisle to raise his hands in placation "We mean no harm, we were worried and just want to help if we can..." Esme stepped forward placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, before turning to Jacob, gasping softly as she saw Paul being lifted up unconscious "Oh my goodness what happened? Please let us help, Carlisle's a doctor Jacob..." she pleaded, eyes filled with concern over the comatose man being held by Sam and Jared.

"Fine" Jacob growled. "But first we need to get to Harry's. Aro attacked us and took Harry's son Teddy!"

The three vampires gasped loudly at Jacobs furious exclamation. Jacob didn't think it was possible but the vampires looked even paler at his statement than they were before.

"We don't have time for this" Jacob shifted to his wolf form but just as he was about to let Sam and Jared place Paul upon his back Carlisle stepped forward slightly, causing the wolves to growl in warning.

"Please... let me carry Paul. It'll be a lot faster if I did it rather than have him on your back Jacob..." Carlisle spoke softly, eyes earnest in his desire to help.

Jacob stared at him for a few moments, silently weighing his options before turning to Sam and Jared, nodding at the two men who stepped forward and placed Paul in Carlisle's arms. The rest of the pack shifted back to their wolf forms and in moments the wolves and three vampires were sprinting away from the airfield, heading towards Harry's house at breakneck speed.

=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0


	14. Chapter 14

If there was one word that could be used to sum up the evening Harry was currently having it would have to be awkward. It had been quite a while since Harry had contact with vampires and the three vampires currently sitting in his living room were unlike others he'd met before. Well there was Emmett who he was already sort of familiar with, loud and boisterous and full of laughter, as if there was some great cosmic joke going on that only he was privy to. But Jasper and Alice were definitely something else. Jasper was a very...serious vampire. He seemed to be holding himself back with the restraint of ...well Harry didn't really know what but still Jasper was a very restrained vampire. It alarmed him when Jasper had turned to him and asked how he was feeling as if it was the most important question anyone could ever ask. When he'd pressed for an explanation Jasper had informed him that he was an empath, capable of feeling and in turn manipulating the emotions of those around him. However Jasper seemed to be unable to pick up his own emotions. He could sense Charlie's, totally frustrated with how his evening was going, he could sense Emmett's and Alice's but he couldn't sense Harry's at all. Sighing softly to himself, Harry sat down on the sofa next to Charlie, resting his head against his lover's shoulder.

"You probably can't sense my emotions because I'm pretty good at shielding myself Jasper" Harry murmured softly trying to be quiet in the room with three vampires. He was aware they heard sound far better than humans did and well...he was trying to be considerate. He could tell they were grateful for that though, even if they didn't come out and say it outright their body language gave them away. They seemed relaxed and rather pleased with him and quite frankly he did not want to be the one to piss off a vampire. Sure he was able to defend himself, ridiculously easily as it was against them, but that would require energy he just did not think he could muster at this point.

The vampires hadn't stuck around for long really, they'd only came by it seemed to try do some investigating of Harry but pretty quickly picked up that Harry was rather tired and so after a short while they offered mild pleasantries and departed leaving Charlie and Harry to spend the rest of the evening together. Curling up around Charlie, Harry closed his eyes fully planning on falling asleep against his lover but his peace was soon shattered when a chorus of loud howls were heard in the distance. Startled from his rest Harry opened his eyes looking around for the source of the noise only to mentally slap himself on the head. Standing up quickly he hurried to the back door, Charlie following closely behind. Before he managed to reach the back door however it literally exploded inwards, Emmett, Alice and Jasper rushing inside followed by Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled before freezing in shock as he noticed the comatose Paul held in Carlisle's arms.

"What the hell happened to Paul?" Harry asked, guiding the vampires into the lounge room, watching as Carlisle lay Paul down on the couch.

"We don't know, we ran into them as we were headed home" Emmett replied, not taking his eyes off the unconscious shifter on the couch.

"Carlisle was it? What happened?" Harry questioned quickly, conjuring a small blanket to try preserve Paul's modesty, spreading it out over the man's lower half as Carlisle began to check over Paul.

Before Carlisle could reply however the rest of Paul's pack rushed inside, pulling on various articles of clothing as they entered the living room, rushing to their pack-mate's side. Jacob stopped in front of Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"A fucking vampire attacked us and kidnapped Teddy" Jacob said quickly, trying to keep a check on his already frayed nerves, afraid he might shift in the living room.

All colour drained from Harry's face, his heart began pounding loudly. "What ?'

Jacob rubbed his hands over his face quickly before responding. "A very powerful vampire called Aro came and attacked us on the reservation and he took Teddy. We tried to chase him but he was too fast, Paul managed to race ahead but we got there just as Aro took off in a small aeroplane. Harry, he was looking for Teddy specifically."

Harry started swearing violently, surprising all present, he wasn't scare,d he was furious. "That fucking bastard! This is exactly the reason why we... right how long ago did he take Teddy?"

Leah piped up, shoving Jacob out of the way with a growl. "How did he know Teddy? When he grabbed him he said 'Hello Teddy long time no see'. He knew Teddy. HOW?" Leah grabbed a hold of Harry and started to shake him only to be pushed back by a wall of unseen force from the man in front of her.

"Don't touch me again" Harry said coldly, rubbing his arms where Leah had grabbed him. "And as for how Aro knows Teddy that's a long story I'm not sure I have time for" Harry turned quickly, already thinking of what things he'd need to pack when his arm was grabbed, gently this time, by Charlie.

"Harry...wait please! Aro just attacked our friends.. I'm pretty sure that deserves an explanation" Charlie spoke softly, trying not to worry about the fact that Teddy was just kidnapped by a vampire who seemed to know him and the news of which was not panic inducing to Harry for some reason.

Harry growled , eyes darting around the room at the vampires and shifters currently staring at him in concern. "Fine" he said with a loud sigh. "It will take Aro a few hours to get back to Volterra even if they went by plane so I guess I can take a few minutes to explain. You might as well find a seat if you can. And relax, he won't hurt Teddy. That doesn't mean however I'm not going to go after him though so I'm going to try keep this short" he said gesturing to the group before him. In almost the blink of an eye all the vampires were seated around the room, the shifters on the other couch and Charlie still standing beside him. Turning to Charlie he gave a wan smile.

"It's all to do with me being able to use magic and Teddy being the son of a werewolf" Harry began, running his hand through his hair quickly trying to organise his thoughts. "Very long story short? Me and Teddy aren't from what you people would call your world. We're wizards basically. Magic users. We lived in the 'Wizarding World' which is separated from the normal world by many magic spells and barriers to keep our existence a secret. Obviously it doesn't really apply to vampires and shape shifters. I already told Charlie about some of this but I can tell you some things too. Where I'm from there was a man who was elected our leader, a minister of magic and he was a real prick, to put it loosely. Many things happened over the course of a few months and one of the end results was that a group of wizarding police came and kidnapped Teddy to take him away for research and whilst they did they placed what's known as a binding on him" Harry paused, glancing around the room at the people in his lounge all staring at him with a look of wonder. "Basically the binding means he can't access his magic. I spent years searching for a way to break the spell, eventually my search led me to Aro and the Volturi in Italy. We both stayed with them for almost a whole year" at this Carlisle spoke up, quietly, as was his way.

"But why the Volturi... I was a member of the Volturi for decades and I never heard of magic users before..."

Harry laughed harshly at this before shaking his head. "There are things the Volturi know that no one else does in the world. Aro, Caius, Marcus. All incredibly old and powerful vampires in their own right. You do not get as old as them without learning a few things. Things which should be kept quiet. They already police the Vampires ruthlessly. People learn not to ask questions".

Harry leaned back against Charlie at this, drawing the man's arms around his waist and closing his eyes before continuing.

"When I was in Wizarding Romania I had received information that the Volturi might be able to help me. There were rumours that the Volturi had special vampires in their numbers who had certain...talents, you might say as well as a rather impressive library. So I sent them a letter requesting an audience. Aro came and met me in person within a day of him receiving it. After speaking with him, Teddy and I packed our things and returned to Volterra with him. The library that they have dates back further than most in the world almost to the time of the Great Library of Alexandria. Even most wizarding libraries don't date that far back. I had hoped to find a way to break Teddy's binding within their library but there was unfortunately nothing particularly helpful there. However Aro and his brothers were surprisingly helpful, if not...extremely eager in their assistance towards us. Aro...liked me. I know what his ability is by the way Edward, thank you"

Harry paused, glancing at Edward who'd opened his mouth to interrupt. Clearly admonished, Edward ducked his head and remained quiet whilst wondering how Harry had known what he was going to ask. He was still unable to pick up the man's thoughts and it was incredibly unsettling for him. So many things seemed to be happening and to be without his most powerful sense was...alarming.

"Anyways like I was saying, Aro liked me. He told me of his power, and he asked me to allow him to use it on me. I did, thinking it might help. It didn't really. In fact it almost seemed to make things worse. Aro had seen everything I had ever seen, felt, or thought. He had developed a bit of a crush, I guess you might say, on me. And he came to see Teddy as a sort of son of his own. Whilst I appreciated his help, and in some ways returned his feelings of admiration at least, I did not return his feelings completely and ...he got mad. Seeing as I had learned all I could from the Volturi, I took Teddy and we went back to my home in Britain. I didn't expect to ever see Aro again but obviously he didn't forget about us and now he has Teddy so if you'll excuse me please I need to go pack" Harry stepped away from Charlie, letting the man's arms drop from around his waist and turned, placing a quick kiss on Charlie's cheek, before racing out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Downstairs in the lounge room though, the group that was seated was still in an almost state of shock. Apparently Harry and Teddy had known the Volturi. The most ruthless of vampire monarchs, and one had even grown to like them both in return.

"Well... all those who didn't see that one coming raise your hands?" Emmett muttered, before bursting into laughter as Alice raised her hand beside him.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Teddy groaned softly as he regained consciousness. Bringing up a hand he wiped across his eyes before opening them to see himself in the passenger cabin of what appeared to be a small aeroplane. "What the..." he muttered to himself as he looked around.

"Ah! I see my little lycan is awake!" Came Aro's voice, soft and quiet, practically dripping with honey as he stalked towards the boy from the rear of the plane.

"You! How did you..." Teddy began speaking but was quickly cut off by Aro.

"Find you? Well it wasn't me to be quite honest. Caius was just passing through Forks when he found you and in turn told me. Isn't that marvellous though. Together again. I've missed you and Harry very much" Aro murmured, leaning forward when he reached Teddy and reaching out a hand, gently stroking the side of the small boy's face. Sighing to himself Aro took the seat before the boy, facing him with a large shark-toothed grin.

"Why did you kidnap me Aro... you know Harry is going to be angry when he finds out" Teddy questioned, staring hard at the vampire before him. He knew he was safe, well as safe as one could be with a vampire as powerful as the one before him.

"Harry will forgive me I'm sure. You see my dear, whilst you and your father were gone I continued to do some research on how to help you. And I actually discovered a few things which are really quite...fascinating. Tell me. How have you been sleeping lately? Any...nightmares?" Aro smirked as he spoke softly to the boy before him.

Teddy stared hard at Aro, thoughts racing through his head. Yes he'd been having nightmares, really scary ones too, bright lights and falling, feelings of terror and loss and gut-wrenching sorrow. And the cold. It was always so cold. But how would Aro know about his nightmares...not even Harry knew about them. Paul only knew because he could sense Teddy's emotions when they were particularly strong. Scratching the back of his head Teddy slowly spoke. "Yes...I have actually...but how do you know about that..."

Aro grinned again, he was really starting to creep Teddy out to be honest but as long as he didn't try to hurt Teddy he supposed he could put up with Aro's...eccentricities. Again.

"All part of the research my dear. You see, when a wizard nears 11 years old their magic begins to fluctuate as it starts to mature. As this happens the wizard undergoes several changes of the body to help facilitate the fluctuations. But you... you my dear boy haven't been able to access your magic. It was blocked off from you quite some time ago. It's why your father came to us as a matter of fact. He'd hoped he could find something to help...unblock you however he left before we could find a ...cure. However as I said, even though you both left I still researched. And now my dear dear boy. I have found a way to help you reach your magic once again. When we get back to Volterra I will simply break the seal on your magic and Harry will be so happy he will finally be mine." Aro finished with a growl, emphasising his view that Harry would be his. Teddy shook his head slowly, a sad smile on his face. He honestly felt bad for Aro but sometimes things couldn't be helped.

"Aro..." he began softly, trying to think of his next words carefully, if he wasn't careful he could quite possibly be in very real danger very quickly. "Aro..." he murmured again, drawing the vampires attention "The binding on me has been broken for almost a week now... I'm really sorry but there's nothing you can do to help me..."

Aro froze, a frown upon his face at hearing Teddy's words. Holding out his hand palm up he waited, raising his eyebrow when Teddy didn't react. "Give me your hand my boy, I just want to see for myself..."

Teddy rolled his eyes but quickly placed his hand in Aro's, trying not to flinch at the ice cold grip surrounding his fingers.

Aro closed his eyes for a few moments whilst holding onto Teddy's hand, searching through Teddy's memories for the truth in his words. After a short while Aro hissed loudly, releasing the boy's hand.

"Well that does complicate matters somewhat" he said with a frown. Turning his head he looked out the window watching as the clouds flew by in the night sky whilst he thought to himself. After a short while he turned to face Teddy again only to smile softly at the sight before him. Teddy was asleep again, or unconscious but he didn't really care. He was such a sweet child though. It was a shame that his magic was about to ...reveal some truths that he'd not expected. However he decided he would wait till Harry caught up with them to reveal the secrets he'd discovered. After all, he couldn't let all his rabbits out of his bag in one go could he...or was it cats out of his hat...whatever. It was a ridiculous mortal phrase anyway. Turning back to the window he entertained himself with watching the night sky, thoughts of a steel-eyed man and his emerald eyed beloved filling his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

A dark room. Stone archway in the center. Harsh cackling laughter. Bright flashes of light. Shouting. Falling. Blazing heat. Afraid.

Teddy awoke with a yell, he felt like his very skin was burning up. It was so hot. Why was it so hot... he couldn't breath. Where was Harry, he needed Harry to help him. Opening his eyes Teddy was about to shout for Harry when he realised he wasn't in his room back at their house. He was in a large stone room dimly lit from a small lantern upon an old oak desk alongside the wall to his right. If he'd been in a proper frame of mind he'd have noted the extravagance of the bed he was lying upon but all he could think about what how hot he was. Whimpering loudly he tried to take off his shirt and pants but his entire body ached. As if he'd been turned inside out and back again. The pain spiked harshly drawing a startled yelp from his lips. Biting down harshly he didn't notice his teeth piercing the flesh of his bottom lip and a small trickle of blood oozing from the cut. Trying to organise his thoughts he whimpered as the pain spiked again. What the hell was happening to him? Suddenly to his left a large wooden door burst open as Aro strode into the room, a look of concern on his face as he hurried to Teddy's side.

"Oh my dear boy..." Aro crooned as he pulled a small handkerchief from his breast pocket and reached forward to press it to Teddy's split lip.

Whimpering Teddy flinched back from the hand coming towards him, biting off another cry as the pain spiked yet again.

"Now now Teddy there will be none of that" Aro murmured firmly as he took a gentle yet firm hold of the boy before him and pressed the handkerchief to the boy's bleeding lip.

"What did you do to me... What's happening to me?" Teddy hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Why I did nothing at all to you Teddy. I'll admit that I knew this was going to happen but I didn't realise it would happen so quickly..." Aro trailed off as he turned his head away from Teddy, debating on what he should tell the boy before him who was clearly confused and appeared to also be in a great deal of pain.

"WHAT IS THIS ARO?" Teddy shouted, tears leaking from his clenched eyes as the pain increased.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you right now my dear" Aro whispered apologetically, amazingly he sounded sincere in his sadness at being unable to tell Teddy just yet as to what the boy was suffering from.

"Now I promised I would not hurt you Teddy so I do hope you forgive me but right now this is for your own good"

Teddy opened his eyes in confusion to stare at Aro before he felt a sudden strong pain at the back of his head and lost conciousness as Aro struck him.

Aro watched the now unconscious boy with growing concern. It appeared that the boy's bond with his shifter Imprint was stronger than he had suspected and the distance between the two was causing the child a great deal of strain. Add to the fact the child's magic was rapidly fluctuating as was evident from his eyes rapid shifts between steel grey and warm honeyed tones. He hadn't realised the boy's magic was at that stage yet but something seemed to be pushing it along further than it should be . His birthday wasn't for another 3 days...what in the world could be speeding up his magic like that?

Aro cast his gaze about the boy, extending his senses around the room momentarily before his eyes locked onto a small stone peeking out from the boy's pants pocket. Frowning he reached his hand forth to take the stone only to let out a rather undignified yelp as his hand was struck by a burst of heat as it got near the stone. Letting out a hiss of frustration he reached forward to try take the stone again only to have his hand ...zapped by a burst of energy. Almost as if he had stuck his hand into an electrical socket. Hissing lowly in his throat he stood up from the bed and backed away from the boy, eyes widening as the stone seemed to levitate from the boy's pocket and float over the boy and rest upon Teddy's chest, the silver streaks pulsing gently as it rested upon Teddy.

Backing away from the room, Aro left the boy unconscious and closed the doors behind him as he had a quick thought that perhaps taking Teddy was not his wisest decision of late.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0==00=00=0=0=0=0=0=

Meanwhile back in Forks, Charlie felt like he was at his wit's end. So, maybe when he had first started dating Harry he had thought that nothing would phase him. When he'd gradually learned more about his lover he'd stayed calm and reasonable, trying to keep a level head as he'd learned more about Harry's past even though it made him want to take his gun and shoot something. He really liked Harry. More so than anyone else he'd been with in the past. Whenever they touched it felt like electricity raced through his veins, charging him up like a battery and making him feel like he could do anything.

But these recent developments were really trying his patience and his resolve. Never had he felt so useless in a situation before. Harry had disappeared into thin air, grabbing a strange stick that had seemingly appeared from nowhere and vanished without so much as a farewell. The shifters from the reservation were losing their minds over their still comatose pack mate and the Cullens were nowhere to be found. Well almost all of them. Alice had stayed behind with Emmett as the rest of the coven had disappeared muttering something about his daughter but he'd not been paying much attention.

He'd had more important things to think about. And that was something he'd not even considered ever being possible. For once his daughter was no longer the most important thing in his life. Harry was. Harry and this crazy situation he'd ended up in. He wanted to just take Harry by the hand and shield him away from the world, protect him from all those who wanted to harm him, all this craziness with ancient vampires and asshole magic ministers. Which in itself was a crazy thought because hello, the younger man could do magic and had repelled vampires without effort. What good could he, a plain old human being, mortal and completely non-magical do.

Muggle, Harry had said. Muggles could not do magic. In this strange world he'd entered into unknowingly he was suddenly outmatched in almost every regard. And yet he still wanted to do something to help. But what could he do? The most he could do right now was stay and watch over Paul who was still unconscious on the bed in the guest room upstairs. They'd moved the younger man from Harry's house over to his own when Harry had vanished, presumably to go get his godson back.

There wasn't much more that he could do at this time so he figured he'd might as well have a drink to relax a little bit. Sighing softly to himself he stood up from his seat and made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer, Alice and Emmett trailing behind him. Beer in hand he then turned and made his way outside into the evening air, sitting down on one of the deck chairs as he opened his beer and took a large swig.

Emmett and Alice hovered nearby murmuring quietly to themselves. Leaning back in his chair Charlie closed his eyes inhaling deeply as he tried to relax. It was a relatively quiet evening, the air was cool and his beer was cold and a few weeks ago he would have felt in such a situation that all was well. This was the life. Only now it wasn't. Something was missing. Well not something, someone. Harry was missing from this picture and Charlie frowned slightly at that thought. This young man, beautiful and kind, polite and charming had wormed his way into Charlie's heart without any trouble. It's not as if they hadn't spent nights apart before. Hell they'd only been dating a few weeks but it seemed like lately Harry was always there , and he hadn't realised how much he liked that untill now.

Taking another deep swig of his beer Charlie opened his eyes and glanced over to Alice and Emmett who were standing off to the side quietly conversing between themselves. Charlie cleared his throat quietly, knowing that it would get their attention instantly. Which it obviously did seeing as their conversation immediately ceased and they turned their heads to him. At the same time. Which was rather creepy when he thought about it to be honest.

"Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Charlie inquired softly turning away from the two vampires to gaze out into the forest behind his house.

Alice practically glided forward as she made her way over to the deck chair next to Charlie and sat down leaning back slightly in a relaxed posture and turning to face Charlie.

"Sorry but no. To be honest we haven't heard from anyone since they left and it's kind of freaking me out a bit. I can't see anything about any of them. Harry, or the shifters. Or even the rest of my family. I wish I could tell you more but I just don't know sorry" Alice finished sadly, reaching out a hand and gently patting Charlie's shoulder causing the man to wince slightly at the contact.

She was a lot stronger than he remembered but then again he guessed it was only natural as she was a vampire. She was still his favourite vampire though for what it was worth.

"I'm going to head off see If I can find Edward and the others, you guys alright here by yourselves?" Emmett piped up, stepping forward and off the deck into the back yard. Turning around he glanced back at Charlie and Alice and left quickly when they both nodded, his form blurring into the forest.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm sure everything will be fine.." murmured Alice quietly with a smile on her face.

Turning to her with a wry smile of his own Charlie cocked his head inquisitively "Why? I thought you said you can't see anything..."

Alice laughed quietly and grinned back at Charlie "I said I can't see anything about Harry, the shifters or my family. I didn't say anything about you."

Charlie snorted softly to himself before leaning back and closing his eyes, taking comfort in the quiet presence of Alice beside him as he listened to the sounds of the evening surrounding him.

=0=0=0=0=0=00=0==00=0=0=0=0=0==0=00=0=0=0=0==00=0=0=0=0=0=0==00=

"No. For the final time I just need one International portkey with return function. That's all I need. Yes, to Volterra, Italy. I'm not sure ...10 people? . Yes. Finally! Thankyou." Harry ended the call on his cell phone before flinging it into the wall. He'd already charmed it to be unbreakable but it still made him feel a little bit better. Even if it embedded itself into the brick work. He'd been waiting patiently on the phone to the American Ministry of Magic Head Office for hours and had been getting absolutely no where.

When he'd first arrived he'd gone straight to the AMMA office (American Ministry of Magic Auror department) and had spoken to the senior Auror on duty but they were bloody useless and it very quickly became apparent that they couldn't do anything to help him in the time frame he desired so he'd just growled and left quickly, heading back to a nearby hotel to calm down. He hadn't wanted to return to his home just yet because he'd felt ready to explode and really didn't want to frighten anyone.

It had been years since he'd felt so enraged and his iron-grip control on his magic was rapidly weakening in the face of such emotional strain. His son was kidnapped by an incredibly ancient and powerful vampire for reasons he was unaware of and whilst he knew in his mind that Aro would not harm Teddy, he still panicked and ...well when he felt like his magic was about to explode from him he'd summoned his wand and disapperated out of his house before he levelled it to the ground.

That probably would not have been the best thing for his lover to witness. Not to mention the shifters and the vampires. Merlin when did his life become so crazy? When he'd moved to Forks he'd been hoping for peace and quiet, a nice place to finally raise his son and move on from the demons in their past & then he'd met an amazing, handsome man who genuinely seemed to care for him and made him feel truly special. Every time they touched it was like they were connecting more than just physically.

It was like they were part of a conduit which looped between them and contact just charged it with energy. He'd never felt that before with anyone in his life. Well no one other than Sirius but...Sirius was long dead and he'd needed to move on. Hadn't he been moving on? Those weird dreams of his finally gave him some form of closure and enabled him to try let Charlie into his life. Only Charlie had not just walked into his life, he'd rapidly filled every empty corner of his weary heart and soul until he wasn't really sure of what it was like before Charlie had entered his life.

Merlin he loved that man. Just as that thought crossed his mind though Harry froze. Loved? That was an incredibly powerful word to him. How could he love Charlie so quickly? He'd only been living in Forks for a few weeks and now he was in love with his next door neighbour? He let out a deep sigh before shaking his head. Whatever. He could over-analyse it later when he didn't have a kidnapped godson to go retrieve. Hearing a faint pop from the direction of the small coffee table in the room Harry glanced over and smiled. A small length of rope had appeared coiled up on the table with a small note attached to it. Quickly making his way over to the table Harry reached down and picked the note up reading it with a grin before grabbing the rope and summoning his wand to him, disappearing with a small pop of his own.

=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry frowned as he appeared in the middle of his living room. Glancing around he couldnt help but notice a distinct lack of shifters, vampires or Charlie. Scratching his head in confusion Harry quickly made his way through the house to see if perhaps someone had placed Paul in one of the rooms but his house was completely empty of all people. Huffing softly in annoyance Harry made his way down the stairs and out the front to quickly make his way over to Charlie's house next door. Perhaps they'd relocated there? Reaching the front door of Charlie's house Harry took a few calming breaths before knocking firmly on the door before him. Barely a second later the door was practically torn open with a faint cracking sound coming from the hinges and a rather small pixie-like vampire standing before him

Alice let out a loud squeal, almost ear splitting in it's intensity before launching herself at Harry and grabbing the taller man in a hug.

"Oh my god you're alright! CHARLIE!" squealed Alice, turning back towards the inside of the house to shout even louder "CHARLIE! HARRY IS BACK!"

The sound of sudden crashing followed by a pain-filled yelp was heard from somewhere inside the house before thundering footsteps made themselves known and Charlie appeared around the corner, coming from the kitchen. Charlie slowed down as he neared till he stopped just behind Alice and with a quick look, the tiny vampire giggled and blurred, dissapearing from sight as she went out the back.

"Hey Charlie..." Harry began awkwardly, taking in the worried state his lover was in.

Charlie frowned at Harry, face full of worry before he breathed a sigh of relief and gathered the younger man into his arms in an almost bone-crushing hug (which Harry secretly loved every moment of, not that he would dream of telling Charlie so)

"I was so worried about you... When you dissapeared we thought you'd gone off alone after Aro..." Charlie murmured as he hugged his lover, his voice rasping slightly with emotion.

"I... I was losing control of my magic, I had to get out of here before I ended up hurting everyone" Harry tried to explain but before he could continue Charlie cut him off by quickly placing a kiss on Harry's lips, leaving the younger man speechless for a moment, blinking in confusion.

"I'm just glad you're ok..." Charlie said softly as his thumb trailed over Harry's cheeks.

Harry blushed deeply, leaning slightly into the hand now cupping his face.

"I need to get the shifters and the other Cullens back here Charlie, do you think you could call them and bring em over? Also how is Paul? Is he ok? Where is he?" Harry asked in a rush, stumbling slightly over his words as he spoke.

Charlie took a small step back, giving Harry some breathing room before turning his head towards where alice had run off to. "Alice? Could you come back here?" Charlie called softly, knowing his favourite vampire (and there's something he never thought he'd say) would hear him. Sure enough within barely a second Alice was blurring back into the house, stopping just before him and Harry with a small smile on her face.

"I'll go get the others. It wont take too long". Leaning up Alice placed a quick kiss on Charlie's cheek before turning to Harry and repeating the action then turning around and blurring out the door.

Charlie smiled gently as she left before turning back to face Harry again. "I'll go call Billy and have him bring the boys over. They probably wont take very long either. Paul is still asleep upstairs as well. We brought him over here a short while after you left and he hasn't woken up yet. Carlisle took another look at him but couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He just isn't waking up" Charlie finished with a small sigh before turning and walking over to the small phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen

Quickly dialling Billy, he explained to the older man that Harry was back and needed the pack over at his house before hanging up and turning back to Harry who was standing nervously in the kitchen doorway.

"You ok there Harry?" Charlie asked with a small frown, reaching forward and gently grasping Harry's hands in his , pulling the younger man over to him and smiling when he relaxed against him with a content sigh.

"Yeah... I'm ok now. I just have a plan that's kind of crazy and might make a lot of trouble. And i'm going to need the Cullens and the Shifters for it to work though" Harry murmured from his place against Charlie, closing his eyes and just relaxing against his lover as they stood in the doorway.

"What about me?" Charlie asked softly as he ran a hand soothingly up and down Harry's back.

Harry paused before leaning back, looking up at Charlie with a small frown of his own. "Charlie It's going to be dangerous. I'm not talking about local muggle criminals here. I'm talking about incredibly ancient and powerful vampires who eat humans. They're not like the Cullens at all. They're ruthless and highly intelligent. Not saying the Cullens aren't intelligent but the Cullens are basically kittens compared to the Volturi. I don't want you getting hurt..."

Charlie stood there in silence thinking over what Harry had just told him. Harry was right as much as Charlie hated to admit it in this instance. There was a big difference between the run of the mill criminals he usually dealt with and the ancient vampires Harry was apparently going after. Hell it had only taken one of the vampires to single-handedly defeat the shifters and kidnap Harry's son. What could he do against that kind of power? He didn't want to see Harry get hurt either but Harry was apparently an incredibly powerful wizard (was that the term he used?) and then there were the Cullens and the Shifters as well. All of them were more powerful than he was and would be more of a help to Harry than he could right now. Growling in frustration Charlie turned and headed over to the fridge quickly opening it and pulling out another beer before stalking into the lounge room and sitting down on the sofa with a small huff.

"I hate this Harry. I hate the fact that I feel so god damn useless in all of this when all I want to do is help you and yet there is nothing I can really do against things like them" Charlie finished with a growl and opened his beer, leaning back and taking a deep swig from the bottle. Not looking over at Harry who'd come and sat down beside him.

"Charlie..." Harry began tentatively reaching out a hand and placing it on Charlie's shoulder.

"The fact that you want to help me, when we haven't been together that long and you've been introduced to things that are so far out of the norm for most people, and you're not running for the hills screaming means so much more to me than I can even begin to say" Harry leaned over and rested his head on Charlie's shoulder placing a gentle kiss on the other man's cheek. "I wish you could come with me to go get Teddy back but I cannot risk you being hurt by them. You mean too much to me to let you get hurt and I'm sorry but I have had far too many people in my life end up hurt because of me. I refuse to let it happen to the man I find myself thinking more and more about every day and miss ridiculously whenever he's not with me"

Charlie's frown eventually faded and a small smile appeared on his face when he heard Harry's words. "Cant stop thinking about me huh?" Charlie murmured as he turned to face Harry beside him.

Harry grinned back and leaned up slightly pressing his lips to Charlies in a gentle kiss. "Nope" he said quietly nuzzling his nose against Charlie's when their lips parted. "Since I came here you're pretty much all i've been able to think about. Which is why I want to keep you safe..."

"Still doesnt make me want to help you any less Harry..."

"Wanna know something you could do that would help me a lot right now?"

"Yes..."

"Kiss me Charlie..."

Charlie grinned and pressed his lips once more to Harry's with a quiet laugh. "I can do that" he murmured in between kisses as he grabbed Harry and laid back down on the sofa, pulling Harry on top of him without breaking their kissing.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Silence reigned over the living room at Charlie's house. The Cullens and the Shifters were currently staring in various states ranging from shocked to impressed to amused at Harry who was standing in the center of the room trying his hardest not to fidget under the scrutiny he was currently receiving after he detailed his plan to the people gathered.

Clearing his throat as he stood up slowly from his spot on the floor beside the couch, Jacob made his way over to Harry with a slight expression of incredulity upon his face. "Let me get this straight...just so we're completely clear on this... You want us, my pack and the Cullens, to go with you via this portkey thing which will teleport us with magic, to Volterra, make our way through the Volturi headquarters, fending off any vampires who may or may not try to stop us, locate Teddy, retrieve him and then take this portkey thing back to here in hopefully more or less one piece...?" Jacob finished in a rush, breath leaving him as he broke into a grin when Harry cautiously nodded in agreement.

"Dude! Count us in!" Jacob's pack burst into loud howls and hollers at Jacob's exuberance, each sharing his enthusiasm for the kind of crazy plan Harry had concocted to rescue his Godson from the Volturi.

Carlisle quietly stood up and with a quick glance to his gathered family, who all smiled back at him, he reached his hand out towards Harry, taking the younger man's hand in a firm shake before smiling at him.

"My family will help you too. Whilst we may not have known each other long, you're important to Charlie and Charlie is important to us. Moreso than we care to admit some times." Carlisle spoke softly, a small trace of guilt and regret evident in his eyes as he glanced towards Charlie sitting on the couch behind Harry, staring at Carlisle with an expression akin to shock on his face.

They'd never really admitted a strong liking for Charlie in the past. With everything that had happened with his daughter, who was still strangely missing, he'd not thought for a second any of them, other than Alice and Emmett, had particularly cared for him one way or another.

Clearing his throat quietly to gain their attention Charlie grinned at Carlisle thanking him before he stood up and made his way over to stand behind Harry. "Thanks Carlisle. Harry is very important to me so...thanks for being willing to help him. From what I understand these Volturi aren't pushovers."

Jasper snorted loudly from his spot against the wall, Alice beside him leaning into him with her eyes closed in quiet meditation. "You sure got that right Charlie. These guys are one of the ruling clans of the Vampire Nations. Members of the Authority. They carry out the ...justice to vampires who break our laws, the few that we have at least. The last time we met, not too far from here actually, they would have wiped us out. It was only thanks to Alice sharing a vision with Aro that they stayed their hand and we all survived. Frankly I'm a little worried about us going but I have... " Jasper suddenly ceased talking and turned towards the door, the other vampires and shifters following suit, cocking their heads to the side as if they heard something in the distance.

"Harry...were you expecting guests?" Carlisle asked quietly, his face a picture of worry.

Harry frowned slightly as he thought quickly to himself. "No... No I was not. Why do you ask?"

The vampires and shifters in the room tensed, low hisses and growls emanating from their throats and torsos. Charlie stepped up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder whilst Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme began walking towards the door, the shifters following behind them quickly.

"Someone is in your house Harry" Carlisle explained quickly as they opened the door, Emmett poking his head outside and looking over towards Harry's house.

Harry groaned before summoning his wand and following them as they made their way over to his own home next door . Quickly reaching his front door he was about to open it when Emmett gently but firmly grabbed his wrist and shook his head, whilst carefully drawing Harry away from the door. With Harry safely behind them, the Cullens nodded at each other, communicating silently with just a glance, before quickly opening the door and blurring inside. Moments later there was a high pitched scream followed by a loud ''Protego!" which was followed immediately by an ''Expulso Maxima!" and all 5 vampires were flung out the front door onto the front yard as if thrown by some powerful invisible force.

Drawing his wand with a small smile upon his face Harry called out loudly to the occupant inside the house. "You know you could have just rang me to let me know you were coming over Hermione!" as he walked inside. Reaching the lounge room he grinned widely as he took in his long time friend standing in a defensive stance, surrounded by a translucent silver bubble. She still looked remarkably young, having aged quite well and smartly dressed in a simple dark blue dress which shimmered in the light. Motherhood had clearly worked well for her, filling out her girlish curves to give her more of a womanly frame. Frizzy brown hair held tightly in a bun.

Seeing Harry before her, Hermione sighed before lowering her wand and cancelling her protego. "I'm sorry Harry but I really had no time! You have to go get Teddy now!"

Frowning slightly Harry moved forwards towards the woman before him, opening his arms and embracing her quickly. "I know. I'm going to but I needed to get my friends. We were going to go in a few hours. It's ok..."

Hermione shook her head as an expression bordering on panic flitted across her face. "No you don't understand Harry! I was doing some research, you mentioned imprinting and I was checking out some cases where shape-shifters similar to ones you mentioned had Imprinted on other magical folk like Wizards or Witches... Harry you have to go now or Teddy will die!".

Harry's blood ran cold as his eyes widened in horror, the Cullens and the shifters who had cautiously trailed in behind Harry let out a combination of whimpers, hisses and growls at her statement. Jacob stepped forward , teeth bared in a snarl towards the woman before him as he growled out "What the hell do you mean Teddy will die?".

Looking from Harry to Jacob, Hermione groaned before trying to quickly explain to the group before her. "I was doing my research when I found a few prior cases similar to Teddy's. When your pack mate Paul imprinted on Teddy who is a Wizard, a soul-bond was formed. It broke the binding on Teddy's magic and whilst his magic was in flux after being freed after so long it bound itself and Teddy to Paul in return. It would have been fine because they were ok and with each other often,from what Harry told me, which was strengthening their bond but when you called me earlier you said that Teddy was kidnapped by the Volturi. They'll be in Volterra by now and it's too far for their bond whileit's still new. You told me earlier that Paul was still unconscious It's because their bond is stretched so thin right now. Paul is older and stronger physically but if you don't get them back in contact with each other Teddy and then Paul WILL die! You have to get Paul and take him with you and get him in physical contact with Teddy and you need to go now!"

Harry swore violently before drawing his wand up with a hurried "Accio Portkey". Turning to the group behind him he beckoned them forward as a length of rope flew through the front door over their heads and was caught by Harry. "Ok!... so change of plans. we're going right now. Just as soon as we grab Paul". Harry turned back towards Hermione who was rifling through a large handbag hanging from her arms.

"Hold on Harry I have something for you to give to Paul. It's in here somewhere I know I brought it...Aha!" Hermione exclaimed in triumph as she withdrew a small sealed vial of a pale purple potion. "It's something I was working on for the ministry. It's a temporary strengthening potion. I haven't come up with a good name for it but it should wake Paul up and tide him over till you can get him in physical contact with Teddy again..."

"You can't come with us Hermione?" Harry asked rapidly as he grabbed the small vial from her hands and placed it carefully in one of his pockets..

"I thought it might be a good idea for me to stay here...just in case... I know of these Volturi too Harry. If things take a turn for the worse whilst you're over there... well..." Hermione glanced meaningfully towards Charlie's house.

"She's right you know... Charlie knows about vampires and that's one of the oldest rules of our kind, we do not allow exposure to the mortals. Charlie will be in great danger if something goes wrong for us over there Harry..." Carlisle spoke up softly from his place behind Harry, voice laden with concern.

"But I have wards up both at Charlie's and at this house too, No vampires can get onto the property without permission..." Harry stated in confusion, frowning lightly as he glanced over towards Charlie's house.

"That might be true Harry but Charlie wont stay in his home forever..." Hermione replied.

Harry sighed but nodded in understanding. "Come along then, might as well introduce you to Charlie now before we go. Would probably be for the best anyway, you'd have to meet him sometime so why not now."

Hermione smiled softly before taking Harry's hand and the group quickly made their way back over to Charlie's house, Harry sealing his home behind them as they walked out the front door.

Charlie was standing on the doorstep waiting for them to return with a small frown upon his face, seeing Hermione following the group he quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I don't have much time to explain right now Charlie, we have to leave immediately we just need to wake up Paul first, but this is Hermione. She's one of my oldest friends and an incredibly talented witch. She's going to stay here with you while the others and I are away at Volterra retrieving Teddy" Harry explained quickly, gesturing towards Hermione who stepped forward to shake Charlie's hand.

"Hermione, Charlie. Charlie, Hermione" Harry gestured between the two of them quickly as he pushed past Charlie, racing upstairs to where Paul was lying comatose on the guest bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Charlie. Harry has told me quite a bit about you. You're all he can talk about whenever he calls me it seems" Hermione said with a friendly grin on her face as she shook Charlie's hand.

"I wish I could say the same m'am but Harry hasn't told me too much about his friends..."

Hermione laughed quietly before nodding "Harry is a notoriously private person. He very rarely shares personal details with people so I'm not surprised to be honest but..." Hermione paused, glancing upwards towards the stairs which Harry had ran up just before

"He eventually opens up to people he cares about. And I can tell he cares a great deal about you. It's one of the reasons I'm here actually" she finished with gentle smile.

Charlie raised his eyebrow and gestured for Hermione to continue.

"While Harry is going after the Volturi I will be staying here with you. Think of me as a bodyguard. I'll be making sure nothing happens to you while he's away" Hermione explained, Charlie nodding in understanding .

"Well in that case welcome to my home I guess... Can I get you a drink?" Charlie asked as he gestured towards the lounge room sofa.

"I'm fine thank you" Hermione replied as she made her way into the lounge room, sitting down on the sofa.

Moments later they heard a startled yelp from upstairs followed by a dull thud.

"Don't worry we're fine!" Harry was heard calling down to them. The group rushed over to the stairs and began to make their way up the stairs only to be stopped by Harry and just like Hermione said would happen, Paul was awake and leaning heavily on Harry's shoulder. He looked absolutely terrible if one was to be honest. Pale and gaunt, with dark rings around his eyes, the effects of his bond with Teddy being put under such strain were obvious.

"Hey guys...we ready to go?" Paul spoke quietly with a weak smile on his face, however in his eyes they all noticed a strange light that hadn't been there before, almost as if the passage way lights were reflecting from them.

Jacob cleared his throat before he spoke. "Paul...dude what's wrong with your eyes...?"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Hermione called up to them from her spot on the couch in the lounge. "It's one of the temporary effects of the strengthening potion he took. His eye sight is enhanced at the moment with some of his lupine form's traits as well as some other things too. It'll pass in a day or two. He's fine!"

The group stared back towards Hermione before turning their attention once more towards Harry and Paul.

"You guys ready?" Harry asked as he pulled out the portkey from his pockets. The group nodded back at him and Harry sighed in relief. "Great, let's head out the back yard so there's enough room for us all. Everyone will need to grab a hold of the rope so we need a little bit more room than a cramped hallway." With that Harry carefully began walking towards the group and with them down the stairs, taking some of Paul's weight as the man was getting used to being on his feet again, even though it hadn't really been that long a period of time, what time he had spent comatose, combined with the strain on his bond with Teddy, had weakened his muscles and walking was putting a strain on him, however they didn't have time for the potion to take it's full effects as Teddy was undoubtedly in worse shape than Paul was and they didn't know how much longer he had.

When the group was finally assembled outside in the back yard Harry unwound the rope in his hands and passed it along till everyone had their hand gripping the portkey.

"Ok so a word of warning. Portkey travel can be a bit rough on first timers so please whatever you do, don't let go of the rope." Harry glanced around at everyone before him, taking a moment to truly think about the situation he was in. Jacob, Sam , Seth, Leah, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Esme and Alice were all watching him with various degrees of ...anticipation wasn't really the right word for it but he supposed it would do.

"Right. Everyone ready?" Harry asked quickly as he drew out his wand. Giving a final glance to the group before him who nodded back to him Harry took a deep breath and then spoke the activation key. "Magus Cito Volterra".

The group had barely a moment to register the sound of Harry's voice before they each felt a strange sensation, almost like they were being pulled backwards by a hook from behind their navel and they disappeared from view.

Charlie stood at the back door blinking rapidly for a few moments before rubbing his eyes. He hadn't really expected seeing that. And to tell the truth he was kind of glad that he wasn't going through it. Not to misunderstand him at all as if there was anything he could do to help Harry out he absolutely would but...there was only so much of this magic and other-worldly stuff in a day he could take before he started to question his sanity. Turning back towards the living room he jumped a tiny bit as that woman Hermione was standing right in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't worry about them Charlie" Hermione said softly. "Harry has been through a lot worse than a bunch of ancient vampires. They'll be fine. Now how about you come have a chat with me. Tell me all about yourself. Harry has told me a few details but there's so much more about you I want to know!" Hermione grabbed Charlie's arm and led (read: dragged) him into the lounge room with her as she began to ask questions rapidly. Suddenly Charlie wasn't so sure he was better off staying behind.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

'Teddy...wake up'

Teddy groaned as he regained consciousness the pain he was in was bordering on unbearable. He felt like he was on fire from the inside and at the same time felt incredibly nauseous . Plus to top it all off his head hurt something fierce.

'Teddy.. I need you to open your eyes'

Gritting his teeth harshly Teddy opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room once more. Well the room was dark...but now there was a strange light emanating from his left by the bed.

"Who's there?" Teddy whispered softly, unable to manage more than a quiet tone ... he felt so weak.

'Don't be afraid sweetheart. I'm not here to hurt you...In fact I'm here to help you" the voice said softly. He could tell it was a male, whoever it was. They spoke gently and with what Teddy felt was a great deal of warmth and affection in their voice.

"Who are you?" Teddy asked, whimpering as the pain spiked harshly.

'I don't have much time to explain Teddy but I'm...a friend. I can help you honey but you need to do something for me first. It's very important. If you do as I ask I can take all the pain away ..." the man's voice spoke hurriedly. While gentle and warm there was a mild hint of panic in the voice that made Teddy pause and pay attention as best he could.

"What do I have to do?"

''All you have to do is say yes. Just say yes honey and I can take all your pain away. Can you do that for me Teddy?" the voice asked quickly.

Teddy cried out loudly as the burning reached excruciating level. "YES!" Teddy shouted "I SAY YES"

''Good boy Teddy. Close your eyes everything is going to be ok " the voice soothed and Teddy closed his eyes. As he did he felt a soothing wave of coolness pass through his body and an odd feeling, almost as if something snapped into place inside him. The pain was rapidly disappearing and as it faded away so did Teddy's awareness. Taking a deep breath, feeling as if the very air was cooling him down and taking away the pain as it filled his lungs Teddy sighed softly in relief before he heard the voice again.

''Don't worry Teddy...everything is going to be fine. I'll explain everything later to you I promise but for now I need you to sleep ok?"

Teddy scrunched his face up in confusion before another wave of coolness passed over him and he peacefully fell asleep. Almost immediately after his body relaxed in slumber his eyes opened again. Instead of their usual honey amber colour they were a startling stormy grey that almost glowed in the gloom of his room which quickly shifted back to his normal honeyed amber colour. A smile made it's way across his face and he opened his mouth, speaking in a lower, more mature voice than his usual. "Thank Merlin. I knew that would work! Now...to get out of this place before this wears off". Carefully pushing the covers back notTeddy sat up and turned, placing his feet on the floor before taking an unsteady step, lifting himself off the bed and slowly beginning to make his way towards the door.

It was a hassle though, each step he took sent sharp spikes of pain through to his brain, his muscles aching constantly. However he had to escape and get back to Harry or they would both be in incredible danger. As he neared the large double door barring his exit from the room they began to open, causing him to freeze in his tracks as they revealed Aro standing there, a small smile on appearing on his face as he saw notTeddy standing before him

"Ah! Teddy my dear boy it's good to see you mo..." Aro froze and the smile slipped from his face as he stared at notTeddy before him. "And just who might you be?" Aro said harshly, eyes turning cold and his mouth contorting into a snarl.

"I don't know what you mean. It's me...Teddy." notTeddy tried to explain however next thing he knew he was being lifted up by Aro, the vampire's hands gripping him with bruising strength that he knew was only a miniscule fraction of what the vampire could do.

"How did you know I wasn't him?" notTeddy asked, trying to remain calm in this increasingly volatile situation he'd just found himself in.

"I may be centuries old but I am hardly senile. I know Teddy very well. Everything about him from his voice to his scent tells me all I need to know about him and you are NOT Teddy!" Aro hissed, being careful for the time being not to break the young body before him. Whilst he knew that what was before him was indeed Teddy's body, the boy's...presence was different. There was something else inside Teddy that he hadn't detected before and the thought of something else possessing the child in some way made his long frozen blood feel like it was going to boil with his rage.

NotTeddy took a few deep breaths before deciding that the ruse was already over. Sighing he nodded at Aro before speaking "You're right. I'm not Teddy. He's not home right now if you'd like I could take a message for you and make sure he gets it" and then burst into laughter. "Before you get even angrier, I know you wouldn't hurt Teddy intentionally, but he's dying because you took him away from his Shifter and if I don't get this body back to his Shifter they will both die."

Aro gowled low in his throat before setting notTeddy down gently, brushing his hands down the boy's arms in what could be thought of as a comforting gesture, however the truth was he was checking for any lasting damage to the boy's body.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet. I'm sure that Harry will be along shortly anyway, he has a ridiculous attachment to Teddy and I'm counting on that to make him turn up"

"You do realise that by kidnapping Teddy, you will have basically pissed off not only one of the most powerful magical users on this planet but also a whole pack of lupine shape shifters right?" notTeddy asked with a tone of incredulity in his voice.

Aro grinned before picking up the boy again and in barely a blink of an eye he'd carried Teddy back to the bed and had him tucked in.

"Of that I have no doubt however I'm actually counting on that. Harry loves this boy whose body you're inhabiting and will do anything for him. I'll simply point out that if Harry refuses to join with me then i'll break every single bone in Teddy's body before turning him into a vampire and keeping the boy as a pet for the rest of eternity. Now I asked you before and I'll ask you again. This time you will answer me." Aro leaned forward into notTeddy's space, reaching down and grabbing notTeddy's face and bringing it close to his own.

"Who. Are. You?" Aro's voice was dark and truly menacing, sending a real bolt of fear through notTeddy.

NotTeddy gulped before taking a deep breath. "My name is Sirius Black."

Aro let out a quiet hiss of anger. "You LIE! Sirius Black is dead. He died when Harry was still a boy!"

Sirius nodded "Well...I did but I didn't. To be honest this wasn't supposed to happen like this but I had to take extreme measures to try and save Teddy. He's still dying. I've locked him away inside but it won't hold much longer and when he wakes up again he will die at an accelerated rate. I can't sustain him for much longer. Please let us go..."Sirius finished with a whisper, his strength beginning to leave him. Aro released him and he fell back onto the bed with a muffled groan. The pain was returning again. He wouldn't be able to stay in control much longer and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to prevent himself and Teddy from truly dying this time. All his planning from his youth through his time in Azkaban to his falling through the veil at the ministry would have been for nothing.

Aro stood up and made his way over to the door, turning his head back towards Sirius on the bed before he left the room. "I imagine Harry will be here soon so I recommend you try and conserve what strength you supposedly have till he gets here. You'll need it." With that he walked through the doors and slammed them shut behind him.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=

"I do hope you know what you are doing my friend" Marcus said softly as he relaxed with Aro in Aro's chambers by the crackling fireplace. He'd been waiting for Aro to return from Teddy's rooms as he'd wanted to raise his concerns, however when Aro had returned he was in quite a mood. Thankfully they had a young meal brought in, a delightfully spicy asian tourist from the market and it had seemed to do the trick in settling Aro's rage, even if only temporarily.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I've had these plans in place for quite some time Marcus. This was not some spur of the moment whim that I followed" Aro replied as he wiped his mouth with a small handkerchief removing the remaining blood spatters from his chin. Sometimes feeding was so dreadfully messy. Still the screams and fear from his meal was so delightful it had given an extra level of satiation with it as he drained her. His friend was so surprisingly thoughtful. Taking a seat on a small luxurious leather recliner beside Marcus he turned back to his friend and longtime brother.

"Surely you can understand my position in all of this. Harry is an incredibly powerful individual. One who would bring such power to us it's almost indescribable. I believe his powers would be of even greater benefit than Alec's or Jane's. Or even Alice's when she finally joins us. To not take this opportunity would simply be foolish" Aro finished in a huff

"Hmmm. According to my senses that boy is dying. Tell me Aro. What do you expect Harry will do when he arrives here and his child is dead? While we are all incredibly powerful in our own right I have seen the ties that the boy has to him. The amount of love between those two is...I don't use this word often but it's truly a beautiful thing to behold. And this most recent tie I see with the boy to his Shifter... It makes me quite nervous to think about. I haven't felt so much in centuries" Marcus finished softly, concern bleeding through his normally despondant voice.

Aro quite agreed with Marcus's own assessment. He hadn't seen his brother so animated in some time. He was even more animated than a few years before when they'd gone to wipe out the olympic coven. He was curious as to its cause but for now he had far more important things to think about.

"I have no doubt that the boy will still be alive when Harry gets here. And just in case, I do have some backup plans" As Aro spoke he withdrew from his pocket a small golden pendant upon a delicate golden chain. It was a most curious little thing, a strange sphere with two tiny delicate wings etched into the sides as well as beautiful swirls decorating the rest of the shape that he'd plucked from Teddy's unconscious body on the plane to Volterra. From what he had seen when he touched Teddy, the orb was some kind of safety device. According to the boy's memories it could both teleport the wearer to certain locations, one of which he'd discovered was somewhere along the coast of southwestern England. It could also deflect most harmful magics, something he had a feeling he would need very very soon. Whilst he had no doubt that he would be able to convince Harry to join him it was always good to have some backup plans in wait. He'd ordered most of the volturi guard to leave for the night and those who were remaining were under orders not to harm Harry. If he brought others with him they were to lead them to the main audience chamber. Through any means necessary . Aro grinned wickedly to himself at the thought.

"What are you thinking that makes you smile so my brother?" Marcus questioned from his seat beside Aro as he raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"What will happen to those, if any, that Harry brings with him. As you know I ordered no one to touch Harry but... if anyone else is with him well they'll be in for a nasty surprise. While Alec is gone on assignment, Jane is still here. I think she'll be having a lot of fun tonight. Chelsea is lurking around too. She might be very useful. It'll be interesting to see if nothing else. I might even join in myself" Aro finished with a dark laugh, genuine delight appearing on his features as he thought of his favoured Volturi guard.

Marcus sighed mournfully to himself. "Such a waste of life is ...regretful but I suppose some things can't be helped. Still when I think of the young man I regret that he might lose even more people in his life. You know as well as I do if not more the kinds of suffering that man has faced. Are you truly certain this is the wisest course of action? Why not turn Harry instead? It wouldn't take long, a sudden unfortunate meeting in a dark alleyway in Forks and we have a new guardsman. All this ...drama is...rather distasteful."

"There is no guarantee that if we turned Harry his magical abilities would remain. Not to mention the magical vampires are ruled by a completely different clan. If Harry's magic did remain they would come for him and I absolutely refuse to let them sink their fangs into his beautiful neck. The magical community has had enough of Harry. It's time for someone else to utilize his gifts."

Aro paused as he debated a sudden thought to himself.

"One thing though, when Harry comes and if he does indeed bring others with him... Can I count on you for your assistance?"

Marcus scoffed before fixing Aro with a harsh glare "You know you have my loyalty. If it was required I would assist you in what way I can."

"Good. I have a feeling that tonight many things will change. I can't wait" Aro grinned again.

Marcus snorted before turning his attention towards the small fire crackling in the hearth. While it was true he did not require the fire's warmth, he enjoyed watching the wood burn, the flames licking and crackling along as they danced. It was rather hypnotic in a way, and when you can no longer sleep as was the case with vampires, well... any moment of peace was something to be treasured. Since the loss of his wife he'd fallen into such a deep depression which was only now lifting. His moods were lighter and he felt his old strength returning. His brothers had noticed it too however no one could answer as to why. Neither could he to tell the truth. But he felt within his very bones that something was coming...someone perhaps? Such thoughts were usually folly but these had a sense of such deep rightness to them he couldn't question them even if he tried. As the saying went, good things come to those who wait. And what did a vampire have if nothing but time. He would get his answers soon enough. Glancing to his brother at his side he grinned. And it seems so would Aro. They remained quiet for a while longer, content to just sit and watch the fire when a deep shudder went through the floor, the very walls around them shook and a couple of paintings decorating the walls of the room fell from their hanging spots. When another smaller shudder was felt Marcus turned towards Aro at his side.

"Something tells me that Harry has just arrived. Perhaps we should go to the meeting chamber?."

Aro grinned before nodding. "Yes. I think you may be right..." and with that Aro and Marcus stood up and strode over to the door opening it and then blurred from sight as they raced to the audience chamber to await Harry's arrival. While it only took a few moments for them, Marcus still had time to spare a thought. 'I hope that child is still alive...for all our sakes' before he turned to Aro as they arrived in the chamber. "Brother what about the boy?"

Aro hissed before turning around and blurring towards the chamber he kept Teddy in. Time was of the essence and it was very limited. Reaching the chamber within moments he burst inside, spotting Teddy unconcious upon the bed, still tucked in where he'd left him. Quickly reaching Teddy, he leaned down and carefully picked up the boy, adjusting him securely in his arms in a bridal carry before blurring back towards the main chambers where Marcus awaited him.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The group of Shifters, the Cullens and Harry re-appeared outside the Volturi's headquarters only a few feet from the ancient doors that barred their way. As they re-appeared, Seth fell to his feet- regurgitating his dinner he'd had earlier that night. Harry spared a moment to check if Seth was ok and thankfully the young man was but he didn't really have time to offer him much comfort. First time travel via portkey was often rough anyway.

Turning towards the doors before them Harry cast a quick scanning spell to see if there were any wardings around the complex before they entered. Detecting nothing out of the ordinary in terms of muggle defenses Harry smiled in relief. Turning back to the group behind him Harry spoke. "Ok it looks like there is nothing out of the ordinary. Be alert though, just because there aren't any magical defenses doesn't mean there aren't any defenses at all. Watch your backs and each others too. One Vampire to each Wolf. Keep in pairs don't get separated Jacob go with Emmett, Alice go with Seth, Leah go with Esme, Edward go with Sam, Paul you're going to be with me, Jasper and Carlisle you two stay with each other. This might get a bit rough from here on out. When we get inside spread out and we're going to look for Teddy, that's our number one priority. If you get into trouble send out a howl and I will be with you in an instant. On second thoughts...Jasper and Carlisle go with Emmett and Jacob."

Jacob grinned and turned towards his pack. Nodding at them they each took a few steps back from the rest of the group before shifting to their wolf forms. Massive wolves re-appeared in their places, each no more truly impressive than the other. However Paul's wolf was still the new shape he'd changed to during his chase of Aro before. While larger than the others he was also longer and more sleek, leaner muscle in place of brute bulk. Yet he didn't appear physically weaker. He gave off a sense of strength that surpassed the others, even their Alpha Sam who he almost towered over now. The Cullens, who had not witnessed his change in wolf form, were amazed at the difference. When they'd last been around Paul he was drastically different, smaller and bulkier than he was now and the change was confusing to them, however they saved their questions. Such things could be asked later when they weren't about to bust into the Volturi headquarters, quite possibly signing their own death warrants.

The Cullens took their places alongside their partners and nodded back at Harry who after seeing everyone was ready turned his attention back towards the doors before them. Withdrawing his wand Harry took a deep breath before making a quick gesture and the entire door was reduced to splinters, the framework turning to dust and smaller rubble as what felt like a massive force smashed into it, absolutely obliterating everything in it's path and causing what felt like the entire complex to shake in it's foundations as the blast continued inwards.

Emmett grinned before quietly whispering in Jacob's ear "Knock Knock... anybody home?" causing the wolf beside him to huff with something akin to laughter.

The others merely stood in awe at the sheer power they had just felt radiate from the young man before them. Each with similar thoughts as to not wanting to get on Harry's bad side any time soon.

Harry and Paul led the way inside the complex, the others following behind them before Harry quickly stopped and turned to them. "I just remembered something. Close your eyes one moment please guys?" he asked, smiling when they all did as requested and he focused his power again. ''Protego corpus mens" and made a quick gesture with his wand, grinning as a pale silver mist descended on the group before him and covered them before vanishing.

Opening his eyes at the strange sensation that he felt moving over him Carlisle opened his mouth to question what it was but Harry cut him off before he could even ask his question

"It's a protection spell. It will protect your mind and body. I developed this spell to offer protection specifically against the various abilities the Volturi have at their disposal"

Edward raised his eyebrows at this. "Even Jane?" he asked incredulously.

Harry grinned back at him "Especially Jane. And her brother. Pretty much the only one it won't protect you from is Marcus but... from what I remember his isn't particularly an offensive ability like theirs. So you shouldn't have any trouble if you encounter them. Ok... time to split up now. Remember if you get into trouble just let out a howl." Harry looked pointedly at the wolves "Find Teddy. If you find him we'll be there in an instant. Remember we don't know how much time he has left so... please hurry" And with that Harry and Paul took off down one of the corridors infront of them. The others all looked towards each other and nodded before each choosing a different corridor to go down, the thought of finding the young Teddy foremost in their minds.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Edward and Sam raced down the long winding corridors within the Volturi complex. Extending their senses as far as they could they still couldn't pick up Teddy, either his scent or in Edwards case Teddy's thoughts. They paused at each door, briefly opening and closing them as they searched but continued to find nothing. Not even any of the Volturi Guard.

"Why do I get the feeling we're walking into a trap?" Edward asked quietly to himself. Sam turned his massive head towards the vampire. Edward could have sworn the shifter just rolled his eyes before huffing loudly and sniffing the air. Suddenly Sam started growling low and angry in his throat staring off down the corridor. Eduard glanced down in the direction Sam was looking and froze. A small blonde female vampire was practically skipping down the corridor towards them.

"Jane..." Edward murmured. Hearing her name Jane grinned wickedly.

"Edward...and one your pet wolves too. I wish I could say I'm surprised but really I'm not" Jane spoke softly, no need to raise her voice as both Sam and Edward could hear her perfectly. "I'm going to go out on a small limb and assume you are here for the boy?" Jane questioned as she stopped a short distance from them, dark smile still upon her face and eyes cold and glinting.

"You already know that's why we're here. Where is he!?" Edward demanded while Sam snapped his massive jaws at the smaller vampire with a loud snarl.

Jane laughed, delighted and loudly echoing throughout the corridor they were in. Meeting Edward's gaze she focused on him, concentrating as she tried to bring about her gift full strength upon Edward. The smile was wiped off her face as nothing happened to him. Snarling quietly she refocused upon Sam beside Edward only to have the same thing happen. Which was nothing. "Interesting..." she murmured before turning around and blurring down the corridor, racing away from the two before her.

"After her Sam she might know where Teddy is!" Edward shouted as he gave chase, Sam snarling as he raced behind after the small vampire.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0

Esme, Alice, Seth and Leah moved cautiously through the long winding corridors. They'd so far been unable to locate Teddy however they refused to give up hope. Seth and Leah were tracking the young boy's scent and could tell he was close but didn't know any more than that, his scent was fading from this corridor and they couldn't tell how long ago he'd been brought down here. Turning a corner the group froze at the sight of a large muscular male vampire before them. Tall and broad with short dark hair they recognized him immediately as Felix, one of the guardsmen and incredibly strong. Even stronger than Emmett.

"Esme...Alice... It's lovely to see you both as always." Felix spoke with a confidant smile, flirtatious and seemingly friendly on his face.

Seth and Leah growled loudly, hackles raising as they snarled at the vampire, baring their teeth and lowering into a defensive position, ready to spring forth at a moment's notice.

"Wait..." Alice said quickly to the two shifters before her. "He's not going to harm us. Isn't that right Felix?" Alice cocked her eyebrow at him with a small smile on her face as she stepped towards him.

Felix grinned widely, tapping his left temple with one finger before nodding "Indeed. If you're looking for the boy please follow me." with that Felix bowed low, smile still on his face as he winked at Alice before blurring away.

"Cmon guys. Trust me" Alice asked the others before she took off after him, Leah, Seth and Esme following behind quickly.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0

Harry paused briefly, trying to catch his breath. He and Paul had been racing down the various long winding corridors of the Volterra complex in their search for Teddy and as ashamed as he was to admit it, he was not in the peak physical shape he used to be when he was younger. Paul whined softly beside him as he stopped to wait for Harry, nudging the older man with his snout.

"I'm ok Paul. Just need a second to catch my breath is all" Harry murmured, raising a hand to stroke the wolf's muzzle before standing tall again.

"Can you sense where Teddy is at all?" Harry asked, turning his head towards the shifter beside him.

Paul whined louder, shaking his massive head from side to side in response. Harry sighed loudly.

"If only there was some way I could... Oh Merlin! Harry are you a wizard or not?" Harry groaned to himself, mentally face-palming himself as he pulled out his wand.

"Point me, Teddy Lupin Black" he said quickly, grinning as his wand tugged him towards his right, down a rather darkened corridor. Frowning momentarily Harry looked down at his other hand, concentrating for a few seconds before smirking as a large orb of light appeared, radiating warmth as the light shone his hand forwards, the orb flew down the corridor before them as they began moving, illuminating the path ahead revealing nothing of particular note. Older paintings and stoneworks as well as some curious designs etched into the walls which Harry didn't have time to study. They had only been making their way down the corridor for about a minute or so, it's twists and turns confusing and disorienting, something Harry suspected was quite intentional, when Pul froze beside him, sniffing furiously for a few seconds, letting out a terrifyingly loud howl which echoed throughout the entire complex and took off down the corridor, moving faster than Harry could keep up with.

"Paul!" Harry shouted as he raced behind the wolf. Try as he might though, Paul had raced too far ahead and quickly turned the corner, disappearing from sight. Cursing loudly to himself, Harry followed, turning the same corner and skidding to a stop. Before him were a large set of wooden doors, Paul frantically scratching at the wood.

"Paul, get away from the door" Harry commanded, Paul turning his head back to look at Harry before nodding and moving away, ducking behind Harry as he raised his wand.

Making a quick stabbing gesture with his wand Harry shouted "MAGNA FRAGOR'', causing a large sphere of dark red energy to erupt from the tip of his wand and slam into the massive wooden doors, completely obliterating it and sending fragments backwards towards Harry and Paul, where they bounced ineffectively against the hastily constructed shield Harry had summoned after his first spell.

Seeing the door obliterated, Paul bounded into the room, shifting back to his human form as he entered and shouting for Teddy as he made his way over to the bed.

Harry frowned and rushed in after him, wand still drawn and scanning the room but there was no one inside other than Paul and himself.

"Paul...he's not here" Harry shouted to Paul but the Shifter wasn't listening. Harry watched as Paul took in quick shallow breaths, eyes panicked and chest heaving and tears began to streak down Paul's face as he burst into heart-wrenching sobs.

"He's dying... I can feel h-h-him here!" Paul cried as he pointed to his heart "He's dying and I can't find him Harry! I can't sense where he is, I know he was in this room but he's not here!".

"Hey! Paul you need to calm down. Take deep breaths with me Paul... In...Out... In... and Out... there we go...that's it..." Harry coaxed the younger Shifter on breathing with him as he tried to calm the younger man down and after a few moments Paul had calmed down enough to start speaking again.

"I can feel him dying Harry...It's like my heart and soul are breaking and i hurts! I should be with him and yet I'm not and I can't find him!" Paul murmured, agony wracking his features and obvious in his voice. He really wasn't handling the situation well but Harry supposed that if you'd found your perfect other half and reason for existence, then feeling them dying as you couldn't do anything to help them...he figured he'd probably be in the same boat. Merlin knows that if Charlie was in danger Harry would probably be losing his mind if he wasn't able to do anything to help the older man.

'Hmm'-ing to himself Harry cast his gaze once more around the room, skipping over the shifter before him, before stopping when something glittered on the bed nearby. Making his way over to it Harry immediately recognised it as the stone Paul had given his son. Frowning to himself Harry leaned down and picked it up, cocking an eyebrow at the strange sensation he was feeling coming from the stone itself. It was like the stone was pushing gently at his mental barriers he'd had erected as a youth studying occlumency and never really taken down. Working on a hunch, Harry for the first time in a decade lowered his Occlumency shields. The reaction from the stone was almost instantaneous.

The silver streaks from the stone pulsed brightly and violently with light before the stone disintegrated into dust, swirling rapidly around Harry before seeming to sink right into him through his skin. He couldn't describe the sensation. It was almost painful in a way that it was so...odd. And yet it felt so familiar. Like the touch of something he'd once known and now couldn't put his finger upon the name. Then in the blink of an eye the sensation vanished and a new one replaced it, a feeling of a large pulse of energy smashing into him and his vision swam before him, fading away and replacing his sight with an image of his son held in the arms of Aro, surrounded by vampires in a large stone chamber. He could recognise Marcus and Aro, Felix, Chelsea, Jane and some other Volturi guardsmen, around 20 in total as well as catching sight of the rest of the pack of Shapeshifters and the Cullens, squared off against each other in an impasse. Then with a sensation similar to the hook-behind-the-navel portkey sensation Harry's vision cleared and he was once again in the small chamber with Paul shaking him frantically.

"Harry! Harry! Harry answer me! What's going on!?" Paul questioned rapidly, shaking Harry furiously as he tried to get a reaction from the man frozen before him.

Harry blinked as he regained his senses and gently pushed Paul back from him, removing himself from the Shapeshifter's grip.

"Paul. I know where Teddy is" Harry stated simply. "Turn back into your wolf fo..." Harry didnt even get to finish his sentence as Paul had already shifted, literally exploding into his wolf form with a howl that echoed through the corridors. Answering howls coming moments later and Paul's eyes widening in understanding. His pack had found Teddy, Harry knew where they were.

"I'm going to grab onto you Paul and take us to Teddy now" Harry spoke calmly to the spooked shifter before gently grabbing hold of the large wolf's fur at the back of his neck, closing his eyes and with a quick gesture of his wand a startling cracking sound similar to that of a whip echoed through the room as they disappeared.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Aro smirked at the gathered group before him as he gently re-adjusted Teddy into a more secure hold in his arms. Really these fools had no idea of the trap they'd just walked into. Willingly he might add. Already he could see Chelsea moving behind the other Volturi guard as she waited for his signal to use her gift to shift their loyalties to him. And this time they didn't have that insufferable shield from Bella. He had a brief thought as to where she was now but then dismissed it as unimportant. He had to focus on the important things. Such as Harry. Oh dear sweet Harry. It was really a shame that things had come to this. After all the boy had suffered in his life, but in time Harry would thank him. He was sure of it. It was better for Harry to be free for emotional ties to this rag tag group of shifters and vampires. Harry would see and eventually understand that all Aro had done was for him, to help him.

Aro had a moment of regret for the heartache the boy would suffer at the loss of his godson, whom Aro could sense was at death's door but with Chelsea's gift, Harry would move on and finally take his place by Aro's side. Oh what wonders he would show Harry. Things the man had never even dreamed of. The power the young man would have, he could control all vampires in the world. Magical or not. And controlling him would be Aro. Oh the thought of it was enough to make his head swim with possibilites and his mouth flood with venom.

A loud snarl from one of the wolves brought his attention back to the group before him.

"Please refrain from such uncivilized behaviour while in my presence" Aro snapped, glaring at the group before him, fangs glinting in the low light as he re-adjusted Teddy in his arms to get a more secure grip on the unconscious boy.

Carlisle stepped forward arms open wide in a placating gesture as he cautiously approached. "Aro...please...give us the boy back and we'll leave. I know you can hear as well as I can that boy is dying... don't do this to him. He's an innocent and you've always prided yourself on being...fair..."

Aro snorted in derision towards Carlisle, raising a hand and cutting off his plea.

"Please don't be so puerile. Sometimes life isn't fair my old friend and unfortunately, this is such an occasion. Sometimes...sacrifices must be made"

Hearing Aro speak so nonchalantly about the dying boy in his arms infuriated the group before him, the wolves lowering themselves preparing to attack and the vampires baring their teeth in a snarl, fingers curling into fists at their sides as they tried to reign their anger in.

Aro noticing the actions raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Uh uh uh... I would control yourselves better if I were you..." As Aro spoke he gracefully drew a hand across Teddy's neck, razor sharp nails pressing gently into the soft flesh in warning. He didn't apply much pressure but the wolves and vampires around him tensed, taking a step back away in obvious submission for the time being. Aro spared a thought for the moment to wonder where Harry was. He was surprised he hadn't arrived with the others and was hoping Harry would make it to the chamber before Teddy died but just in case he made a small microgesture with his free hand, signalling to Chelsea to begin utilizing her special gift to shift the wolves and the other vampires loyalties to the Volturi. Glancing back towards the group of Shifters and the Cullens, he was startled when a loud howl echoed through the room, the wolves before him drawing their heads upwards and howling back as a group, the noise deafening within the chamber they were currently occupying and echoing loudly throughout the complex.

"What was that?!" Aro demanded, his grip on Teddy in his arms tightening minutely in worry.

Emmett grinned from his place beside Jacob, drawing a hand through the large russet wolf's fur at the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure that was Paul. And Harry is with him, you should give the boy back to us before Harry gets here or he.." Emmett wasn't able to finish his sentence as Paul and Harry appeared in the middle of the chamber, between the Shifters and the Cullens on one side, the Volturi on the other. Paul's lips drew back over his snout as he snarled fiercely at the vampires before him, head lowered and hackles raised, preparing himself for a fight as Harry glared, eyes glowing brilliant emerald with power radiating off him so fiercely you could feel it wash over you, wand drawn at the ready.

"Yeeeeeeah...never mind. I think you're kinda fucked now Aro" Emmett spoke again, grin still on his face.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=

After Harry and Paul's entry into the chamber the groups seemed to explode into action. The Volturi guard rushed forward, Aro, Marcus, Felix, Chelsea and Jane staying behind while the lesser guardsmen moved to engage the group. The wolves howled in fury as they surged forward, the Cullens interspersed between them as they reached the lesser guardsmen and the sound of fighting creating such a deafening noise within the enclosed chamber it was hard to make anything out. The vampires moved at such speeds it was hard to tell what was happening, blurring about the room , deafening cracking noises akin to thunder occurring whenever their fists met their targets. While the Shifters and the Cullens kept the lesser guardsmen occupied Harry moved steadily through the group, vampires smashing into his shield he'd constructed around himself without effect as he pushed through, flicking his wand left and right towards various vampires who tried to get in his way, sending them hurtling away into the brickwork along the sides of the chamber. Closer and closer he moved towards Aro and the upper guardsmen, Felix, Chelsea and Jane, all of whom watched his approach warily.

Aro glanced towards Chelsea, catching her eye and signalling her to use her gift on Harry.

Smiling in what she believed was a disarming manner, Chelsea moved forward. "Harry, darling. It's been so long! I've missed you. You never called, you never wrote? One could think you didn't care" Chelsea spoke cheerily, as she tried to focus her gift on Harry to shift his loyalties towards Aro and herself.

Harry raised his wand, pointing its glowing tip towards Chelsea and stopped moving forward, glaring fiercely at the female vampire. He knew full well what she was trying to do, only unfortunately for her, his shielding spell he'd cast earlier protected him from her gift completely. "Chelsea. Get out of my way now. This is your only warning."

Chelsea just laughed airily, flicking her hair in a flirtatious manner. "Oh darling surely you don't mean that?" but while she spoke she wondered to herself in confusion as to how Harry was resisting her gift. Trying again she continued to bring her gift in full upon Harry only for it to have absolutely no effect on him. Slightly worried she glanced back at Aro behind her, shrugging minutely as her eyes met Aro's which were rapidly filling with anger at her inability to gain control of Harry.

Harry continued to advance until he was almost face to face with Chelsea, who took a startled step backwards when she turned to face Harry, seeing him so close to her. Steeling her nerves she reached forward, as if she was going to try touching Harry, only to find that she was completely immobile and unable to move any of her limbs.

"Aro" Harry said quietly, knowing that not just Aro but everyone in the room could hear him. "You seem to forget that when I lived here amongst you, I learned of all your Volturi guardsmen and their various gifts. Including Chelsea's". Harry made a quick gesture with his wand which caused Chelsea to levitate off the floor. He turned his attention towards Aro who was still holding his godson, although instead of a gentle hold it now seemed Aro was holding the boy more as a human shield. "I know exactly what you were trying to do with Chelsea. You might notice that none of your guardsmen's abilities worked tonight on any of us. The Cullens or the Shifters or even me. This is your only warning Aro. Give me back Teddy and let us leave in peace. Or I will obliterate all that you hold dear". As Harry spoke he pointed his wand directly at Chelsea's throat, a thin golden line appearing around her neck and connecting by a thread of pale golden light to Harry's wand.

"Don't you see Harry? All I have ever done has been for you. You belong by MY side, not some mortal's. Your emotional attachments to Bella's father and your godson will only hurt you in the end. If you join me you will never be lonely ever again. You'll be by my side forever. We could rule all vampires in the world, magical or not... y..." Aro was cut off from speaking when Harry flicked his wand at Aro, a silencing charm falling over the ancient vampire.

"I'm not interested Aro. I told you years ago that my answer was no. I'm flattered. Really I am but I don't love you. I ...love Charlie. And I want to be with him. And if you don't give Teddy back to me right now... I'll do something you regret" Harry lifted the silencing charm from Aro, giving the vampire a chance to speak.

Aro's face contorted in animalistic fury. Harry's rejection finally breaking what little remained of his control. "NO! YOU'RE MINE" Aro screamed as he surged forward, dropping Teddy to the floor, the young boy's head striking the ground with a sickening crack as he rushed towards Harry, only to be blasted backwards by a wave of force that emanated from the younger wizard. Aro was slammed into his throne on the dais behind him, shattering the frame and causing fine cracks to spread over his body, a visible sign of how much force had actually struck him. He roared and jumped to his feet, surging forward again to try reach Harry, only to be slammed backwards even harder, this time hitting the wall behind him, causing larger cracks to appear in his skin and the wall behind him.

"For what it's worth" Harry said as he looked at Chelsea floating between him and Aro. "I don't hate you. I hate your circumstances. But I don't hate you Chelsea. However you're the key to all of Aro's power. And removing you...removes that from his grasp." Harry spoke with regret, his meaning becoming clear to all the vampires and shifters within the room as he raised his wand once more. Closing his eyes he tuned out the sounds of fighting behind him and Aro's inhuman screams of rage as he bashed ineffectively against the shielding Harry had constructed around Chelsea and himself. Focusing on his magical core Harry began to draw his magic to the surface, pooling it for a few moments before he opened his eyes, green irises blazing with power. Taking a deep breath Harry focused upon Chelsea, his eyes full of regret. "This won't hurt you Chelsea. I promise."

Chelsea could do nothing as her eyes widened in terror before a strange wave of peace came over her. She closed her eyes, the only thing she could really do in her paralyzed state as Harry made a slow intricate gesture with his wand, purple energy forming in the air before him air creating an odd symbol which, with a quick flick of his wand, was sent racing towards Chelsea. The energy reached the female vampire, spreading out around her, growing larger and larger until it fully encompassed her within a sphere of purple light, obscuring her from view and then the sphere contracted, sinking into her skin, purple lines and cracks racing over her body. Her entire frame was briefly lit up with brilliant purple light before, with a thunderous detonation that was deafening within the large chamber, she was completely obliterated, her body parts turning to ash and raining down upon Aro and the others.

The moment Chelsea died, Aro let out such a horrible wail of grief it bordered on supersonic. All the wolves and vampires in the room covered their ears, ceasing in their fighting as they stared at the scene, not quite able to register what they'd just witnessed. Moments later a strange ripple seemed to make it's way through the various Volturi guardsmen and they began to stare in horror at Aro, their previously unshakeable loyalty towards the vampire gone and replaced with revulsion. Most of them had not known what Chelsea's gift was. They'd never been told or witnessed it and the stunning realisation of what she had done to each of them had them seething with fury.

Jane and Felix, had not particularly cared. They knew what Chelsea's gift was and it had never been used upon them. They were loyal to Aro because they enjoyed their duties immensely however their loyalty was simply based on Aro being the leader of the Volturi. But Marcus...his mind was finally free of the chains that Chelsea had placed upon him, which bound him to Aro. Looking upon his former friend he felt a new surge of strength make it's way through his veins. His fury fueled him.

Stepping forward he grabbed a hold of Aro, the older vampire looking upon him in shock as he was seized roughly by the arms. "My wife?!... MY MATE?! YOU KILLED HER AND BOUND ME TO YOU! AFTER ALL WE HAD DONE FOR YOU!" Marcus spun Aro around to face the group, forcing Aro to his knees, seizing a hold of Aro's face. "For your crimes against the Volturi. I now pass judgement upon you. The sentence is death." Marcus spoke firmly. Anger rich in his voice and fury in his eyes and with one terrible motion, tore Aro's head from his shoulders, killing the elder vampire. Turning towards Jane and Felix he growled "Where do your loyalties lie?" Felix and Jane both kneeled in swift motion, lowering their heads in submission, the rest of the volturi guardsmen present following suit. "Our loyalty is to the leader of the Volturi. Whomsoever they may be." This cry was echoed by the rest of the Volturi guardsmen within the chamber, startling the others. Marcus turned towards Harry, his angry glare fading at the sight of the younger wizard cradling Teddy in his lap, tears streaming from his face. The shifter who had bonded with the young boy had reverted to his humanoid form, his head laying on the boys chest as tears freely fell from his face and heart wrenching sobs tore their way from his throat.

Sighing sadly Marcus stepped forward, only to freeze at the sudden roar from the wolves behind him. Thinking quickly, Marcus spoke up. "Harry. I can help him. He isn't dead yet but he will be if you don't let me..."

Harry's gaze moved from his godson to the older vampire before them. " How... I wont allow you to turn him. He doesn't deserve that... I'll destroy you myself before I let you change him."

Marcus nodded lowering himself and approaching slowly, mindful of the dangerous situation he was in right now. One wrong move and he would be torn apart. "There are many things about vampires that the world does not yet know. Things we have not shared with anyone. I promise you that what I will do with not hurt Teddy in any way or turn him to a vampire...please he doesn't have much time left..." Marcus pleaded with Harry. He could see the emotional ties the young boy had to the group before him and as he'd mentioned earlier in the evening to Aro, they were incredibly powerful. Such ties to others should be preserved, not destroyed and he of all others would know.

Harry nodded quickly, lifting Teddy in his arms to a sitting position, elevating him slightly off the ground. "Help him then...but if you turn him so help me Merlin I will destroy every vampire present."

Marcus smiled before reaching out to gently take Teddy into his arms. Leaning the boy's head back he opened the young child's mouth, before lifting his own wrist and biting hard into the flesh, blood rapidly pooling to the surface from the puncture wounds. Acting quickly he pressed his wrist to the boy's mouth, and massaged Teddy's throat, causing the young mortal to swallow reflexively. After a few seconds he removed his wrist, the wound sealing quickly and blood ceasing to flow. The change over the young boy was drastic and swift. His skin quickly refilling with a healthy glow and the sickly pallor fading, his heartbeat steadying and breathing increasing in strength and regularity as the vampire's blood made it's way through his body, healing his injuries and strengthening him once more.

Marcus made to hand Teddy back to Harry but before he could, the young boy was taken by his Shifter... Paul, Marcus briefly thought to himself, with a glare before cradling the boy in his arms.

"What's going on? Is he going to be all right?" Harry asked Marcus as the vampire took a step away from the small group before him.

"He should be fine. The blood I gave him is already working on fixing the damage to his body. Within another minute or so it will be as if he'd never been separated" Marcus answered, glancing over towards the Cullens and the other Shifters who were watching him with distrust heavy in their eyes. Figuring that all things considered it wouldn't hurt to defuse the situation further he glanced towards the guardsmen, Jane and Felix included. Pointing to Aro's corpse he instructed them to tear the body to pieces and burn them, ensuring Aro's permanent destruction. Jane had hesitated briefly but remembering her place, moved with the rest of the guard as they left the room to dispose of the body properly, leaving Marcus alone with the Cullens and the Shifters.

Seeing as how the room was mostly empty now Marcus turned his attention back towards Harry and his godson who was still cradled in the Shifter's arms. Focusing for a moment, he called up his gift and observed the ties between them. The bonds were strengthening and he breathed a (completely unnecessary) sigh of relief. He could hear the boy's heart beating strong and steady so it seemed like he was in the clear but the others were clearly concerned with how he wasn't waking up yet. A concern that was promptly voiced by Paul.

"I don't think you should be worried. He's probably resting right now. All things considered he's been through a lot and while my blood has repaired most of the damage he'll probably need to sleep for a while. It's not uncommon in cases like this" Marcus spoke quietly trying to sooth the increasingly agitated shifter, relaxing minutely when he saw the shifter calming down.

"I imagine you'll be leaving soon of course..." Marcus inquired, turning towards Harry with a softly amused smile.

Harry nodded, getting to his feet and turning towards the others. "It would probably be for the best we leave immediately. No offense Marcus but I don't want to be here a moment longer if I can help it and I imagine that the rest of you feel the same?" Harry finished with a question, the resulting snorts of amusement from the Cullens and growls from the shifted wolves answering him. Turning towards Paul, Harry stepped forward placing an hand on the young man's shoulder. "You need a hand with Teddy?" Harry asked softly, smiling when Paul shook his head, securing Teddy in his arms properly before rising to his feet, cradling the comatose yet healing boy in his arms.

"Ok that's settled them. I need everyone to take a hold of the portkey again. You guys can stay shifted. I don't think anyone remembered to bring clothes with them" Harry paused, glancing to Paul who was now just realising he was naked. In the heat of the various moments that had occurred since they'd arrived it hadn't really registered with anyone that Paul was standing beside them naked but no one really paid it any attention. Trying to fight his blush Paul fidgeted in his spot but kept his expression stoic, trying not to let his embarrassment show. "If you guys could just take a hold of a wolf, one to each cullen we'll be good to go" Harry spoke while taking the length of rope from his pocket once more, unravelling it quickly. The Cullens all took a hold of the rope in their hands, reaching out with their empty hands to gently grab onto a wolf's fur at the back of their neck. Normally the wolves wouldn't let the vampires do such a thing to them but in cases like this an exception could be made.

Marcus watched all of this with keen eyes. It wasn't often he actually got to witness bonds as powerful as the ones before him and it made his heart ache for the one he'd once shared with his wife. He would never get over the pain of losing her, but he was finally free of the melancholy he'd been suffering for centuries. Perhaps now he could move on. He'd felt throughout the night a strange thrumming almost in the air and the thought it had something to do with him just felt right somehow.

He still didn't know what it was but as he observed the group before him he could see the faintest of tendrils forming . Stepping closer he tried to determine the source of the tendril of a bond, it was connecting to him but still fairly indistinct. His motion forward though snapped the attention of the group back to him. And at that moment he made eye contact with one of the wolves, the smallest one. He couldn't remember the wolf's name but the wolf's reaction was instantaneous. The wolf's eyes widened impossibly larger and it's mouth fell open in shock before Harry waved his wand and the group disappeared, taking with them the wolf. He didn't know what had just happened but the bond he felt forming was still hovering in the air before him, a pale thin line. It was very intriguing and in that moment he decided that he'd be paying a visit to Forks himself quite soon. After all, he had to go notify Caius of Aro's demise and his assuming of the role of leader. It would give him an excuse to be in the area if nothing else and he'd be able to investigate the connection further. Smiling to himself, Marcus turned on his heel and walked out of the chamber, closing the doors behind him as he left.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=


	16. Chapter 16

Time seemed to pass very quickly after they returned to the back of Charlie's home via the portkey. Everyone seemed to be a whirlwind of motion as they barreled into the house, Teddy being placed upon the couch while Charlie and Harry shared an enthusiastic embrace upon their return. Teddy woke up about an hour later to find himself in Paul's arms, the older man having refused to let the boy go. It was all very understandable to everyone present, although Harry had made a mental note to have further words with what he figured would be his godson's future mate and husband for all intents and purposes. All the Shifters other than Paul had gone back to the reservation, muttering something about Seth which Harry didn't quite catch before racing away. The Cullens stuck around for a while after that before they too departed to find Bella who was still missing. Harry sent Paul and Teddy back to his own home next door with the instructions that Teddy was to be put to bed and yes Paul could stay. In fact Paul would be moving in for the next few weeks. And no Paul didn't have any say in the matter. Charlie had snorted with amusement at Harry but Harry had decided to ignore that for now. Hermione left not long after that. Staying only for a short while to chat a little bit with Harry and Charlie before making her way next door to Harry's home to use the Floo to get home.

Finally it was just Charlie and Harry alone again. Harry breathed a long sigh of a relief before waving his hand, locking the front door and making his way over to Charlie, sitting astride the man on the couch, Charlie's hands coming to grip his hips in a firm yet gentle hold.

"I was really worried for you guys ya know..." Charlie murmured, leaning up to press his lips against Harry's in a quick kiss.

"Sorry Charlie. But it really was too dangerous for you to come with us tonight."

"Yeah I know. But do me a favor? If you ever have to leave like that again, don't leave me with that Hermonee"

Harry chuckled quietly before correcting Charlie. "It's Hermione. Not Hermonee"

"Whatever. She's a menace. She threatened to turn me into a frog if I ever hurt you." Charlie grumbled, rubbing a hand along Harry's side.

"Yeah...I'm not surprised but if she ever did turn you into a frog I promise i'd turn you back. I quite like you in this form" Harry said with a grin, amusement heavy in his voice and eyes as he nuzzled his face against the side of Charlies, just taking a few deep breaths to find his calm center again. Tonight was a real strain on him. He'd killed someone for the first time in years and while he felt it was completely necessary he still hated the fact he had to do it. But he really had no choice. Aro would never have left him be, he'd intentionally endangered Teddy to try win Harry over with some kind of crazy scheme all because he was obsessed with Harry.

That wasn't the kind of man Harry wanted to end up with. He needed someone warm and kind, capable of being firm when needed but also knew when to make concessions. Aro was none of those things. While he didn't doubt that Aro had ...loved Harry in some way, in the end he didn't care for Aro like that and Aro had cared for him more along the lines of a possession than a person. He would have broken Harry and bound him to his will and as he'd said himself, tried to rule the vampire world. With Harry as his weapon. Harry gave up being a weapon for people years ago and had no intention of ever being dragged into the same situations ever again. He would defend all those he cared for with everything he had, but he liked it here in America. He liked Forks, the way the weather reminded him of Britain, He enjoyed the rain and the clouds and the cool fresh airs. He even liked the shifters down on the reservation. Loud and boisterous as they were, they were loyal to those they considered family and since Teddy would eventually become one of their 'pack', that also included Harry by extension.

Harry's thoughts were brought sharply back to the present with a nip to his neck from the man who's lap he was currently sitting on. "Ummm...ouch?" Harry said confusedly. It didn't really hurt it just startled him...and if he was being honest it kind of aroused him too. Which was something he was sure Charlie could feel if the raised eyebrow and smirk he received was any indication.

"Your thoughts were wandering. Just wanted to give you a little something to focus on" Charlie replied, grin widening as Harry chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing him.

"You want to give me something to focus on huh..." Harry inquired with a smirk, slowly grinding his awakening arousal into Charlie's firm stomach.

"Yeah...I think I do. Do you think you can handle that?" Charlie answered, hands tightening their hold slightly on Harry's hips.

"I can handle anything you throw at me babe. But I think we should move up to your bedroom. No way we're doing anything on the couch. Last time that happened wasn't particularly fun for either of us" Harry grinned, leaning down kissing Charlie again on the lips before carefully standing up, making sure not to crush anything delicate with his knees, and turning around to make his way upstairs.

"You coming?" Harry asked over his shoulder as he began walking away.

"Not yet but I will be soon" Charlie replied with a grin, hurrying after Harry.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

It was a few days later when Harry started to think something was seriously wrong with his godson. Teddy would spend long periods of time just staring out the various windows of the house. He seemed very melancholy at times. Harry tried to pass it off as nothing but after all that Teddy had been through lately he couldn't help himself. He tried to corner his godson a few times over it and question him but each time it happened, something always came up and he had to leave, his questions unanswered for the time being. Eventually though he finally managed to get some time for just Teddy and himself. What he discovered though sent him reeling in confusion...

"Sirius...how?" Harry asked softly, staring at his young godson who was currently steel eyed, drastically different from his usual honey-amber colour.

Sirius grimaced, Teddy's face contorting with the a deep breath, he began to explain "You know as well as anyone that the Black family has a long history with the darker sides of magic. Years ago when I was still in Hogwarts, Remus and I were in the Hogwarts Library one night. We discovered a couple of old texts which had some references to a certain types of soul bonds. They weren't anything so dark as a Horcrux however there were certain ...darker aspects to them. We were living in a very different time Harry you have to understand me... People were beginning to disappear and were never heard from again. Things were getting quite scary for us. During the holidays I returned to the Black Library and looked further into the bonds described until I found one which was probably one of the lighter bonds the Black Library had information on. There was a ritual which was a way to anchor yourself to someone, a lover or a friend. It couldn't be anyone else".

Sirius paused briefly, taking another breath as he considered his next words "I spoke about it with Remus and we decided upon him. I anchored a part of myself to Remus and that was that. A few years later I went to Azkaban and Remus completely forgot about our bond we had. And to tell you the truth I didn't think of it either. Years later when I fell through the Veil in the Ministry I truly died. But my soul didn't move on. I was trapped in a nothingness state until something Remus and I had never considered would even be a possibility happened. Remus mated with Tonks and they conceived a child. I don't fully understand even after all these years but when Teddy was conceived the part of me that stayed bound to Remus was transferred to Teddy and when Teddy was born I came with him."

Harry looked on in horror, a small flicker of understanding flashing across his face as Sirius continued

"I've been a part of Teddy all these years. When the Ministry bound Teddy's magic they unknowingly bound me as well. My essence wasn't completely sealed away though so when you moved to Forks the binding was weakened enough that sometimes little ...sparks of it, I guess you could say, were able to be released, although it wasn't much. It wasn't till the Shifter Imprinted on Teddy that the binding was broken. Smashed is probably a far better word for it to be honest" Sirius sighed, low and mournful sounding out of place from Teddy's lips.

"One of the most interesting things about magic is that it often finds a way to accomplish amazing things. After so long a time of not being in use, being bound, Teddy's magic was drastically weakened and as far as I understand it, that stone which Paul found was ...was a physical manifestation of all that remained of my magic. When Paul gave the stone to Teddy my magic joined Teddy's completely and restored his, but in doing so completely bound me to him. I am Teddy, and Teddy is me. Trying to separate us would kill us both."

Harry stared at his godson before him, tears slowly making their way down his face as he listened to the man he had loved for so long explain to him how he'd returned. "Sometimes the things we lose have a way of returning to us...sometimes in ways we don't expect..." Harry murmured, recalling the words he was told so long ago by his friend Luna. Sirius nodding gently at the words.

"What do we do now..." Harry asked, sniffing loudly as he wiped his tears from his face with his sleeve. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the man he'd loved was back and somehow inhabiting(bound to) the body of his godson. The thought was truly mind boggling and at the same time heart-breaking.

"Now...we just continue to live as we've always lived. Teddy will grow up and I'll be here with him. You and me? There's nothing more for us... I told you once that I'll always love you Harry and I will until I meet my true and final death but now what we had cannot be ours again. You have Charlie now and Teddy will have Paul in a few years time... The only thing we can have is the connection you have with Teddy as his father".

Harry nodded slowly, before reaching out and with a small sob grabbed Sirius and pulled him to his chest, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his neck as he held him close. While he was still confused about the situation Sirius/Teddy was in he would make sure that he'd be there for his son. Sirius wrapped his smaller arms around Harry's back and gently patted the older man, trying to offer what form of comfort he could. He'd never intended things to happen like this, It was completely unexpected and unbelievable but there was no changing the way things were now. He would remain a part of Teddy for the rest of the boy's life. He could only hope to try work out some kind of arrangement with Teddy so they both didn't go completely mental. The issue with the Shifter and his Imprint upon Teddy would also have to be something they would need to address in a few years time. But for now they would have to get used to living in the same body. Merlin this was going to be a pain.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Time passed pretty quickly it seemed. Things had settled with Teddy/Sirius and Harry was finding himself more comfortable with the situation. Teddy and Sirius had worked out a kind of sharing scenario in that for the most part Sirius would stay in the background but if Teddy needed help or was in danger he'd take over. His greater depth of knowledge of magic and experiences a definite help to Teddy at times. Teddy's magic was strengthening slowly, his metamorphmagus abilities had started up once again which was something that caused Harry to smile whenever he witnessed it, remembering a time when Teddy was still a babe and happy with everything. Paul still lived with them the a guest room upstairs in their home. But frequently Harry would find Teddy and Paul curled up in Teddy's room, Paul more often than not in his wolf form. The first time Harry had walked in and seen the massive wolf asleep curled around Teddy on the bed he'd nearly had a heart attack. He was eventually forgiven by Paul but honestly when you walk into your son's bedroom while you're still half asleep yourself to wake him up in the morning and find a giant wolf on the bed with your son...your first reaction probably wouldn't be the smartest. It had taken them hours to find Paul, stuck up a tree in the middle of the forest, still unconscious. He recovered quickly but he didn't hold it against Harry. Eventually. As for the rest of the pack. Harry hadn't seen much of them. They'd closed off it seemed to everyone, Paul muttered to himself and sometimes Harry was able to make out a few words like 'Seth','Leech' and 'impossible'. Harry had tried to find out more but the Shifters were remaining close lipped. One thing was for sure though, there was something going on with the shifters and Harry would find out eventually.

Charlie had taken to acting kind of strangely over the past few days as well. On the phone at odd hours of the night and he seemed very nervous about something. Harry kept his questions to himself though, trusting that Charlie would open up to him eventually. He figured it was something to do with Bella. They'd found her back in Australia with Renesmee and some 'cousins' of the Cullens and it had turned out she'd helped Aro in kidnapping Teddy. When Harry had found out he had almost gone after Bella himself but Charlie had managed to calm him down when he'd explained why she'd done it. Even if it did not excuse her actions, the threats against the entire town of Forks including her own father had Harry deciding to overlook the betrayal for now. But the Cullens and Harry had come to an understanding that while the rest of them were more than welcome to visit, It would be better off if Bella just stayed away.

It was early one morning after Harry had spent the night next door with Charlie that they were sitting down in the lounge eating breakfast (Harry had cooked because while he loved Charlie dearly...the man just didn't know how to make breakfast as well as Harry. Something they both agreed on) when Charlie had cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

"Something wrong Charlie?" Harry asked curiously as he set his fork down beside his plate.

"Not exactly...Harry? Do you like it here? I mean here with me?" Charlie asked, his face a picture of uncertainty.

"Of course I do... I love spending time with you. You're arguably the best thing to have happened to me in years..." Harry replied, his emotions bleeding through filling his voice with warmth as he reached a hand over the table to grasp one of Charlie's.

"Ok... that's good. That's very good. I...I know we haven't been together long. A few months and they've been amazing months honestly Harry. I just...If I had to leave...move away I mean... would you come with me?" Charlie spoke quietly. The man was clearly nervous and worry was evident in his voice as he clenched Harry's hand tightly. Almost as if he was afraid to let him go.

"I...this is really sudden Charlie... What about Teddy? And Paul?"

Charlie frowned slightly but answered quickly " They could come with us? I have been trying to think of how to broach this and it isn't easy for me but I hope you can try to consider this...".

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I guess but ...consider what? Charlie...?"

Charlie smiled softly at Harry before lifting their joined hands up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's fingers . "I got a job offer. It's down south but I'd be made sheriff there. I'd actually been thinking of moving away for quite some time but then I met you and I couldn't just leave. I love you so much Harry you have no idea, so when I got the job offer I passed on it as I wanted to spend my time here with you instead. But the job has come up again. It's a pretty decent pay increase over what I'm getting here, the house is larger than this one and the community is great. It's a really really good opportunity for me...not just for me but for all of us I think and I'd really love it if you came with me... I wont leave if you don't want to come Harry, I'll stay here but please think about it? For me?" Charlie finished with a hopeful smile

Harry was silent for a few minutes as he thought over what Charlie was telling him. The man had received a good job offer down south and from what he was saying it would be better than the one he had up here. Harry thought about Paul and Teddy. The boys were thick as thieves and he knew that Paul would do anything to protect his Godson. Wherever Teddy went he knew Paul would go without question. But could they just pack up and leave after all they had been through? Could he ask Teddy and Paul to uproot their lives here in Forks, Paul to essentially leave his pack and follow Teddy to wherever this new place Charlie was thinking about moving to?

"I'm not saying yes...but I'm not saying no. I think we would need to talk to both the boys and you will need to explain further but...if they would be willing...I would too...''

Charlie's response was immediate, the man's eyes lit up and he had such a large smile on his face as he laughed in delight. It was actually pretty unnerving to be honest. Harry hadn't seen Charlie with such an expression on his face since he'd met the man. But it made him look ridiculously handsome. Not that Harry didn't think Charlie was already a handsome man of course but when he smiled like that, radiating such happiness he was breathtaking.

Charlie surged out of his chair and came around to Harry, lifting the younger man up in a hug and kissing him deeply. "Oh thank you Harry. Thank you so much. You won't regret this I swear. It's going to be fantastic for us. Just you wait."

Harry laughed as he pulled away from Charlie slightly "Hold on cowboy you haven't even said where we're moving to..." he kind of figured that was an important detail. It'd be nice to know before they left where they were going after all.

Charlie smiled happily as he answered "It's a nice small town down south in Renard Parish, part of Louisiana. I checked it out, it seems like a great place to live. No craziness at all, no vampires no shape shifters, just normal run of the mill people . It's called Bon Temps..."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The End :P


End file.
